


Breathe

by WaysOfSeeing



Series: Boy Trouble [2]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bullying, First Kiss, First Time, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Attempted Suicide, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Original Character(s), Schizophrenia, Schizophrenic character, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaysOfSeeing/pseuds/WaysOfSeeing
Summary: This story begins 16 years after the birth of Caelum Malfoy Potter, son of Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter.It won't be a joyful ride.Be warned.-Please read "Being In Love With You" (first work of this series) if you want to be familiar with previous events.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short intro.  
> More to come!

Caelum Malfoy Potter was not the most popular of kids. In fact, he wasn’t popular at all. When his years at Hogwarts first began, he had been thrilled. He thought of it as an opportunity to meet new people, to mingle and make friends who could actually understand his peculiar ways. Muggle school had been difficult for the boy. He had been the outcast. No one had allowed him the opportunity to actually indulge in a conversation with others of his age, his colleagues had always just ignore his presence with hidden sneers of distaste. Hogwarts would be different though, or so he had thought.   
The eleven year old boy believed he was going to meet others on the train that would lead him to his new school but he was wrong. No one had sat beside him, he had had to face the journey all by himself. The next hopeful thought arrived during the sorting ceremony. When the magical talking hat shouted “Slytherin!”, Caelum felt his heart beat with glee. Surely he would make friends just by sitting beside someone at his house’s table. He didn’t. In fact, not even his roommates gave him a chance. When he approached the three boys who were chatting excitedly on the floor of what was to be his room, they stopped talking to release the word “freak”. He had never thought of himself as a, how hey had put it, “freak” but his mind was to be changed. Due to his famous surnames, the nature of his birth was well known at Hogwarts and that seemed to have made him, automatically, someone no one wanted to be around. Yes, Caelum Malfoy Potter was definitely not the most popular of kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not much of a beginning but more of a continuation of a story that was skipped.   
> Hopefully it's not too fast paced for a start.  
> I guess you could say this is the beginning of a love story that will fall into a twisted tale. 
> 
> Be free to enjoy ;)

Caelum walked through Hogwarts’ corridors in a fast pace. He was late for class. Potions would start soon and it would take him at least fifteen minutes to get to his classroom. The boy huffed in annoyance. If it hadn’t been for bloody Derek Cobb and his chums, he would already be at his destination. He wondered when those Gryffindor idiots would give him a rest. Fine, they didn’t like him, that much was sure. But why did they feel the need to constantly torment him? He had never done anything other than merely exist. He always made sure to keep his speech to a minimum, his head low and, whenever taunted, he never answered back. 

“Can I come in?” Caelum opened the classroom door slowly, his head popping inside as he waited for his teacher’s response. The boy hated being late.  
Professor Abbot raised an eyebrow. The woman’s face carried a serious expression. “Please do, mr. Potter. I expect you to have done your assignment?”  
The silver eyed boy nodded quickly as he closed the door behind him. “Of course, professor.”  
Abbot extended her hand, obviously waiting for Caelum to give her his essay. He clumsily opened his bag, searching for the paper. When he finally found it, he grabbed it only for the contents of his satchel to fall noisily onto the floor. His colleagues, as expected, laughed at his misery.  
“Quiet!”   
Everyone went silent at their teacher’s outburst. Professor Abbot did not enjoy her students’ reaction. She was very fond of the boy in front of her and she did not like seeing him being made fun of.  
“Sorry.” Caelum voice was small as he handed her his essay and proceeded to gather his things.   
“Please take a seat, mr. Potter.”   
The blond did what he was told, his head low throughout the journey towards his desk. A paper was thrown at him as soon as he sat. Caelum Malfoy Potter sighed, his eyes closing for a second. The boy muttered a “breathe” to himself before opening them once more.  
The class continued.

The silver eyed blond might not have been very popular amongst his classmates but he was definitely popular amongst teachers. He was top of his class. He had the best grades of his year, no other fifth year excelled like he did. This didn’t mean Caelum was exceptionally intelligent, he was just like any other boy in that department. What he did have was a lack of friends, something that made it possible for him to concentrate in his studies like none other. 

Potions’ class was going swimmingly. And it would continue to if professor Abbot had not announced they would now be splitting into pairs. Caelum did not like the sound of that. He knew for a fact that no one would want to be his partner and he was indeed right.  
Students’ voices filled the room, chairs were dragged and tables adjusted. Every sound gathered into what one might have called a big cloud of noise. One conversation was able to stood out though.  
“Nuh uh, no way.” A girl’s voice was heard, she seemed annoyed.  
A boy’s voice followed. “Oh, common Misty, why not?”  
“Cause you’re an asshole. Now, leave.” Yes, she was definitely not glad to be spoken to by that particular person.  
“An asshole?” He seemed surprised at her answer, obviously not expecting her to have such a low opinion of him.   
The girl couldn’t care less about his feelings though. She finalized with a “Leave.”  
Caelum could practically feel the boy’s frustration. He smirked to himself. Said boy was none other than Billy Taylor, the Slytherin’s Quidditch Seeker, who, like many others, enjoyed helping make Caelum Potter’s life an utter hellhole.  
“Do you need help, mr. Taylor?” Professor Abbot spoke with amusement in her voice.  
“Oh uh… I was just…” Billy scratched the back of his head as he spoke, clearly not expecting for his teacher to intervene.   
“Bothering miss Sparks again I see.”   
Caelum looked up to find the woman smiling mockingly at his colleague.   
“Well, I…”  
Abbot cleared her throat before speaking. What the blond boy was not expecting though was for her next sentence to be directed towards him. “Mr. Potter, please make room for mr. Taylor, he’s going to be your partner for the next assignment.”  
Caelum’s eyes grew wide. She couldn’t possibly… Billy Taylor? His potions’ partner? Shit.  
The brown haired boy was not happy with this arrangement either. “What? Him? But…”  
“No, buts. Now, sit.” Her decision was final.  
Billy huffed as he took the seat next to the silver blond. The brunette didn’t even attempt to look at him. Could this get anymore awkward?  
Professor Abbot took a deep breath before her lips released a barely perceptible smirk as she spoke the following word. “Amortentia.”   
This subject was a popular one at Hogwarts. Excited whispers were quick to fill the room.  
“Yes yes, settle down.” The woman’s eyes showed amusement. “Amortentia, the love potion. I guess you all have heard of it before.”   
Many nods followed her speech. She continued. “Well, I want you all to prepare yourselves. You will research its effects and you will write an essay, with your partners, about it. I expect you all to do more than scribble obvious facts. You’re fifth years, not kindergartners.” She paused, raising an eyebrow in response to her own words. “Now, like I said before, this assignment is to be made in pairs, so no one should be doing all the work. Did you hear that, mr. Taylor?”  
Billy froze, swallowing nervously. Professor Abbot was not to be messed with and the brunette was already on pretty thin ice with her. He wasn’t what one might refer to as a model student and he definitely did not need to worsen his situation. “Yes, professor.”  
“Marvelous.” The woman broke into a wide grin and, with a few waves of her wand, objects flew towards the students’ desks. “These are the needed ingredients. Please make sure to follow the instructions.” Abbot took a handful of sheets out off her surprisingly small bag and gave one to each pair. When she was finished, she clasped her hands together. “You may begin.”

“Now uh… three rose petals. No, wait… Thorns! Rose thorns.”  
Caelum huffed in annoyance. All Billy had to do was read the damn instructions, a simple task. The silver blond wanted to take the sheet from the other’s hands and read it all by himself, the brunette was just slowing him down. And, also, could he actually trust him not to mess everything up? Did he even know how to read?   
“Petals or thorns?” Caelum attempted to keep his voice soft, he did not want to show his current emotional state, it could bring him great sorrow in the future, he had to behave.   
“Thorns.” Billy, however, was not afraid to be transparent when it came to his emotions. It seemed that the blond’s question had annoyed him. For someone as dim as him, he sure could read the other’s true intentions.  
Caelum dropped the needed three rose thorns into the caldron as he looked at the liquid inside. This much was obvious: it couldn’t get any pinker than that. And that smell… It was so…  
“Done.”  
The silver eyed boy woke up from his short slumber. The other’s voice the needed alarm. “Uh?”   
Billy couldn’t help but smirk at his partner’s state. “That’s it. We’re done.”  
“Oh.” Caelum nodded, even though this was an answer that did not match the sentence that was said.   
The brunette raised his arm, the volume of his voice increasing massively. “Professor, we’re done!”  
Professor Abbot was quick to approach them. “You’re done, you say?”  
Billy’s smile was big, his dark brown eyes almost disappearing as he squinted.  
The woman responded with a smile herself. “Ok then. Tell me. What does it smell like?”  
“Smell like?” The silver blond furrowed his eyebrows. What a strange question. They never once had to describe a potion’s smell. Mostly because they often smelled rather nasty.  
“Yes. What does it smell like?”  
“Uh.” Caelum approached the caldron and inhaled deeply and slowly. His eyebrows had yet to return to their original position, still furrowed. This was rather intriguing. “It kind of seems… it’s strange. First I smell cigarettes but it’s not quite right. I can also smell peppermint. It’s sort of a mixture of both.”  
Billy Taylor, unsurprisingly, released an insult towards the boy. “You need to get that nose of yours checked, freak.”  
Professor Abbot was not about to allow hurtful insults in her classroom. “Mr. Taylor!” She reprehended.  
The brown haired boy swallowed and quickly lowered his gaze in regret. “S… sorry. Uh… I was saying that I don’t think it smells like peppermint at all and definitely not cigarettes.”  
“Then…” The woman’s expression softened as she waited for her student to continue.   
“Sunscreen.”   
Caelum couldn’t help but laugh in spite. He knew this reaction was probably not the wisest one, seeing that now he was sure to get at least a punch as a reward.   
“What?” Billy spat the word. He couldn’t believe Caelum freaking Malfoy fucking Potter was actually mocking him.   
The silver blond continued, not showing regret as he stated what seemed to be the obvious for him. “I wear sunscreen. It’s me not the potion.”  
Billy Taylor clenched his fists, he was ready to strike at any second. He could feel his colleagues' eyes on him. They were all witnessing him being made fun of. Him, of all people. “Then get the fuck out of the way. You stink of it. How can I possible smell anything else?”  
Their teacher could sense the obvious anger present in both boys. She needed them to calm down. “Boys…”  
“Fine!” Caelum shouted his word, not hearing Professor Abbot’s. The blond walked to the opposite side of the room, he was now at a rather considerable distance from his enemy. “Happy?”  
“Very. You should probably stay there, make my life a whole lot better.” Billy took a long sniff of the potion. His eyes shut as he attempted to concentrate. He just became even more frustrated though. “Bloody hell, now I can’t smell anything else!”   
“Want me to leave? Is that…” No, not a punch. Caelum was now sure to get a full beating. Luckily he was interrupted and the insults finished.  
“Mr. Potter!” Abbot shouted his name and the boy closed his mouth instantly. The woman breathed heavily, her lips closing in a thin line before she spoke once more. “I was about to explain that it is perfectly natural to experience different smells. Amortentia has a different aroma for whoever smells it.” She waited before continuing, as if pondering wether to say the following words, she did. The woman turned to Billy and continued. “The smell of sunscreen, mr. Taylor, represents love for you.”  
The brown haired boy seemed confused. How could sunscreen represent love? It’s ridiculous, it’s bloody sunscreen. “I don’t get it.”  
A deep loud breath was released. Professor Abbot knew she shouldn’t be saying this but she was tired and could not handle anymore fighting. This was a better alternative. “Your true love, mr. Taylor. I’m talking about the smell of your loved one. The one you desire the most. Wether you know you do or not.”  
There was a slight moment of silence before the room filled with laughter, mostly concealed and merely ready to burst but still agonizingly present. Caelum felt himself turn even paler than his natural state, his stomach turning violently as his eyes grew wide. Was he going to be sick? Billy wasn’t feeling that great either. He could sense a great amount of blood rush towards his face. He knew he was probably red as a tomato, something that would not improve his situation whatsoever.   
“Go back to your seat, mr. Potter. There are other students here. I believe you don’t want to affect their learning experience, am I right?”  
Caelum attempted to keep his voice steady but failed to do so, its pitch was far from its usual state. “Y… yes, professor.”  
“Good.”  
The silver blond walked slowly towards his desk, the other students’ whispers and giggles piercing through his ears. Another reason to be mocked. Great. 

The boys were clearing their things off their desks when Billy finally spoke, his gaze never meeting Caelum’s. “So, how do you want to do this?”  
The blond raised his head, his eyes resting on the side of the other’s nose, it seemed there was no chance the brunette would allow direct eye contact. “I…” He attempted to speak but was interrupted as soon as he opened his mouth.  
“Library, after lunch?” Billy Taylor’s voice was low, its raspy quality making it almost sound melodic to Caelum’s ears. This, of course, was something that the boy would never admit. Billy was a natural jerk, a cocky bastard with the talent for a promiscuous lifestyle. He was definitely not someone Caelum Malfoy Potter would ever find attractive, even in the slightest.   
The silver eyed boy’s thoughts were broken as the other continued, this time his speech was quick with hidden nerves. “I mean, we need to… for the essay. Just… don’t get any ideas. I’m not attracted to you, ok? That… it doesn’t mean anything. I’m not bent. We have two days to do this, then we go back to our lives. That’s it.”  
“S… sure.” The silver eyed boy inwardly cursed. He was sick of showing weakness and, yet again, his voice failed him.   
Billy was quick to leave. Caelum wondered if he had heard his answer. Probably not. The brunette seemed to be more worried with the comments from his classmates, which he responded with empty threats.


	3. Chapter 3

Caelum ate his lunch silently that day, his mind plagued with excruciating thoughts. Potions class had been damn right embarrassing. He just hoped people would not assume him and Billy bloody Taylor had a secret love affair or something of that sort. Words were easily twisted at Hogwarts, mutated gossip traveling from ear to ear. The only thing that could ease the silver eyed boy’s worries was the fact that all of this was probably going to tarnish Billy’s popularity way more than Caelum’s. The blond was already as unpopular as it gets, Taylor on the other hand… They wouldn’t assume such a thing though. How could anyone believe someone like Billy Taylor would want him? The mere idea of it was ridiculous. And, besides, a lot of people wore sunscreen. It was true however that Caelum was prone to exaggerate on the quantity, his skin being extremely pale and sensitive to the sun, even the natural winter light affecting him.   
The silver blond sighed before finishing his meal, one last bite towards what was to be the most awkward encounter of his lifetime. He gathered his things and walked out of the Great Hall. Luckily, no one seemed to have give him any attention, no nasty comments accompanying his walk.

Caelum walked into the library warily, wondering if the other was already there. Maybe he had forgotten. Maybe Billy was too busy snogging some poor girl as he tried to prove his masculinity. He certainly hoped so, that way he wouldn’t have to deal with studying beside him and with the expected insults that were most likely to happen.   
The boy’s thoughts were quickly interrupted. As soon as the blond turned his gaze to the left, he saw him. Billy Taylor with his back turned, slouched towards what was most likely a book about the potion they were to study.   
The blond boy walked slowly in the other’s direction. He swallowed before speaking, or attempting to. “Uh… hi.”  
Billy flinched, Caelum’s voice startling him. Ignoring his own reaction, the brunette ended up not turning around to meet the blond’s gaze. He kept his back turned as he spoke. “Yeah… sit or whatever.” Eloquent as always.   
Caelum took the seat next to the brown haired boy, his eyes shifting to the books on the table. There were a lot of them. “You started already.”  
Billy answered harshly. “The quicker we finish this, the better.”  
Caelum bit his lower lip before speaking, not caring about the slight pain that accompanied the action. “Right.” 

The session was going as good as it could possible go, the major problem just beginning when the brown haired boy decided to take the lead and start to write. The blond couldn’t stay quiet.  
“Professor Abbot said we shouldn’t just state facts.” Caelum was not about to let Billy Taylor mess with his grades. He couldn’t just allow the other to take control. That would most likely lead to disaster.  
Billy released a loud sigh, frustration clouding his speech. “Then what do you suggest, your bloody highness?”  
The silver blond ignored the taunt and carried on with his train of thought. “Well, what if we had drunk it?”  
The brunette’s expression showed spite. “What?”  
Caelum rolled his eyes before continuing. “We could write an imagined scenery. We could describe what’s like to experience it first hand.”  
“But how can we know how it would feel like?”  
“Well, we can’t. Not truly. But we can, based on our research, attempt an assumption. Of course, we’ll be clear that it is merely an assumption and not a reality.”  
The blond boy waited for the other’s response, only getting it after a few seconds passed.  
“Ok.”  
The answer that arrived was short and precise. Caelum had to make sure he had heard it correctly. “Ok?”  
“Yeah, let’s write that.” 

“Done.” Caelum Malfoy Potter released the biggest smile he could possible manage. They had finished. Free at last!  
Billy’s response turned out to be unexpected. “You sure?”  
“Y… yes. Is there anything you want to add?”   
“Uh no.” The brown eyed boy lowered his gaze, his hands suddenly becoming his main focus.   
Caelum ignored the other’s odd reaction. “Then we’re done. You should be over the moon, no more spending time with the freak.”  
Billy didn’t answer that. He instead changed the subject. “Is your skin really that weak?”  
That caught the blond off guard. “M… my skin? Why?”  
“I mean, no offense, but you kinda over do it. With the sunscreen that is. I don’t think we ever stood side by side until now and, I gotta say, you reek of it.”  
Was this conversation really happening? Caelum didn’t want to think of anything other than the fact that the boy beside him was, once again, insulting him. “So, you’re saying I stink?”  
“No uh… it’s not bad, the smell. I was just… forget it.” Billy’s stare had yet to leave his fingers, which were now moving carefully agains’t each other.   
The silver eyed boy furrowed his eyebrows. All of this must have been due to the events that took place in the Potions’ classroom. “A lot of people wear sunscreen you know?”  
“I know that.”  
“And, don’t worry, I am aware that you are not in love with me.”  
This seemed to have made Billy uncomfortable. His eyes grew wide as he finally turned them towards Caelum. This was the first time they had shared a proper gaze. “W… what? Uh… Of course I’m not. I wasn’t… the thing that happened… you were standing too close, I couldn’t make out the smells properly. That’s it.”  
Caelum could only nod. He was suddenly feeling rather intimidated. The boy wasn’t used to being so physically close to another human being, especially one whose wide eyes were locked in his.   
Billy slightly lowered his gaze, resting it on the other’s lips before freaking out and changing their direction. The silver eyed boy had noticed the movement. Caelum swallowed and was quick to turn his head, hands flying towards the books, which he was now picking up in a fast pace as he got ready to place them back where they were before. He cursed silently to himself, he could feel his face heat up and, being so pale, he was sure he was most likely looking like a strawberry at that moment. Yes, clearing the books off the table, that was his current mission. He could not trust himself to speak, something that, unfortunately, he ended up doing. “Astronomy. That’s my next class. I think…” The blond looked over at the clock resting on the wall. “Yes, I don’t have much time. Good thing we’ve finished already, uh? Don’t want to miss the class. Not a good thing, missing classes you know.”   
“R… right. Uh… maybe I should help you with that.” Billy looked over at the other boy once more, who was now, with struggle, juggling about ten books on his arms.   
“No need! What about Quidditch? Shouldn’t you practice? I know there’s a game coming soon. Hufflepuff, right?”   
“Yeah…” The brunette had his eyebrows furrowed. Caelum Potter sure looked nervous.  
“Well, go then. Practice. Slytherin for the w…” The silver eyed boy was not able to finish his last sentence, three books falling noisily out off his arms. “Shit.”  
Billy suddenly felt like laughing at the sight. He didn’t though, instead he released a mere, barely visible, uncontrolled smile and proceeded to pick up the books. Clumsy, Caelum, the freak, was clumsy, specially when he was nervous it seemed. He wasn’t so bad after all. This didn’t mean the brunette was enjoying his company though. He would never… the boy before him was and would always be a freak of nature. Why he was suddenly so endearing to him was something that would have to stay locked in a very secluded spot of his mind. This was not something Billy Taylor should be focusing on. Caelum smelling of sunscreen didn’t mean anything.   
“T… thanks.” The blond boy swallowed after uttering the word.  
“No problem.” The brunette too.

There had indeed been a Quidditch practice later that day. The team did, in fact, have to get ready for the game that was soon to come.   
The locker-room was filled with Slytherin boys laughing as they made crude jokes about Hogwarts girls. Billy was willingly participating, this being the usual ritual after Quidditch.   
“You should get tested, mate.” Robert Woolf turned to his friend, suddenly changing the subject, a teasing smirk on his lips.  
Billy didn’t get what the other was saying, he stopped tying his shoelaces and released a: “What?”  
“The freak. You were with him, right?”  
The brunette spoke, understanding now what the subject of the conversation was. His words didn’t feel right though. “Oh. Yeah. Professor Abbot made me be his partner. Bullshit that.”   
“Gotta say, I really don’t envy you. Being around a dude with no dick… weird shit.” Robert laughed before releasing a short snort.  
Billy took a second before answering, he had to gather his thoughts before he could understand what had been said. “No dick?”  
“Yeah. Bet he doesn’t have anything down there. He came from a dude, there’s no way he was born right. No privates, that’s my guess.”   
The brown haired boy stared at his friend, unsure of what to say. His speech seemed damn right ridiculous. Did Robert truly believe that? Well, if he did or not, at least he spared Billy from mentioning the Potions’ incident. Luckily, it seemed that the whole sunscreen ordeal was a thing of the past. Good.   
“So… Misty’s still playing hard to get, uh?” Another change of subject. Robert was an easily bored person. Thank god for that.  
“Yeah.”  
The brunette was suddenly hit lightly on the shoulder, his mate continuing. “No worries, pal. I’m sure she’ll come around and, if she doesn’t, there’s this sixth year… Blond hair, green eyes, cock sucking lips…”  
Billy Taylor rolled his eyes and returned to his shoelaces. He was not in the mood for that kind of talk, silver eyes were clouding his mind. He still could not believe he had smelled sunscreen of all things. Sunscreen? Really? 

Two days passed and Potions class was about to start once more. Caelum quietly sat in his usual spot, his stomach turning in the process. He wasn’t hungry though. He was nervous. He hadn’t seen Billy Taylor since that day at the library and, truth be told, he somehow wanted to lay eyes on him once more. Also, he could have sworn the other boy smelled of cigarettes that day. Was Billy a smoker? The potion’s aroma had been of cigarettes and peppermint. That couldn’t possibly mean that… no, it couldn’t be. Maybe he was a smoker, so what? Caelum did not smell any peppermint. And it was cigarettes and peppermint, not just cigarettes. Everything was fine then. Nothing to worry about. It didn’t matter if Billy had nice hair and nice eyes and a nice sm… did he have a nice smile? Caelum wondered.   
The blond’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted. A familiar brunette had just sat beside him. Caelum swallowed, afraid to look to his left. Once thing he was sure though: Billy was indeed a smoker, there was no denying he reeked of cigarettes. The boy must have been smoking one just before class.   
When Caelum Potter was finally ready to face his fears, he was surprise by two eyes looking in his direction. Billy had been staring at him and still was. His gaze was locked, even when he opened his mouth to throw a peppermint candy inside. Wait… peppermint?   
“What?” The brunette’s face had an unreadable expression, yet his voice showed spite.   
“Uh… sorry.” The silver eyed boy was quick to look away. Why had Billy been staring at him? And why was Caelum suddenly feeling so shy? He hadn’t acted like that at the library. He had actually been able to keep up a mildly normal conversation with the other, which was something incredibly rare. Caelum Malfoy Potter speaking freely? Some people would pay to see that.   
“Essays. Come on. Hand them over.” Professor Abbot did her best typical elegant British lady voice as she clapped her hands quick and quietly.  
“Shit.” Caelum couldn’t help but swear. He was frantically searching his bag but he couldn’t find their essay. Where was it?  
The blond suddenly stopped his movement. A laugh was heard. Billy Taylor was laughing. Asshole, laughing at Caelum’s misery. Of course, he wouldn’t care about…  
“I have it. Remember?” A big smile rested on the brunette’s lips as he raised the pair of paper sheets in his right hand.  
“Oh.” He did have a nice smile. Shit.  
Before the conversation could develop any further, professor Abbot passed by their side, snatching the essay off the brown eyed boy’s hand. “Thank you, my dear.”  
“You’re welcome.” Billy spoke low, the volume of his voice dramatically decreased. His eyes were once more locked with Caelum’s and his wide smile had transformed into a gentle smirk. These words were for the blond, not for their teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wifi at last!  
> Have been in a place with no internet connection for the past week... Horror!
> 
> Well, here it is at last: a new chapter!  
> I'll very likely post the next one tomorrow. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Caelum,

How are things going?  
You haven’t written in a while and, as your parents, we can’t help but worry. I bet you’re probably rolling your eyes as you read these words. Can’t say I blame you, I would most likely do the same.  
I know you continue to excel at school. I guess it’s safe to say you’re a little Scorpius. Well, you certainly didn’t get that from me, your father was always the nerdier of the two. But I guess we also have our similarities. Scorpius is certain of it actually. He spent these past few months reminding me how much we’re alike. He says we even have the same walk. Weird thing that.  
Anyway, both of us wish you would write more. We can’t help but miss you, kid. 

A big hug.  
Albus

Caelum Malfoy Potter released a loud sigh as he finished reading the letter in his hands. His fathers, as always, were worried about him.  
The boy did his best to keep the status of his social life hidden from his parents. Knowing their son had no friends and was constantly bullied at school was most likely to increase their worries. He had a suspicion professor Longbottom kept them inform about a part of it though. Neville was Albus’ godfather, so it wouldn’t be surprising if his name came up from time to time during their conversations.  
Another sigh was released as Caelum’s body fell onto the mattress bellow him. The blond couldn’t help but feel frustration rush through him. “(…) both of us wish you would write more.” His dad’s words kept playing in his head. “Write more”. The truth was, Caelum hadn’t replied to any letters recently and, by recently, it meant he hadn’t replied in months. When Albus had mentioned he hadn’t written in a while, he had, in fact, meant he hadn’t written at all. Caelum knew he should write to his parents more often, they were truly the closest thing he had to a friend and yet, he kept ignoring them. But, even though his actions were saying otherwise, he did love his fathers, he truly did. The boy was merely exhausted. He couldn’t bring himself to come up with the necessary lies to keep Albus and Scorpius’ minds at rest.  
This was now the appropriate time to cry. However, Caelum was never one to let tears be released. He had learned to keep his feelings bottled up, trapped somewhere no one but him would have access to. And so, he merely brought his hands to cover his face and rubbed the skin harshly, a couple short slaps ending the action. He was now ready to let sleep take over him. It didn’t though. As the boy was starting to undress himself, the door opened loud and quickly.  
Two very drunk Slytherin boys appeared, leaving Caelum to wonder what the hell they were doing there. Neither one of them was his roommate, so why would… it didn’t look good.  
“Bloody shit, mate! Careful.” The one on the right spoke, his whispers harsh.  
The other merely laughed, this one the blond quickly recognize as one of Billy’s chums, Robert something. “Who cares… the freak’s the only one here anyway.” He laughed before turning his attention towards the frozen blond. “Hey, freak! Come with us!”  
Robert “something” was shouting his words, Caelum wondered if he was on the verge of throwing up but quickly shook that thought away as fear began to strike him. What did they want with him? “Uh… I was going to sleep.” The blond boy’s voice was soft, he couldn’t bring himself to speak any louder.  
“Fuck sleep! You comin’ with us!”  
The intruders approached the silver blond and pushed him towards the exit. The boy knew better than to resist. They ended up in the Slytherin common room. A group of five, three girls and two boys, was sitting on the ground, a bottle of firewhisky balancing between the hands of who Caelum quickly recognized as Billy Taylor.  
“Here he is! Our little freak! Make room, my fellow Slytherins, make room!” Robert shouted happily towards the open air right before grabbing poor Caelum’s shoulder and pushing him towards the ground, right next to Billy. “We may now begin!”  
Caelum Potter swallowed nervously. This was all too much. He was hoping to rest, to let sleep take over him, not to be thrown into some sort of vicious party game. Vicious yes, if it was anything innocent, he would not be there, they would never allow him to be present for such a thing. Something evil was to come.  
“Rob, why the hell did you bring him?” This was the first time Caelum had heard Billy that day. The brunette seemed tired, his voice raspier than usual as he got up and walked away. The silver eyed boy kept his eyes towards the ground, oblivious to the reason of such movement. Billy had just taken the opportunity to throw his already finished cigarette out of the window before returning to his previous position next to the blond. As their shoulders bumped once more, Robert answered at last, he seemed to have been waiting for the circle to be complete.  
“Why, to make things more interesting of course! Now, before we spin…” Robert stretched his hand towards Billy, gesturing him to give him the bottle. As soon as the whisky reached the boy’s hand, he took a big sip and made a loud sound of contentment. “You!” He pointed towards a rather pretty and self-assured blonde girl, whose lips curled into a smirk. “Truth or Dare?”  
She bit her lip for a moment, her eyes not leaving Robert’s. It was difficult to tell if she was hesitating in order to think or in order to flirt. “Dare.”  
“I dare you to lick the freak.”  
“W… what?” Caelum stuttered. He should have been expecting this. Of course Robert’s objective was to humiliate him.  
The other two girls shared an “eww” sound. The blonde, who had received the dare, didn’t look pleased.  
“Common, Judi. It’s just one lick.” The silver eyed boy’s tormenter kept his smile wide.  
“Fine.”  
The girl, Judi, approached Caelum, her eyes traveling along his face. She was considering her options, wondering where it would be less gross to perform the action. She opted for his forehead, licking it as quickly as she possibly could and wiping her tongue a fraction of a second after. “Done! My turn.”  
Robert threw the bottle in her direction. Judi drank rather willingly, three long sips before she was done. The girl paused and a moment later she was laughing loudly, an idea had struck her. “You’re going to regret it, Rob… Freak.” Her last word was said pointing directly at Caelum, who swallowed, absolutely terrified of what was to come. “I dare you to…”  
A dare? But… The blond boy spoke quickly. “What about truth? I want to…”  
“No! You’re going to do a dare.” Judi laughed even louder than before, she was certainly enjoying her position. “You’re going to… kiss Rob.”  
Robert, like all of them, had not been expecting such a thing and he, sure as hell, was not in the mood to oblige. “What?! No way! Fuck you, Judi! You can’t do that! No way he’s putting his lips anywhere near me!”  
Caelum got up as fast as he could, hoping to leave, but he was soon interrupted by the other boy who had led him out of his room, the one he did not know the name. “Where you going?”  
“I…”  
“Don’t let him leave, Greg.” Judi kept her smile wide.  
The boy, Greg was it?, took the opportunity to push Caelum back towards the floor, his hand tightly griping the blond boy’s shoulder as he kept him in place. “Wasn’t planning to.”  
Billy thought it wise to intervene. “Judi, just let it…”  
“Shut up, Billy!” The girl’s outburst was quick, she soon returned to her prey. “Now, freak, do as I say.”  
Caelum swallowed nervously. “I… I don’t want to.”  
Robert ran his hands over his face. “Bloody hell…”  
“You’re the one that wanted to play, Rob.” It seemed that Judi was not ready to give this up.  
Greg merely laughed in response. Did he have some sort of resentment towards his friend or was he just too drunk and too willing to make the “freak” suffer? The boy’s grip became stronger and, the next thing he knew, Caelum was being pushed forcefully towards Robert. This movement did not finish as it was intended though. Instead, it resulted in a punch. Robert “something”, in an attempt to defend himself, had punched Caelum, hard.  
The blond boy felt his nose throb with pain as he fell towards the body beside him, Billy’s, the hand on his shoulder long gone. Caelum, ignoring the boy at his side, was able, somehow, to clumsily get up, his legs threatening to break as he moved himself out of the room. He could hear voices in the background, what they were saying was foreign to the boy however, all he could think of was escaping before things got even worse than they already had. He was out of the room in no time.  
If the blond boy had managed to hear the conversation, he would have noticed how Billy had lost his temper, his voice filled with anger towards his “chums”. If he had managed to hear, he would also have noticed the steps that were quick to follow him.

Caelum was quick to reach the common Slytherin bathroom. He pushed the door in a fast motion and walked towards the sink, both of his hands gripping it tightly. The blond kept his eyes closed as he took a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to calm his adrenaline.  
“You alright?”  
An unexpected voice filled the room. Caelum jumped at this intrusion, his head turning quickly to look at the sound’s origin. Billy was there, closing the door quietly and leaving both boys to their privacy.  
“W… what?” This was all that Caelum managed to say, he was too surprise by the fact that he had been followed by a concerned Billy Taylor.  
“Did he… did he break it?” The brunette spoke once more as he took one step forward, towards the blond.  
“I…” Caelum tried his luck as he walked backwards but was met with the cold sink hitting his back instead.  
“Your nose, it’s bleeding.” Billy took yet another step.  
“Right.” The silver eyed boy kept his voice low and his speech short.  
“Can I?”  
The brown eyed boy was suddenly very close, how he had got there a mystery to Caelum, his hand moving to meet the blond’s face.  
Caelum swallowed nervously, too afraid to stop the other’s action. The finger touching his nose did so in a soft motion but strong enough to make him wince in pain.  
“Sorry!” Billy moved his hand away quickly, breathing soundly, and spoke once again. “I can fix it if you’d like.”  
The blond boy didn’t dare to speak.  
“I have this paste. It really helps. Wait here. I’ll be right back.” The brunette left in a hurry.  
Caelum was incredibly confused. Why did Billy… Where did he… Why was… The blond allowed his mind to race until the other was back. He had been quick, really quick actually and, by the state of his breathing, running had been involved.  
“I use this all the time. It’s great for Quidditch you know uh… for bruises and stuff.” Billy released a nervous smile in response to Caelum’s expression, which must have been of utter confusion. “Let me just…” The boy opened the container quietly, removing a small amount of lotion with his fingers. “Keep still.” His voice was soft and so was his next movement. Billy touched the blond’s nose gently and, just as carefully, rubbed the paste on the skin in a small circular motion.  
Caelum kept his eyes opened all throughout the process, his shock dominating over the pain.  
After he was finished, the brunette released a wide smile. “There.”  
At the word “there”, Caelum couldn’t help but release an unexpected breath, something the boy hadn’t realized he was holding.  
Billy, not getting any vocal response from the other, continued. “It’s going to take a couple of hours to heal but I bet tomorrow you’ll be as good as new.”  
“Right.” The blond had finally found the courage to speak but not much came out.  
This was making the other rather nervous as well. So, there they were, two nervous boys, awkwardly communicating. “Y… you shouldn’t let them get to you. They’re idiots. Trust me, I’ve known them for years. Of course they’re not completely awful but still, they do say pretty stupid things from time to time.”  
“I guess.” Again, not many words were leaving Caelum’s lips.  
Billy was a talkative one though. And so, he continued. “And you’re not bad. I actually like the smell of sunscreen. Fuck… I mean, I… I…”  
Caelum couldn’t help but laugh softly at the other’s words.  
There was a short silence after that, a gaze shared between the two. Surprisingly, it was the blond and not the brunette who broke it. “And I… I like the smell of cigarettes. And peppermint too. The mixture, it’s… nice. What I’m trying to say is that… you smell nice. No, wait. I didn’t… This is not…”  
Billy’s eyes turned wide. Caelum Malfoy Potter had just referred to his scent as nice. “Oh.”  
“Shit. I was just…” It was now official, the blond had screwed things up. Why did he have to make everything so bloody awkward? Was Billy going to hit him too? He probably deserved it for being creepy as hell anyway.  
But the brown eyed boy didn’t hit him, he stepped closer instead. Their faces were now almost touching, their breathing heavy and loud. “You should know that I’m an idiot myself.” Billy whispered his words, his eyes not leaving Caelum’s wide ones. And, before the silver blond could respond, a pair of chapped lips met his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one!  
> Enjoy :)

Caelum Potter was not the most experience person when it came to romance, and kisses were no exception. He didn’t know what to do. Should he move his mouth as well? Should he push the other away? This was Billy bloody Taylor after all, one of his regular tormentors, and he was, undoubtedly, kissing him.   
Not leaving much more room for thought, Billy pulled away shortly after, a frown resting on his forehead. “I thought you wanted this.”  
“That’s not what… I just… I don’t know how to…” The blond boy couldn’t bring himself to finish any of his sentences, his body stiff with embarrassment.  
The brunette smiled knowingly, understanding rapidly what the other had meant. “It’s ok. I can show you. Just follow my lead.”  
Their lips met once more, one hand now resting on Caelum’s right cheek. The blond boy letted his eyes close slowly as he took in the overwhelming sensation that had now reached his body. He did as he had been told. Caelum mimicked the other’s small movements, brushing his lips agains’t Billy’s with care. His confidence soon increased, the blond was finally mastering the action. That is until he felt a tongue reach his bottom lip.   
Noticing the blond’s sudden frozen state, Billy laughed. “You have to open your lips. That way, our tongues will meet inside and…”   
The brown haired boy didn’t get to finish his speech, as soon as he felt Caelum open his mouth, their moment continued. Billy’s other hand found the blond’s free cheek, he was now completely holding Caelum’s face, pulling him closer as their tongues finally met. This turned out to be simpler for the silver eyed boy, he quickly understood the mechanics of the action and let himself melt agains’t the other. They continued for a while, that is until Billy’s right hand moved downwards, reaching Caelum’s. The brunette traced his fingers across the blond’s right palm and grabbed his hand in a soft but firm grip. Caelum didn’t think much of it, he merely continued to kiss the boy in front of him. He had never experienced anything like that before and the sensations were incredibly fulfilling. Also, his body was reacting accordingly, he could feel an erection starting to form. Hopefully, Billy wouldn’t notice how much he was affecting him. This might have been cause of concern for Caelum, however, for Billy it was not. The brown haired boy was gripping the other’s hand yes but that wasn’t all, he was moving it, moving it to rest on a very specific place, between his legs. And so, there was a sudden shift.  
Caelum pulled away quickly, his nose hitting Billy’s chin, something that resulted in a groan of pain for the blond.  
“Fuck, you ok? Did I do something wrong?” The brunette reacted fast, playing innocent, knowing very well why the change had occurred. “Don’t you like me?”  
“I… It was… that’s… it’s too fast.” The silver blond stuttered throughout his words, his heart beating fast agains’t his chest.  
Billy attempted to excuse himself. “I thought that maybe you wanted to try more than just…”  
Caelum’s answer was short and precise. “I don’t.”   
“Right.”  
“This was a mistake.” The blond Slytherin moved to leave but, as soon as he did, he was stopped by a hand on his arm.  
“Wait! Can we start over? I was just thinking about your lips and how nice they are and how they would feel…” The brown haired boy was not very good at self-defense.   
“Please don’t. And could you…”  
Billy, as had been requested, released the other. “Sorry.”  
“We were kissing, that’s all.” Caelum’s speech showed slight annoyance.  
The other boy kept going though. “But don’t you want more?”  
“No! I mean, not right now.” The blond’s voice turned from loud to soft.   
“Fine, I… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” Billy finally understood the other’s point of view.  
“Yes, you shouldn’t have.”   
“Just know that this is hard. I never been with a bloke before. I don’t know how to do things.” The brown eyed boy bit his lip in an attempt to demonstrate shyness in his words.  
“Was that why you kissed me? You wanted to… experiment?” Caelum didn’t wish for this to be true.  
“No! That’s not what I… I like you, I truly do. You’re hot and I’m hot and I want you and I think you want me too. Do you?”  
“Y… yes.”  
Billy released a soft smile as he approached the silver blond once more. “We can take things slower. I’m not gonna make you do anything you don’t want to.”  
“Thanks.” He didn’t sound very thankful.   
“Can we kiss again?”   
Caelum thought it to be unwise. “I’m tired, I should go to sleep. We have class tomorrow.”  
Billy was disappointed at the other’s words but still tried. “Well, for goodbye then?”   
The blond boy nodded without absolute certainty. “Ok.”   
Caelum was expecting a passionate act but, instead, got a soft peck on the cheek and a whisper. “Goodnight, Potter.” And so, with that, he was, once again, alone. 

Billy Taylor and Robert Larson were having their first meal of the day when the previous night’s events rose to the conversation.  
Robert was the first to speak. “I don’t get it, mate. Why were you defending the freak?”  
The word “freak” didn’t sound right to Billy anymore. However, he kept his face in poker state. “I wasn’t defending him, asshole. I was just tired of how you were all acting, that’s it.”  
“We were having fun. That’s all it was, a game.”  
“A very stupid one.”  
Robert shook his head in annoyance, his sandy blond hair moving in accordance. “Are you gonna stay like that the whole day? I was hoping we could maybe eat breakfast and chat a bit. I have a juicy piece of information that might interest you.”  
This, of course, caught the brunette’s interest. “Juicy?”  
The first word that left the other’s lips was enough to make Billy frown in confusion. “Misty. Greg heard her talking with her friends yesterday. You know… about you.”  
Yes, in confusion indeed. “About me? Why didn’t you say anything before?”  
“I wanted to get you alone. Didn’t wan’t Judi and the others to hear.”  
“And… what might this piece of “juicy” information be…” Billy was suddenly very interested in the subject.  
Robert smiled widely as he said the following words. “She wants you, mate.”  
“She what?”  
“She wants you.” He repeated.  
“I thought she hated me.” The brown eyed boy stated what he thought to be the obvious.   
“She doesn’t. She said you were fit.”   
This was all very surprising. “Really?”   
“Yeah. And that, if you were to ask her to Hogsmeade again she might say yes.”  
“Fuck.”   
“Yeah, mate. Pretty bloody fuck. She wants you! Cheers!” The sandy haired boy slapped his friend on the shoulder in congratulations.  
“What should I do?”  
This question was of most importance. The previous night, he had kissed Caelum Malfoy Potter. Of course, Robert was unaware of this fact. However, Billy’s options continued to play in his head and were taking control over other thoughts. He had enjoyed kissing Caelum, a lot actually, but Misty… he had been trying to get into her pants for ages and now she was finally willing? Shit. What should he do?  
Robert answered his question immediately. “Ask her out, obviously.”  
“Right.”  
“So? Are you doing it?”  
“When?” Confusing, it was all very confusing to Billy.  
The other boy pushed him roughly in response. “Now, you asswipe!”  
“Now?” The brunette didn’t have much time to decide then.  
“Yeah. Do it, she’s right there.”  
She was indeed sitting in the Hufflepuff table, just a couple of feet away.  
“Oh.”  
Robert laughed at his friend’s lack of emotion, reading him as utterly surprised. “Good luck, mate.”  
“Right.”  
It was decided then. Well, he didn’t truly decide himself but what could Billy do? He couldn’t just refuse this. It would appear very strange and he didn’t want people to know he was now interested in the person students had decided to be the Hogwarts’ freak. And so, he did it. The brown haired boy approached the Hufflepuffs, cleared his throat and called: “Misty?”  
The girl looked up at him, taking her time to do so. “Yeah?”  
Billy swallowed nervously. “I was wondering if you… I don’t know, would be interested in going to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?”  
“Ok.” Her response was short and, truth be told, not very enthusiastic but still, it was a yes.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. Meet me at Honeydukes. I need to get some supplies.” Misty was definitely playing the cool card but it didn’t matter much to Billy. All he could think of was her “Ok.”.  
“Great. See you uh… then.” The boy didn’t know how to react to this. And so, he showed awkwardness.   
“Sure. Bye.” She turned around quickly. Again, with no enthusiasm whatsoever.   
“Uh… bye.”  
When Billy returned his gaze to his friend, he found him looking straight at him. He mouthed a “What?” towards Robert, as in a “What just happened?”. The sandy blond boy just shrugged his shoulders. 

Potions. They were having Potions again. This meant Caelum would be seeing Billy once more. They didn’t share many classes, just Potions and Muggle Studies, which was something Caelum had always found strange. Billy Taylor interested in Muggles? Yes, it didn’t seem to fit.   
Not surprisingly, the blond boy was the first of the two to arrive. He took his usual seat and waited. He felt nervous, deadly so actually. The boy couldn’t help but gaze at the door from time to time. Seconds had appeared to be minutes, so it had seemed the other was taking ages when, in fact, he had arrived shortly after.   
Billy walked into the room in his usual confident persona. His eyes turned towards Caelum’s, a small barely noticeable smile playing on his   
lips.   
Professor Abbot was quick to realize the boy’s lack of motion. “Mr. Taylor, will you please sit down?”  
Billy thought about his options. Where would he sit? He wanted to be next to Caelum but would it appear strange? They had finished their assignment so now he didn’t actually have to be next to him, even though he wanted to. He shouldn’t.   
“Billy?” The woman insisted. Her student was not responding to her demand.  
The brown eyed boy woke up from his slumber at the sound of his name and finally sat. “Sorry, professor.” He found the best option quickly: the seat behind Caelum, which was still free. He could be close to him then and not be obvious about it. Perfect.   
The silver blond felt disappointment running through his body as he saw Billy move past him. This feeling didn’t stay for long though as he realized the other had chose a desk so close to him.  
“I have read your assignments and I must say, some of you have yet to learn the art of correct spelling.” Professor Abbot’s eyes shifted towards the back of the classroom, resting on the students who Caelum assumed to be the “some of you” she was referring to. “That being said, here they are, all graded.”  
She proceeded to hand the students their essays. The silver eyed boy swallowed nervously. It wasn’t usual for him to get bad grades. However, he still couldn’t help but feel fright each time he was to receive his returned assignments.   
Caelum wondered on which desk the essay would land. Would professor Abbot choose him or would she choose Billy? She ended up choosing him.  
“Very good, mr. Potter and, of course, mr. Taylor.” She winked at both boys before continuing her duties.  
The blond instinctively turned around to face the brunette. Billy carried a wide smile on his lips, his excited whisper only for Caelum to hear. “Let me see!”   
The silver eyed boy stretched his arm, allowing the other to grab the paper from him.   
Billy looked at the essay with his eyes large. He seemed to be fully focused on the object in his hands. However, when Caelum decided to turn, the boy said softly: “Wait.” The blond suddenly stopped as the brunette ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook, writing something on it as fast as he possibly could. He then moved to return the essay to Caelum, the scribbled paper in the same hand, prepared to be taken as well.   
Caelum was quick to understand the hint, grab it all and, right after turning back around, carefully read what was on the extra item. The words written were the ones that follow: “Third door on the left.” Third door on the… Of the classroom? But… wasn’t that a storage closet? 

That day’s class had been long or, at least, had appeared that way to both Caelum and Billy. All they wanted to hear was “Class dismissed.” But they had to wait and wait and wait… until…  
“Alright then. Class dismissed.”   
Professor Abbot clasped her hands together after those two sentences, something that had finally allowed Billy to run out of the room. His movements were fast and agile and so, he was gone rather quickly. Caelum decided to be slower though. It was for the best. He shouldn’t be seen following the other, that would definitely raise questions. 

Billy bit his nails in anticipation. This was something he had done a lot as a child and that he had given up as he grew older. However, during stressful times, like the one he seemed to be facing at that moment, the nail bitting was quick to make its appearance.   
“What’s taking him so long?”   
The room was small, dark and damp, the only source of light being the one from the brown haired boy’s wand that he had strategically placed on a shelf. The scenery was strangely romantic however. Stolen kisses in a storage closet? Hidden ones? How cliché was that? They were not Romeo and Juliet, definitely not. They were just…  
Billy’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an opening door, Caelum Potter had just entered the room.   
The silver blond didn’t even have time to search for another presence. As soon has he stepped inside, he was grabbed.  
“You took long.” The brown eyed boy couldn’t help but release a smile as he spoke, his two arms around the other’s waist.  
“I had to wait. I couldn’t simply…”  
Caelum was suddenly silenced by a pair of lips on his own in a short but pleasurable kiss.  
“Missed you.”   
“How could you miss me? We were just together.” There was a playful tone in the blond’s voice.  
“Our lips weren’t.”  
Another kiss and then, a pair of lips on the curve of Caelum’s neck, who couldn’t control himself, involuntarily releasing a soft moan.  
Billy laughed, his mouth yet to leave the other’s skin. “I like that.” The boy continued, taking a step further, sucking on it.  
Caelum tried to suppress another moan but failed to do so.  
“Say my name.” The brunette whispered his words in a seductive manner.  
The blond laughed, the seduction plan failing.  
Billy wasn’t willing to give up though. “Common, say it. Billy…”   
Caelum played with the request instead of giving in to it. “What? Like this? Billy… I want you so bad. Oh, Billy, your lips… yes, do that again… you’re so…”   
“I know you’re making fun of me. Still, Big Billy is loving it.”  
“Big Billy?” The mocking tone in the silver eyed boy’s voice did not carry subtlety.   
“Hmm Hmm. See?” Billy chose to move his erection towards the other in order to make himself understood.  
“Billy.” Caelum warned.  
“Yeah?”  
“We already had this conversation.”  
“I was just showing you how much I like you.”  
“Fine but…”  
The blond was silenced, a passionate kiss interrupting his words. This was accompanied by a satisfied moan from Billy, followed by another from Caelum. The brown haired boy then grabbed the other’s ass, who, surprisingly didn’t reject the touch, and pulled him towards himself. The   
idea was to join their hips, however, this failed to happen, they weren’t able to touch completely. Billy was apparently too tall in comparison to Caelum for it to work. The boy, being as he was, decided to comment this fact.  
“You’re short.”   
The blond Slytherin seemed shocked at the other’s realization. “What? No, I’m not.”  
“You’re shorter than me.”  
Caelum continued his attempt at self-defense. “That’s because you’re tall.”   
“Sorry to break it to you, but I’m not that tall.”  
“You’re not getting into my pants by saying those things.”  
This seemed to allow Billy to hope for more. “Oh. So… Does that mean there is a possibility of me getting into your pants?”  
“Fuck you.”   
The brown haired boy, ignoring the insult, let his lips return to Caelum’s. He whispered shortly after. “Your lips are driving me mad.” The kiss continued, no answer from the other. Billy kept his speech going, his mouth never leaving the blond’s. “You’re making me think all sorts of dirty things.”  
These words, however, were enough to earn a response from Caelum. “Billy…”  
“Your ass is nice too.” The brown eyed boy squeezed the other’s ass.  
“Bil…” The silver blond attempted another warning but was quickly interrupted.   
“Oh common, you like it when I say these things. I can feel it you know, my leg can feel it. Right here.” Billy, wanting to prove his point, moved his leg to rub Caelum’s noticeable erection.  
This action, unfortunately for the blond, caused him to speak the other’s name in a moan. It felt way too nice, the touch. “Billy.”   
The brown haired boy, as expected, seemed to have loved the reaction. “That’s it. Keep saying it.”  
Shortly after, Billy took the opportunity to get his right hand inside Caelum’s pants, no fabric between him and the blond’s ass, something that made him perfectly capable of the following action: caressing the boy’s entrance, making him release their lips and moan.  
“I bet you’re tight.”  
Caelum did not protest. Instead, he went for another kiss, a hungry one, his tongue wrestling Billy’s as he pushed him towards the nearest shelf, an unknown object falling onto the floor. Due to this, the brown haired boy’s back had a moment of pain, a moment that was ignored for words to be released. “Bloody hell, I want to fuck you.”  
Caelum continued his silence, ignoring what the other had said, his only object of desire: Billy’s lips.  
“Do you want me to?”  
Still, no words were leaving the blond’s mouth.  
Frustration hit, making Billy pull away for a second to look into the silver blond’s eyes. He kept his voice soft as he repeated his question though, too afraid of ruining the event. “Hey. Do you want me to?”  
Finally, Caelum was ready to speak, his voice barely audible but existent. “Yes.”  
Billy didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly pushed the blond towards the closed door and turned him around, making him face the flat surface.  
Caelum bit his lower lip in anticipation, his heart fast inside his chest. He knew he probably shouldn’t be doing this but he couldn’t help it, he wanted to. It didn’t take long for his pants to be roughly pulled down, underwear too, his ass now bare.   
The sound of Billy pulling down his own downstairs garments filled the room and not much time passed until Caelum felt two hands on his hips and the brunette’s hard member pressing between his lower cheeks. This was incredibly arousing, so much that a pleasurable sensation went through the blond boy’s body, making him moan in anticipation.  
Billy couldn’t help it, he had to say: “Fuck. You’re begging for it.”  
“Shut up.” Caelum managed in protest as he attempted to regain his dignity.  
The brown eyed boy ignored him though, continuing. “Don’t worry, I know what to do. I’ve done this with girls before. It shouldn’t be much different.”  
“Billy, please shut up.” Talking about girls Billy had shagged was definitely not arousing.  
In response to that, the other released a short low laugh, his finger finding itself inside Caelum, who groaned. Billy was stretching the boy as one finger turned to two and then three…  
“Let me just…” The brunette suddenly stopped, lowering himself to reach the pocket of his pants, this action resulting in the appearance of a bottle of lube.  
“What are you…”  
Billy didn’t take long to get up and return to his position. “Lube. We’re gonna need it.”  
Caelum’s eyes turned wide, he couldn’t believe the other. “You brought lube?”  
“Yeah. And good thing I did, right?”  
“Bloody hell…”  
A great amount of lube fell into Billy’s hand, who reached towards his cock, covering it with the thick liquid.  
“Ready?”  
“Uh… w… what?” Apparently, the silver eyed boy had lost himself in his thoughts during the other’s actions.  
“For me to fuck you.” How was Billy so comfortable with these kind of words?  
“Oh. Right. Yeah. Ok.”  
With Caelum’s consent, the brunette positioned his hard cock on his hole, pushing in carefully. “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“You won’t.”  
“If it feels wrong…”  
“I’ll tell you.”  
“Good.”  
Billy waited to be fully inside before grabbing the other’s hips. When he finally did so, he released a big smile filled with excitement for what was about to happen and began to move slowly.  
These time, Caelum did moan the brown haired boy’s name. “Billy.”  
“Shit, you feel good.”  
“Please.”  
“What, baby? What do you need?”  
The silver blond chose to ignore the use of the word “baby” because, if he didn’t, the moment would most likely be ruined. Instead, the boy spoke. “Harder, I want…” A loud moan escaped his lips, his sentence left unfinished, Billy had just thrusted roughly into him.  
“Shhh!” The brown haired boy was quick to remove himself from the other, something that left Caelum to groan in disappointment.  
“No, don’t…”  
Billy, as fast as he could possibly manage, found his wand and casted a silencing spell. Then he lighted up the room once more. “Sorry, you were being a bit loud.”  
“Oh… Do you want me to…”  
“No! I casted a silencing spell, you can moan as loud as you want now. Bloody hell, please do.”  
“Billy.” Caelum called, reminding the other to return to his previous action.  
“Right.”  
Billy was inside him once again.  
“You can go faster.”  
The boy moved faster.  
“Rough.”  
The boy moved roughly.  
“Billy, please…” Caelum begged, moaning his words.  
Billy did not answered vocally, he simply kept going faster and faster, roughly, just as was requested of him.  
The silver blond couldn’t control himself, he was moaning continuously, the sensation overwhelming. Pleasure was all he felt. Yet, he needed more, he needed… A shout was suddenly released, loudly Caelum expressed himself. Luckily, the silencing spell had been casted.  
When it came to Billy, well, he would have been able to continue if he hadn’t heard the blond, the sound was too much for him to even attempt self-control. He was quick to find release as well. With a low satisfied groan, he reached his goal.  
Their breathing was heavy afterwards, the sound filling the small space.  
“You’re amazing.” Billy pecked Caelum shoulder. However, there was no response. “You ok?” Still, nothing. “Hey…” The brown haired boy moved towards the blond’s side, turning his face gently towards his, his hand resting on Caelum’s right cheek. “Is something wrong?”  
“No.” Finally, a word.  
“Did I hurt you?”  
“No.” The silver eyed boy kept his speech short as he proceeded to pull his pants up.  
“Are you mad?”  
“No, I’m not mad.”  
“I thought you were enjoying it.”  
“I was. I mean, I did. It felt good, really, it did. It’s just… it’s… it’s silly.”  
Silly? “What’s silly?”  
“I…”  
“Tell me.”  
“I don’t… I never wanted to be gay, ok?” Caelum finally confessed what was ailing him, he could feel tears gathering in his eyes but he resisted them with all his strength. He was not one to cry, he wasn’t, and he wanted to keep things that way.   
Billy found himself surprised at what the other had just said. “But you’re the last person who would have a problem with that.”  
“That’s not true.”  
“Caelum, you have two dads.”   
“I know.”  
“I only have one. And, let me tell ya, he would be really pissed if he knew what we just did.” The brunette laughed at his own words, even though they weren’t exactly the most funny.  
Caelum hesitated before speaking. “I did say it was silly.”  
“It’s not silly.”  
“I don’t want anyone to know.”  
“Common, do you really think I would tell anyone?”  
“Right, of course not. Being with the “freak” is not a…”  
“Don’t say that.”  
The blond boy tightened his lips, looked down for a moment and then continued. “Was this it?”  
“It?”  
“Yeah, will we see each other again or…”  
“I want us to.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
“I… I want that too.”  
Billy letted himself release a boyish crooked smile. “Cool.”   
“Cool.” Caelum repeated the gesture.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six :D  
> More to come!

Misty? He was not interested in Misty, well, he used to be but not anymore. She was a down right self-assured light-brained cunt (I beg your pardon). Whatever attraction he had had for her had been solely based on her physical attributes and was, definitely, long gone. Still, there he was, standing outside Honeydukes just like she had told him to. He just hoped it for it go terribly bad, for her to realize that she did not find him fit after all and that he was not worthy of her “precious” time. Hopefully, this was what was going to occur. Hopefully.  
He waited for a while, checking his wristwatch to find it ticking continuously, time passing slowly but passing indeed. Maybe she had stood him up, maybe this had all been an evil scheme to make him look bad. It hadn’t though. A few more minutes went by and the girl arrived, a cocky smirk resting on her lips.  
“How long have you been there?” Her voice carried a hidden tone of seduction. Misty seemed to be performing her charm.  
“Uh not long.” Billy lied. He didn’t want her to think he had been eager to meet her and had stood in anticipation of their meeting.  
The blue eyed girl gazed at him, taking her time, she was evaluating his appearance. “I still haven’t gone you know.”  
“Gone?”  
“Yeah, to Honeydukes.”  
“Oh.”  
“I guess you’re coming with me.”  
Billy was definitely not excited about that but it wasn’t like he would be excited about any of the activities they were about to embark on anyway. “Right.”  
Her face suddenly changed into an indecipherable expression. Was it showing confusion? Anger? Spite maybe? “What? You don’t want to come?”  
“No, I do.”  
“Then what are you waiting for?” Misty was not the most caring of people, her voice constantly had a tone of authority to it.  
The brown eyed boy wasn’t used to being talked to in such a way. “W… what?”  
“Go in.”  
“Right.”  
And so, at the girl’s request, they got in.  
The store was surprisingly empty that day, only a couple of people inside, chatting quietly as they stuffed their bags with all sorts of sweets.  
“Chocolate frogs are my favourite.” Misty announced.  
“Yeah… I like them too.” Billy wasn’t lying about that, however, he was doing a rather bad job at hiding his true feelings.  
She paused, noticing his state, her eyes resting on him as she spoke. “Are you nervous or something?”  
“No. I’m just…”  
“You’re on a date with me. Isn’t that what you wanted?”  
“Not really.” The boy muttered to himself. Luckily, the other hadn’t fully understand him.  
“Sorry what?”  
“Uh I said yes, of course it was.”  
“Shouldn’t you be excited then?”  
“Excited?”  
“Yes.”  
The following left Billy’s lips: “You’re not the bloody queen.” The boy had not been thinking.  
He had now offended her. “Excuse me?”  
And he kept going. “I mean, it’s not like you’re the last girl on Earth.”  
This was enough to make Misty angry, her unreadable expression long gone. “What are you trying to say? That I’m not attractive enough for you, is that it? Just so you know, many guys would be thrilled to be in your shoes. You should consider yourself lucky.”  
Of course, she would say that. Billy released a “Pff!” before saying “Sure.”  
“I knew you were an idiot but I never thought your brain to be so bloody hollow.”  
Billy couldn’t help himself, before he could gather his thoughts, a short laugh of spite left his lips.  
Misty opened her mouth in shock, her eyes wide. She then closed her lips, turning them into a thin line before she spoke once more. “I think you should leave.”  
Billy was quick to do so. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked out of the shop, his shoulders shrugging in the process.  
And so, he had done it. He had screwed things up and it hadn’t even been that hard, just a few out of placed words and the brown haired boy was free to enjoy the rest of his day at Hogsmeade. 

Caelum was at the The Three Broomsticks when he was surprised by Billy Taylor’s presence. The blond boy had looked up to find the other sitting at the counter, a bottle of butterbeer beside him, a cigarette between his fingers. How long had he been there? And also, he was smoking, publicly, was he even old enough for that? Wasn’t he afraid of being caught?  
He must had been staring for a while because, next thing he knew, he had been spotted, Billy turning his eyes to meet his. A gaze was shared between the two, one strong enough to allow them to communicate through it. They weren’t exactly reading each other’s mind but, somehow, Caelum understood the other’s intentions. The brown haired boy looked away after a few seconds and took a long sip, finishing his drink, his cigarette left behind in an ashtray as he left towards the bathroom. Taking the hint, the silver eyed boy soon followed.  
As Caelum had expected, the bathroom door was unlocked. He entered quietly, locking it after doing so. A pair of arms quickly found their way around his waist, pulling him towards another body, Billy’s.  
“H…” The silver eyed boy intended to greet the brunette but was silenced as soon as he opened his mouth, a pair of lips reaching his. The blond released a pleased “Mmm” sound, a small smile resting on his lips.  
“I’ve been thinking about you.” Billy whispered agains’t the other’s mouth.  
Caelum whispered back. “You have?”  
“Yeah, about how good it felt to be inside you.”  
Of course he would lead the conversation that way. The silver blond chose not to answer.  
“And about your lips too, about how they would feel around my cock. I know you’re a moaner, bet you would moan as you suck me too.”  
Again, Caelum chose not to respond. Should he feel shocked at what the other had just said? Should he be offended by his words?  
Billy took his silence as an opportunity to let his hands wander downwards, resting them on the other’s lower cheeks, squeezing them as he pulled him closer. The blond boy’s breathing turned heavy agains’t the other’s lips but, somehow, he managed to blurt out words. “Fine.” His voice showed annoyance. Still, he went down, anger clouding his judgement, his knees on top of the floor’s cold surface as he unbuckled Billy’s belt and opened his zipper. The brunette, despite the nature of his previous speech, was quick to notice the emotion that was overpowering the other.  
“Wait.” Billy grabbed Caelum’s hands, stopping his actions.  
“I thought you wanted it.” The tone in the blond’s voice had yet to change.  
“Not like this.”  
Sarcasm was soon to make its appearance. “Don’t worry, I’ll moan.”  
The brown haired boy’s face contorted in shock. “What the hell, Caelum!”  
“You think of me as a whore, I’m just acting accordingly.”  
“I don’t think you’re a whore.”  
“Yeah right.”  
Billy pulled Caelum up, making the blond’s face turn towards his own. “I like it when we have sex but it’s more than that.”  
Caelum crossed his arms, certainly not believing the other’s words. “Then, you’re in love with me, is that it?”  
This caught the brunette off guard. How could he ask that? “N… no, I’m…”  
“So, you like it when we have sex but you are not in love. I do think if you take love out of sex, all you have left is, well, sex.”  
The obvious left Billy’s lips. “I don’t need love to enjoy being with you.”  
And so left Caelum’s. “How do you even know that you enjoy being with me when all we do is snog and fuck?”  
“If I just wanted to fuck you, I wouldn’t have willingly mess up my date with the girl I’ve been wanting to screw for months!”  
“You had a date?” The blond furrowed his eyebrows.  
“Yes and it was horrible. Lasted about two minutes.”  
“Was it with Misty?”  
“How did you…”  
“You’re pretty obvious about your attraction to her.” A knowing expression rested on Caelum’s features.  
“Yeah, well, I don’t like her anymore.”  
“Good for you.” The silver eyed boy released his eyes from the other, looking down, the tiled floor suddenly appearing rather interesting.  
There was a moment of silence shortly after, Billy wondering if he should say the words that are playing in his head, he did. “Caelum, are you… are you in love with me?”  
“What?” Caelum was shocked at this. It was true that he had asked a similar question not long before but it was different when it was directed at him and not the other way around. “Of course not!”  
“Well, you obviously want more than just…”  
“I didn’t say that.”  
The brown haired boy ignored the blond’s response and continued. “This is all very new to me, I’m not ready to have a boyfriend.”  
“What? Boyfriend?” Did Billy just say “boyfriend”?  
Billy ignored the other’s words once more and kept his speech going. “I like you, Caelum, but us being in a relationship? I mean, I’m not even gay. I guess, maybe bisexual? Can’t we just continue what we have here? I don’t want us to stop.”  
“I don’t want that either.” This was true.  
A smile appeared on the taller boy’s lips. “So, what do you say? Will you be my not-boyfriend?”  
Caelum couldn’t help but laugh at the other’s suggestion. “Sure.”

Two weeks had passed since the boys argument. Things between them had stayed rather pleasant during those days. They would often meet each other secretly but had yet to have sex again, kisses and words their main form of communication.  
The month of May was coming to an end, which meant the current school year would soon finish, exams were coming up and many students were now fully focused on studying while stressing over their future grades.  
Caelum’s Astronomy class had been cancelled for the day so he had some extra time to go over his Transfiguration notes. The boy didn’t feel like going to the library though. It used to be his go to spot when he found himself needing to be far from other students, however, at that moment, it was probably filled with youngsters struggling to memorize facts and spells, something not very appealing for Caelum. So, he decided, funny enough, to go to the Astronomy Tower, a place that was usually strangely empty. Caelum could maybe sit on the floor, his back agains’t the wall, while attempting to decipher his own handwriting. 

The boy was passing through the headmaster’s office when he suddenly stopped, surprised by the presence of an unexpected person, his father, Albus Severus Potter.  
“Dad?”  
The black haired man looked to his left to find his son looking at him with a rather shocked look on his face. “Caelum!” He then ran towards the blond boy, crushing him in a hug. “Missed you, kid.”  
Caelum attempted to respond but his words were muffled by the fabric of the other’s shirt.  
When Albus finally released the boy, his fatherly side jumped out even higher, a wide smile baring his teeth. “Are you ok? How’s school? Too busy studying to write to your old men uh? No worries, I understand. Well, you could still send a letter from time to time, nothing wrong with that. You look thin. Have you been eating enough? You need to watch your health, can’t have you running around with only skin and bones.”  
“Dad…”  
“Oh no, something happened, didn’t it? Did you have a fight with your friends?” Yes, his father thought he had friends, something that might have been Caelum’s fault, the boy was prone to release a lie or two when referring to his social life from time to time. “Don’t worry, that’s something totally normal. Me and Scor argued quite a bit, still do act…”  
The blond boy couldn’t take Albus’ frantic speech any longer, he had to interrupt. “Nothing happened, dad. I didn’t have a fight with my friends and, don’t worry, I have been eating.”  
“Good. That’s good.” The man’s smile dropped for a slight second only to return even bigger and, once again, Caelum was crushed by the other’s arms. “Bloody hell, I’ve missed you!”  
“Dad, please… You’re embarrassing me.”  
Thankfully, the boy was freed. Albus kept talking though. “Oh common, there’s no one here. And be thankful, it could be worse, I could be using pet names!”  
“Please don’t.”  
“Don’t you worry! You may keep your dignity!”  
Caelum rolled his eyes, unable to control himself. “Thanks.”  
There was a slight pause before the green eyed man spoke once more, it seemed that he had been studying his son’s appearance. “Have you always been this short?”  
“Short?” Why was everyone suddenly calling him short? He wasn’t, was he?  
“Hmm… Don’t know why but I had the impression you were about my height but I guess not.”  
“I’m not short, dad!” Caelum was not willing to admit such a thing and, even if it was true, it wasn’t as if it was extreme enough to be topic of a conversation.  
“Well, you’re not tall.”  
This subject was really not amusing for the boy. “Did you come to Hogwarts strictly to insult me? Why are you here anyway?”  
“The headmaster wanted to talk to me about something.”  
Caelum frowned at this new piece of information. “Professor Mugsworth? About what?”  
“About me teaching here.”  
“What? You? Teach?” This was not good.  
“Yeah, Astronomy.”  
“But… there’s already an Astronomy teacher.”  
“Yes, well, apparently he has been causing trouble. It seems that he has pretty much been doing anything in his reach to get himself fired.” Was that why they hadn’t had Astronomy that day? The teacher had purposely highjacked the class? “So, they called me to uh… replace him I suppose.”  
“You won’t accept though, will you?” If he did then he would certainly realize how horrifyingly unpopular Caelum was. He couldn’t possibly accept, he just couldn’t.  
“I… I said I would think about it.”  
“You have to refuse.”  
“Why? Why would I have to refuse?”  
The question threw the blond boy suddenly off guard. How would he answer that? “Uh… Because… Because of dad! You can’t just leave dad, he would be all alone. You can’t do that to him, it’s… it’s…”  
Albus sighed, his son’s words were indeed reflecting his worries. “Yes, that’s… that's my main concern. I would obviously miss him and I don’t want him to feel lonely. Well, but he does have Lizzie. Remember Lizzie? Your father’s friend? The one with the big blue hair, all curly and messy?”  
“Yeah, dad, I remember Lizzie.”  
“Right. I don’t know, like I said, I’m gonna think about it. We’ll see.”  
There was an awkward silence after that. Caelum broke it.  
“Dad?”  
“Yes, kid?”  
I lied to you, I actually have no friends. And I’m constantly bullied, everyone here calls me a freak. Also, I’ve lost my virginity. With a guy. So, I guess I’m like you and dad, I’m gay. But I don’t want to be, I don’t want to be gay and a freak. I just want to be normal… This was the speech that was running through Caelum’s head, however, instead his words were: “I have to go study.”  
“Oh. Right. Yes, of course. You need to study. I… I should go as well. I have to talk to your father about this. I need to know what he thinks and uh… It was good to see you.” Albus' voice showed disappointment but he still smiled, he missed his son and their conversation had been way too short and was now coming to an end. The man wished he could stay with him just a tad bit longer but it seemed that Caelum wasn’t on the same page as him.  
“It was good to see you too.” The silver eyed boy returned the smile and wrapped his arms around his father in a tight hug.  
Albus reacted by lovingly kissing the other on the head, gently slapping his back twice and releasing himself. “Well, off you go then.”  
“Bye, dad.” After saying his last words, Caelum made his way towards his previous destination, leaving the black haired man behind.  
“Bye.”

Caelum had been correct, the Astronomy Tower had indeed been deserted and had, as suspected, been the perfect spot for his study activities.  
The silver blond calmly grabbed his books and threw them inside his bag, a sigh finishing the action. Caelum then looked around, noticing that the night had already fallen. He quickly glanced at his watch. It was 9:30 p.m., which meant: he was late for dinner.  
“Shit.” The boy began running, hoping that he would still be able to have that day’s last meal. His stomach made itself aware in the process, a low groan leaving it.  
The school’s corridors were dark, the sole light source the one from the candlelit lamps that were decorating the walls. They were enough, however, for Caelum to know which path to take. So, there he was, running frantically, his bag almost slipping away as he continuously kept adjusting it on his shoulder, “Shit” and “Fuck” the only words leaving his lips.  
This motion continued for a few more minutes, there were still many steps to take for the blond boy to arrive at his destination but he wasn’t about to give up. He kept moving quickly, his breathing heavy as tiredness began to hit. He was indeed hungry and, if he didn’t keep going, he was most likely to fail. When he finally got to the Great Hall he was met with two closed doors, mocking him.  
Returning to the Dungeons had been excruciating. It appeared that Caelum now had to wait until morning for nourishment. The boy could merely huff as he walked forward, stopping his steps not long after. Outside the entrance, Robert Woolf and Billy Taylor stood, chatting idly. Robert seemed to be pressing his friend about something. Caelum had not been spotted, so he stood there, listening, even though he probably shouldn’t.  
“What the hell did you do, mate?” The sandy blond asked not very quietly.  
Billy sighed in annoyance. “Nothing. It didn’t go well, that’s all.”  
“You can say that again. She’s been spreading all sorts of shit about you for weeks. You must have done something or else she wouldn’t be working her ass off ruining your reputation.”  
“I didn’t do anything!” The brown haired Slytherin couldn’t care less about this subject. Misty was the last thing on the boy’s mind. Still, it was better to answer his friend than to stay silent. “Ok, I might have lightly insulted her but nothing else. She’s just psychotic.”  
“Maybe. But the fact is: you’re screwed. How the hell are you gonna get a girl now?” That was, of course, Robert’s concern.  
“Couldn’t care less.” He really couldn’t.  
And this was, not surprisingly, reason for the other to be shocked. “Couldn’t care less?! Mate, think about your willy, you can’t allow it to suffer! Who knows, it might fall off! And you definitely don’t want that.”  
Billy rolled his eyes at his friend’s speech. “I highly doubt it’ll fall off, Rob.”  
“I’m telling ya, Billy, this year might be finishing soon but there’s still two more to come. Two more years without fucking? You won’t last.” Robert suddenly stopped but soon continued. “Is there something you’re hiding? Are you dying? Mate, if you are, you gotta tell me. Corpses freak me out, no way I’m…”  
“I’m not dying, asswipe.”  
There was an exaggerated sigh of relief from the sandy blond. “Well, then it’s something else.” Realization hit. “Fucking hell… Don’t tell me. Are you… mate, are you bloody in love?”  
“What?” Billy felt his face heat up. Hopefully, his cheeks hadn’t turned red. They had though and so had Caelum’s, who stood not very far from the two.  
Robert’s eyes became wide. “Shit, you are! You’re bloody in love! Who is it? It’s not Judi, right? You know I kinda fancy her. You can’t just steal my girl. That’s not ok, Billy. Fuck. It is her… How could you do this? We’re supposed to be mates!”  
“It’s not Judi!” The brunette practically shouted in the hopes of shutting up his friend, who just laughed in victory.  
“So there is someone… Ah! I knew it! I can always tell, you know?” Robert released a sharklike grin. “Talk to me then. Who is it? Are you two like secretly dating? Never thought of you as the romantic type… Common, just say it, you can trust dear old Rob, who is it?”  
Caelum listened to their words carefully, his heart fast in his chest. Was this actually true? Was Billy in love with someone?  
“I’m not telling you shit.”  
“I won’t say a thing to anyone.”  
“Don’t care.” Billy was not about to give in.  
The blond kept insisting though. “I’m your best mate!”  
“I’m not telling you, Rob!”  
Robert raised his hands in defeat. “Ok, suit yourself. I guess I’ll have to find out fo…”  
The silver eyed boy’s bag suddenly fell off his shoulder, going straight towards the ground, the sound startling the pair, who had now noticed his presence. A “shit” left Caelum’s mouth.  
Insults were quick to come, Billy’s friend was, of course, the one to release them. “Bloody… Hey, freak! You weren’t eavesdropping, were ya?”  
The brown haired boy’s eyes were wide with dread.  
“Uh n… no.” The silver blond felt his face warm as a shiver ran along his spine in contrast.  
Robert continued his attack. “This is a private conversation. You know what private means, don’t ya?” Caelum stayed quiet so, naturally, the boy kept his act. “Hey! I’m talking to you! Answer the bloody question.”  
“Yes, I know what private means.” Caelum spoke softly, not feeling courageous enough to raise his voice.  
Robert Woolf did one of his signature sneers. “Good. We’re gonna get in now. Wait here before you enter. Don’t wanna be seen next to a nasty freak like you.” He then waved to the boy beside him. “Common, Billy, let’s go.”  
Caelum’s eyes couldn’t help but pass through Billy, who kept his gaze down as he followed his friend. The two boys were quick to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say, this one was a though one. Took me a while to finally come somewhere close to being happy with it. 
> 
> Well, hope you enjoy!  
> More to come!

Caelum Malfoy Potter had failed various attempts to fall asleep that night. His mind was racing, preventing him to find comfort.  
Was Billy truly in love? Billy in love? Billy Taylor? That couldn’t possibly be, could it? Why were they still meeting up then? If Billy was in love with someone and most likely dating them, he wouldn’t have kept his relationship with Caelum. But why did he not correct his friend when he had talked about him loving another? It would be natural for the boy to do so if it was a lie. It wasn’t though, was it? Yes, Billy was indeed in love, he had found someone and now he would soon stop seeing Caelum. The silver blond was having trouble accepting this reality, he wasn’t ready for things to go back to how they used to be. He didn’t have anyone else but Billy. Billy, who had been the only person to see Caelum as more than a freak. Billy, whose kisses were so sweet yet so undeniably passionate. He didn’t want him to like someone else. He wanted him to… Bloody hell… He wanted Billy to like him. Him, no one else. Fuck.  
Caelum couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t stay there any longer, lying on his now extremely uncomfortable mattress. He had to get up. Maybe go to the common room. Yes, he should go to the common room, read a book and try to think of something, anything, else than Billy bloody Taylor. 

Billy inhaled deeply, his exhale releasing the greyish smoke he had been holding. The boy was sitting alone in front of the empty Slytherin fireplace, in his right hand: a burning cigarette, in his left: an unwrapped peppermint candy, tightly hidden by his fingers.  
The big clock on his left was mocking him, time passing quickly yet slowly in the brown haired boy’s mind. It was 4:15, dawn was approaching and Billy had lied awake all night, his thoughts taunting him throughout. There were many questions playing in his head and the expected answers did not serve to appease Billy’s growing nerves.  
Another drag and his eyes closed to open soon after. He could hear steps nearby, someone was walking towards the room he was in. The boy quickly stubbed out his cigarette and popped the peppermint in his mouth in one motion. He then got up, hoping to be able to leave unnoticed, not wishing to have to speak to the person that was approaching. He failed his mission though, as soon as he turned around to leave, he was faced with another standing by the entrance, eyes wide towards his.  
“Oh.” Caelum’s clutched his book agains’t his chest, it serving as a shield between him and the brown haired boy frozen before him.  
Billy could only think of the obvious to say. “You’re awake.”  
“Yeah, I… couldn’t sleep.” The blond spoke softly, matching the other’s voice.  
“Right. Me neither.”  
One quick look at the brunette was enough to notice his discomfort and Caelum didn’t want to be the reason behind it. “If you want me to go, then I…”  
“No. Don’t worry about it, I was just leaving anyway.”  
Both boys were talking about moving, yet neither one did.  
The silver eyed boy swallowed, his next words not matching the sentences said before. “Uh… It’s… yeah.”  
Billy was quick to notice the oddness of the other’s response. “You ok?”  
“What? Me? Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” It seemed that one simple question was enough to startle the blond.  
“You’re acting strange.” The brunette furrowed his eyebrows as he questioned Caelum’s reaction.  
“No, I’m… it’s late and I just wasn’t expecting anyone to be here, that’s all.”  
Billy’s gaze stayed where it was, his mind racing as he wondered if he should or should not approach the subject that had been plaguing his thoughts all night. He did. “Does it have anything to do with what you heard?”  
“What I…” Caelum felt a sudden shyness rush through him, he was now having difficulty with the most simpler of tasks: breathing.  
“Yeah, you heard, right? What me and Rob were talking about?”  
“Oh. That. Uh… Well, yes, but I didn’t mean to, I…”  
“I know that. I’m just… I was wondering what were your uh… thoughts about it.” Billy’s heart began to race, regret hitting his body. Maybe he shouldn’t had brought it up, maybe some things were better to stay hidden, ignored and locked somewhere deep and isolated. Either way, there was no going back now.  
“My thoughts?”  
“Yes, your thoughts. You know, on the… about me and…” The brown eyed boy swallowed, his throat feeling rather dry at that moment.  
“Well, I think it’s… great actually.” Caelum released a tight smile, one big yet deceitful.  
“Great?”  
“Yeah, I mean it’s great that you found someone that you lo… I’m happy for you, I… I am.” Again, the smile.  
“You… what?”  
“I’m glad.” The blond attempted to widen his already too big to be truthful grin but failed. His face was now beginning to hurt.  
The brunette might not be what one might call a model student but he wasn’t a complete idiot, it was obvious that something was not quite right. “Caelum, what did you in fact hear?”  
“Uh… that you were uh… in… in love, I guess. Good thing. Love, I mean, love is a… good thing. It lifts a person’s spirit! Well, I wouldn’t know much about it but that’s what I imagine love to be, you know, good for the soul.” Caelum’s speech was quick, the words leaving his lips in a rush and his voice high in pitch.  
Billy looked at the other with a frown on his features. Caelum thought he was in love with someone, someone other than… But… “I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.”  
“W… what?” It was the silver eyed boy’s turn to frown now.  
“Are you really that daft?”  
“Daft?” Why was Billy suddenly insulting him?  
“Is that what… Bloody hell, Caelum…” The taller boy threw his hands to his face, covering it as he took a deep breath.  
“Did I say something wrong?” Caelum was starting to find himself confused.  
“You’re really going to make me say it, aren’t ya?”  
“Say it?”  
“Yeah, that… Who do you think it is?” Billy letted his hands fall and crossed his arms.  
“Uh…”  
“Tell me, who am I in love with?”  
“I… I wouldn’t know.”  
“Think for a second, will ya?”  
The blond boy was frozen in place. The brunette’s voice had a demanding tone to it, something that was making Caelum feel rather uncomfortable and small. “Billy, you haven’t really dropped any clues about who it…”  
“I think I’ve dropped plenty.” Frustration was starting to fill Billy’s body, he just couldn’t believe how the other could be so blind.  
Caelum took a deep breath before speaking. “Well, I guess I am that daft then.”  
“Fuck… Caelum?” The name left the brown haired boy’s lips in a gentle tone, his posture suddenly changing.  
The silver blond’s reaction was to swallow nervously. “Yeah?”  
“Are you really glad? That… that I’m in love with someone?” Billy was now fiddling with his fingers.  
“Y… yes.”  
The brown eyed boy didn’t seem to believe the other’s response. “Right. So, if I kissed a girl and proclaimed my love for her in front of you, you’d be glad?”  
“Uh…” He wouldn’t, yet he didn’t have the courage to say it. Caelum’s heart was already broken, humiliating himself would only make things worse.  
“Sorry, didn’t hear.”  
“I…”  
“Still can’t hear.” Billy kept pushing the boy, he wanted an answer, a truthful one.  
“Don’t talk to me like that.”  
At the blond’s words, the brunette suddenly realised he was not taking the correct approach. Truth be told, he was being a bit of a jackass. He paused before apologising. “Sorry. I’m being… I just… Bloody hell, are you really going to make me say it?”  
“Say what?” Caelum was feeling rather confused. What did Billy want to say? Maybe, maybe he would proclaim his love for him, admit that he was actually the object of his affection and not some girl. The boy was certain this was a quite unlikely reality though. Billy in love with him? That was just plain ridiculous.  
It wasn’t. With a deep breath, the brown haired boy spoke softly. “You’re a bloody idiot.”  
And, just like that, Billy crushed the now quite small piece of candy that was still stashed in his mouth and took a step forward. They were now very close, something that allowed the brunette to crash his lips onto Caelum’s, his arms surrounding the blond’s waist, holding him in place. The silver eyed boy’s eyes were wide throughout the process.  
Billy released the other’s lips in order to speak, his voice in a whisper. “Now tell me, who is it?”  
“Uh…”  
Another kiss followed.  
And another whisper. “Tell me.”  
“Billy, I…” Caelum had finally found the courage to speak but was interrupted by the brunette’s mouth once more on his. This time, the blond responded, the action turning wilder.  
After a soft satisfied and uncontrolled sigh had left Caelum’s lips, Billy found the opportunity to take the other’s book away and dropping it onto the ground before dragging him to the sofa in a pulling motion, lips never separating.  
The blond was quick to release a barely audible but perceptible moan. “Billy?”  
“Yes?” Billy sat and pulled Caelum towards his lap, who straddled his hips willingly.  
“Can we…”  
The brunette understood right away what the other meant to say. “You want to do it?”  
“Y… yeah. Do you think someone’ll walk in?”  
“Doubt it.”  
The boys then continued their previous action, Billy’s hands on Caelum’s cheeks and Caelum’s on Billy’s chest.  
“Are you really in love with me?” The silver eyed boy whispered, the excitement in his voice difficult to hide as he rested his forehead agains’t the other’s.  
“Yes.” The brunette couldn’t help but caress Caelum’s right cheek with his thumb.  
“But, that day, you said you…”  
“Things change.” And they had. “These past weeks… spending time with you as been…”  
The blond smiled before interrupting and admitting the following: “I… I think I… I think I might more than like you too.”  
“Really?” This pleased Billy quite a lot.  
“I don’t want you to be with anyone else.”  
“Is that right…” There was a teasing quality in the brown eyed boy’s voice, his teeth showing in a sharklike smile.  
“Uh uh.”  
Another kiss followed, Billy’s hand dropping to find Caelum’s ass and pull him even closer. “Tell me what you want. I want to know, I want you to feel good.”  
“I just want you.”  
“And how do you want me?”  
“Still.”  
“Still?”  
“Yeah, so I can touch you.” The silver eyed boy’s right hand went down, traveling towards the other’s crotch, squeezing it lightly. “Right here.”  
The brunette took a deep breath, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He didn’t say a thing.  
Caelum was suddenly feeling rather confident, the other was reacting favourably, his hard member displaying his desire. The blond kissed Billy once more, only to release their lips right afterwards. He then fell onto his knees, positioning himself in between the brunette’s legs.  
“Caelum?” Billy couldn’t believe Caelum’s actions. Did he really want to…  
The brunette was ignored as the silver eyed boy pushed his shorts down, revealing the previously hidden erection. Caelum’s eyes were soon to widen. It was true that they had had sex before but he had yet to actually see it. And, well, it was big, not frightening big, but big. Billy was indeed blessed, something that was attractive to the blond but that, at the same time, left him feel a bit self-conscious.  
“Are you alright?” The brown haired boy asked, noticing the other’s frozen state.  
“W… what?”  
“I said: Are you alright?”  
“Yes, I’m… I’m fine.”  
“You don’t have to do it.”  
“I want to.” A small shy smile played on Caelum’s lips as he proceeded to grab Billy’s cock. He stroke it tenderly and experimentally and then attempted a lick, something that made Billy shudder in pleasure.  
“Fuck.”  
The silver blond continued, pleased with the brunette’s response to the action. A kiss followed, then a few more licks, until finally he took him in his mouth. The boy found that to be a bit of a difficult task but soon was able to do it, even if not in the most successful of ways.  
A low moan left Billy’s lips. He couldn’t help it, the sensation was too heavenly for his body not to betray him. Then, as soon as it started, it was over. The brunette, somewhat embarrassingly, came.  
Caelum did his best not spit the liquid and swallowed, the flavour not the most pleasant.  
“Well, that was quick.” The silver blond stated.  
“Sorry.” Yes, it had been quick indeed.  
Caelum couldn’t help but laugh at the other’s response. “It’s ok.”  
The brown eyed boy could barely talk, his breathing heavy, yet he felt like he needed to retrieve his dignity, he had to explain himself. “I… I couldn’t help it. I had never, I mean, nobody had ever…”  
The blond was not expecting that. “Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“No one had ever given you a blow job?”  
“Yeah.”  
“But I thought you were, you know… experienced.”  
“Actually, I’ve only did it with two girls before.” Billy confessed, his breathing beginning to settle and his voice returning to its normal state, even though soft and carrying embarrassment.  
“Two? I thought it had been, I don’t know… twenty or something. And you actually convinced at least one of them to do anal?”  
“Well, she kinda had to guide me through it.” There was a short pause before the brunette continued “Are you disappointed?”  
Caelum released another laugh. “No.” He then got up, a smile resting on his lips. “Actually, I’m sort of relieved. Takes some of the pressure off.”  
Billy returned the smile as he grabbed the other, pulling him towards himself. “You’re bloody amazing.” The brown eyed boy’s smile turned bigger. “Kiss?”  
“Uh… Shouldn’t I wash my mouth first?”  
“Don’t care.” Another pull and their lips collided. “I want you to cum too.” Billy whispered agains’t the other.  
“I’m fine. Anyway, it’s late. We should go to bed.”  
“Together?” The brunette attempted.  
“Billy, you know we can’t.”  
“A guy can dream…” Billy moved in for another kiss, making the blond sigh in delight.  
When Caelum finally found the courage, he spoke. “We should stop.”  
“What if I don’t want to stop?” A hand wandered downwards, travelling under the silver eyed boy’s checkered pyjama pants and resting on his lower cheeks.  
“Billy…”  
“Fine.” The brunette sighed, releasing the other.  
Caelum got up and, at the sigh before him, laughed. “So, are you gonna walk all the way to your room like that?”  
“Uh?”  
The blond’s gaze moved downwards, resting on Billy’s half naked form.  
“Oh. Right.” The brunette was quick to pull his shorts up, covering himself. He then got up and laced his fingers with Caelum’s.  
The silver eyed boy’s gaze fell immediately towards their linked hands. He swallowed before speaking. “What are we?”  
“Whatever you want us to be.”  
“I don’t think I want us to keep being not-boyfriends.”  
“What about… Just boyfriends.”  
“Just… Just boyfriends?”  
“Yeah.”  
There was a short silence after that, Billy taking the opportunity to move towards the other, colliding their lips in a soft peck. Caelum was the first to speak. “Ok.”  
The brown haired boy laughed at the boy’s response. “Ok?”  
The blond merely smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry!  
> I know it's been long but I couldn't find myself able to write.  
> I didn't loose interest though! Worry not!
> 
> Here's a new chapter for those who have patiently and ever so lovingly been waiting.
> 
> Oh, the end of this one is a bit, well, kinda overdone but I just love drama and couldn't help myself. I apologize for that :(
> 
> Anyway... ENJOY!

“Billy, let go!”  
Billy Taylor and Caelum Malfoy Potter had, once more, found themselves in a storage closet. These spaces were always too small and not the most comfortable or esthetically pleasant, yet they had always made it work somehow. So, there they were again, hidden from sight, Billy’s arms tightly around Caelum, who was attempting to get away.  
“Nuh uh, you’re not going anywhere.” The brown haired boy laughed.  
“But I have to go study, we have an exam tomorrow!”  
“Well, then you better hurry. Now, strip.”  
“No!” It was now the blond’s turn to laugh. Even though the situation was somewhat annoying for him, he couldn’t help but enjoy the other’s playfulness.  
Billy’s grip turned even stronger. “If you want me to let go, then you’ll have to take that shirt off.”  
“Why?” There was a defeated tone in the silver eyed boy’s voice. It seemed that he was finally about to give in.  
“Because I want to see.”  
“What if you don’t like what you see?”  
“Doubt it.”  
Caelum sighed. “Billy, I’m serious. I’m not like you, I don’t have years of Quidditch engraved in my body, I’m all soft.”  
“Wouldn’t want you any other way.” The brunette kissed the blond’s neck in a loving matter. Not getting an answer, he continued. “Common, Caelum… I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”  
“That’s even worse! Then you’ll be comparing!”  
“I won’t. I can’t just not see my boyfriend without a shirt on.”  
“Fine!” Caelum turned towards Billy before hesitantly taking off his shirt. He could feel his boyfriend’s eyes on him, and was almost certain he had a big content smile on his lips, something that didn’t help make the situation any easier for the blond.  
And it was true, the brown eyed boy did in fact have a big smile on his lips. “Beautiful.”  
“You’re just saying that.” Caelum’s face was suddenly feeling very warm, red covering his features.  
“Can’t help myself, you’re just so bloody attractive.” Billy moved closer, his eyes traveling from the other’s torso back to his face. He kissed the boy softly, his smile never vanishing.  
When the kiss stopped, the blond demanded. “Your turn.”  
The brunette was happy to do what was asked of him. He grinned wider and took off his shirt, exposing the wide shoulders and the light muscles underneath.  
Caelum swallowed, his eyed fixed on the naked skin of the boy in front of him.  
Billy, of course, was quick to notice his stare. “Like what you see?”  
The silver blond pushed the other, ignoring (or attempting to) the skin on skin contact caused by the action. “Piss off. You’re not all that.”  
“Oh is that right?” The brown eyed boy moved closer once more, his voice turning into a seductive whisper.  
“Y… yeah.” Caelum couldn’t help but swallow again, nude Billy was much more difficult to handle than regular Billy.  
“So, I better cover myself then.”  
“Wait! Maybe leave it off just for a tiny bit longer. So I can uh… evaluate the situation.” The blond released a soft laugh at his own words, he couldn’t believe such a thing had left his lips.  
“Evaluate the situation?” Billy raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes.”  
“Thought you had to go study.”  
“I do. This is studying. Well, sort of.”  
Billy Taylor was loving the whole situation and was determinate to make the most of it. He grabbed his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him to a kiss, their skins touching as two pairs of lips moved softly agains’t one another. Caelum couldn’t help but notice the other’s body heat, the brunette was really warm.  
The action lasted for a minute or two before being broken by Billy, who sighed before speaking. “I’m gonna miss you.”  
The blond boy looked at his boyfriend, somehow surprised by his words. He had yet to think about what was to come. Summer Vacation was arriving soon, something that meant they would not be able to see each other for a few months.  
“I’m gonna miss you too.” Caelum’s voice was soft as he uttered his words. He then wrapped his arms around the boy in front of him tightly and breathed, taking in his scent.  
Billy kissed the blond’s head, his lips resting there for a moment before he spoke. “Can I visit you?”  
Caelum was not expecting this question. “Visit?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I don’t think…”  
“As a friend. I’ll visit you as a friend. Is that ok?”  
Being visited by another boy was cause of fear for the silver blond. He had never brought a friend over before, his parents would surely be surprised if he did and, well, in all honesty, probably very glad. Yes, they would be glad. His fathers would be glad to confirm he had friends. This was a lie though and the brunette’s name wouldn’t, of course, match the names of the supposedly real friends he had mentioned to his dads. Maybe he could pretend their friendship was recent. Yes, he could do that. Still, Billy? At his place? Billy meeting Albus and Scorpius? His boyfriend, even though secret, meeting his parents… this sure was scary.  
“I never had a friend come over.”  
“Really? Not even one?” The brown eyed boy shouldn’t be surprised at this but yet, he was. He had forgotten the sad truth about Caelum’s social status.  
”Well, I don’t exactly have friends so…”  
Billy was quick to realize he shouldn’t have asked what he did. “Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”  
“It’s ok. I have you now, don’t I?” The blond smiled softly as he reached for the other’s hand.  
“Yes, you definitely do.” Billy couldn’t help but smile in return and take a chance to squeeze Caelum’s hand in a loving action.

Two boys sat eating their dinner, one with his teeth bare in a sharklike grin.  
“Bloody hell, mate! It’s over! It’s fucking over!” Robert Woolf slapped his friend’s shoulder, excitement filling his speech.  
The OWL exams had finally ended, the fifth year students were now, at last, free to enjoy their upcoming Summer Vacation, enthusiasm had become the main emotion.  
Billy, however, didn’t seem to share such state. He felt a great sense of relief of course, yet he knew there was more to it than merely taking the tests. “Don’t celebrate just yet. You probably failed most of them anyway.”  
Another slap followed, this time one on the back of the brunette’s neck, who chose to ignore the action. Robert didn’t want to think of such things. “Piss off! I’m not that bad. You on the other hand…”  
“Hey! So what if I’m rubbish at Potions? I do well on other subjects.”  
“Geez, I was teasing. Don’t need to get all mad. And, by the way, you insulted me first. I was just defending myself.”  
“Right.” Billy paused for a second, thinking of what to say next. A smirk appeared on his lips before he continued. “So… Party tonight?”  
Robert couldn’t help but laugh, his excitement growing. “You’ve just read my mind.”  
“Do you still have that firewhisky?”  
“I sure do.” The sandy blond smiled widely, a big exaggerated sigh following. “This is the night, my dear old chum! I can feel it! I’m finally getting Judi. She won’t be able to resist my charms this time, you’ll see.”  
“Hope so. Then you’ll finally stop talking about her tits. If she’s gonna be your girl, you’re gonna have to change the way you play, mate.” Billy was certainly right about this.  
Robert took a bite out of his steak, speaking as he roughly chewed the meat. “I can’t help it. How do ya think her nips look like?”  
“Fucking hell…”  
“Fine fine.” Another sigh and the sandy blond was ready for a subject change. “And you?”  
“What about me?” The brown eyed boy knew where his friend was getting at, yet he chose to play dumb.  
“Anything new?”  
“About?”  
“Oh, common! The object of your affections, Romeo!” Robert Woolf pushed his friend in a harsh motion, almost making him fall off his seat.  
“Stop that, jackass! There’s nothing to say.”  
“Highly doubt that. You know, I’m not that clueless. I’ve noticed you sneaking off.” Robert stopped talking right after uttering that setence, a wide grin slowly forming on his lips as he prepared to continue his speech. “Are you two fucking yet?”  
“Bloody…” Billy Taylor letted his head fall onto his hands.  
“Damn right bloody! I’m your best mate. It’s your duty to tell me these kind of stuff.”  
“Fine!” The brunette sighed, rather loudly in fact, and admitted the following: “Yes, ok? We’ve had sex.”  
“Ha ha! That’s ma boy! So, nice tits? Nice ass?”  
“Nice ass.” Somehow, Billy couldn’t help but smirk, the thought of Caelum’s behind clouding his thinking.  
“Small tits then, uh? No worries, I trust your judgement. She must be pretty fit…”  
“Yeah.” 

It turned out they weren’t the only ones celebrating that night. It was 11 p.m. and the Slytherin common room was filled with excitement, students of all ages participating in the event. For fifth years, it might have been the end of a rather stressful journey but it was also the end of another school year and, that being so, all kids had a reason to party. Also, luckily for the two “amigos” they were not the only ones with firewhisky, sharing one bottle would have been rather difficult and unsatisfying.  
“Look, mate! Little chubby Barry is taking a sip!” Robert, already too drunk to even stand properly, clutched Billy’s shoulder tightly, shaking him roughly in order to get his attention. Little chubby Barry, a twelve year old with a bit too much meat on his bones was, in fact, drinking alcohol, his nose wrinkling at the newfound taste. And this, of course, was an obvious source of amusement for the pair.  
Billy Taylor snorted at the sight. “Bloody hell… You think he can handle it?”  
“Who cares? Is still fun to watch, isn’t it?” Robert Woolf drank shortly after. One might think the liquid to be water. He took so many sips that he came off as overwhelmingly thirsty. He was just drunk though and could barely take notice of his actions.  
The brunette was quick to interject. “Are you gonna hog the whole bottle? Or are you sharing that thing?”  
The sandy blond instantly took the bottle away from his lips, a big smile making its appearance. “There ya go, mate! Worry not, I would never let you die of thirst. See? I care.” He threw the whisky towards his friend, who clumsily managed to catch it.  
“Yeah yeah, whatever you say.” Billy took a sip himself, the warmth of the liquid comforting in his throat. “So… Are you gonna talk to her?” The brown eyed boy pointed towards the opposite corner of the room. Judi, the girl Rob was obsessed with, was sitting with two of her closest friends. Just like the students around them, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. Nothing surprising there.  
Robert swallowed dry. His amusement had suddenly been eaten by fear. “Well, yes, I’m just…”  
“You’re nervous!” Billy laughed loudly, releasing another not very graceful snort. He then found himself shaking his friend’s body in order to get the truth out of him.  
It didn’t took long. The sandy blond, with his voice in a harsh whisper, admitted: “Fine! I am. Keep your voice down, will ya?”  
“Common, Rob. It’s not that hard. You’ve talked to her hundreds of times. It’s just a few words more, that’s all.”  
There was a short pause, then a loud inhale from Robert Woolf, he seemed to be preparing himself for what was to come. “You’re right.” The boy got up, almost loosing his balance throughout the process. “Wish me luck.”  
“Luck.”  
And so, Robert was off, making his way towards his soon to be girl, or so he hoped.  
Billy Taylor breathed deeply as a thought suddenly hit him. Caelum was nowhere to be seen, he was not celebrating the end of the school year along with the others. In fact, Billy had yet to see his boyfriend that day. He had hoped to meet him after dinner, maybe pass a note when no one was looking so they could arrange their next encounter. This didn’t happen though. He had been careless and forgotten about it and also the current party would definitely make things harder for them. Yes, Caelum was not in the Slytherin common room that night. The boy was probably lying on top of his bed, a book on his lap as he tried to ignore the event he was being left out of. The brunette suddenly felt bad. He had been enjoying himself and had not once thought about Caelum, his lonely boyfriend who was most likely trapped in misery. This was not the most joyful of thoughts. Billy wanted to be with him, he wanted to see him smile and not imagine him with sadness covering his boyish features. That image kept playing in the brunette’s head repeatedly until interrupted. Someone suddenly appeared next to him, it took him a while to notice the person’s presence, their voice startling him.  
“Hi.”  
Billy turned to his left to see a rather pretty looking girl smiling towards him. He found himself replying instantly, not knowing if it was out of nervousness or merely out of politeness. “Hi.”  
“I saw that your friend left you here all by yourself. Want some company?” The way she spoke made it obvious that she found him attractive, her words too flirty to be left unnoticed.  
“Sure.” The brown eyed boy might have answered the equivalent to a yes, however he wasn’t exactly certain that he did want company, well, at least not hers.  
“You’re name is Billy, right?”  
“Y… yeah.”  
“I’m Joanna. I don’t like Joan though, so don’t call me that, it pisses me off.” Her words were harsh but her voice wasn’t. She couldn’t help but laugh at her own speech. This girl, Joanna, didn’t seem that terrible.  
Billy was still not sure that he wanted to be speaking to her though. “Right, ok uh… Joanna.”  
“Fifth year?”  
“Yeah.”  
Her smile grew wider before speaking, turning into a pout in the end. “I’m a fourth. You guys had it pretty rough. I’m kinda nervous about that. The OWLs seem really scary.”  
The boy shrugged. “They’re not that bad.”  
“Really?”  
The boy laughed. “No, sorry, they are. Quite horrible actually.”  
A dreadful silence fell immediately after that. Billy suddenly felt an extreme feeling of awkwardness hovering over him. That was when he decided: it would have been preferable to be left alone.  
Of course, seeing that the brown haired boy wasn’t going to speak any time soon, it was Joanna who finally broke the silence. “Can I admit something?”  
Billy, whose eyes had turned in another direction at some point of their conversation, looked back towards her to find that her face was now extremely close to his. He swallowed.  
The girl released a laugh, her position never shifting. “I’m bloody wasted right now.”  
“Right. Uh me t…” Billy was not allowed to continue his words. Joanna’s lips were suddenly on his. The brunette’s eyes grew wide. What was he going to do? Push her away? Yes, that’s what he should have done but he didn’t, why didn’t he? His eyes were big and his body was frozen in place, something that wasn’t unnoticed. The girl laughed into the kiss as she grabbed both of his hands and placed them on her hips. One might ask how she didn’t realize the other’s lack of cooperation. The thing is, Billy might have felt shocked somehow but he was still rather drunk and not fully aware of his actions. The boy was kissing back, even though he did not realize it. His lips were moving with hers and his eyes were slowly starting to close, his head was throbbing and the ability to think had vanished. A few seconds or maybe a minute or two passed and Billy Taylor, in a quick unexpected silent shout of “Shit!”, finally pushed her away. Frantically, by instinct, he looked across the room only to find the other students still performing their previous actions. There was a sense of relief but it didn’t last long, another look towards the entrance and there he was, a quite brokenhearted Caelum Malfoy Potter hurriedly sprinting towards the dorms, his silver blond hair giving him away. Billy had screwed up, big time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go!  
> Ta na na naaaa: Chapter nine!
> 
> More to come ;)

Billy Taylor was quick to follow the brokenhearted boy. He pushed the girl, “Joanna”, in a quick motion, earning a cuss of dislike, and ran.  
The door of Caelum’s bedroom was about to close shut when Billy stopped its movement, opening it fast right before grabbing the other’s arm, not letting him continue his run.  
“Let go of me!” Caelum Malfoy Potter was not in the right mood to talk to the person beside him. He felt anger and betrayal rush through his body. He did not wish to chat.  
“Please just listen.” Billy’s voice was quick, his legs quivering, his drunken state making it hard for him to stand properly as he held the other.  
“Fuck you.”   
The brown haired boy was not about to give up. He had to make things right. “She was the one that…”  
“I saw you kiss her back!”  
“I… bloody hell… I can barely… I’m freakin’ wasted right now!” Billy’s vision was blurry, the room spinning, his head throbbing. “I’m not…”  
“I don’t give a shit!” The silver blond attempted to get away but failed to do so, the other had just made his grip tighter.   
The brunette pulled Caelum closer, whispering agains’t his ear in the most meaningful way he could possibly manage at that moment. “I love you.”  
In response, the shorter boy laughed with spite. “Yeah right.”  
“I’m serious, Caelum.”   
The other’s words only served for Caelum to become angrier. “You don’t bloody know what love is!”  
Billy closed his eyes tightly as he spoke back. “Fuck’n hell, please believe me. I want you, no one else.”  
“F…” The blond boy was about to answer when he was suddenly shut by a pair lips on his own pushing forcefully as two hands were now on his arms, their grip causing pain. Caelum pushed the other away but failed to do it properly though, he did not have the required strength to succeed. “What are you doing? Stop that!”  
Another pull and another kiss before a: “No.”  
Their mouths were still connected as the silver blond protested once more. “Billy.”  
“I love you.” Was all Caelum got he return. Billy Taylor held onto his boyfriend with all the strength he could manage, unaware that he was, in fact, hurting him.  
Once more, the shorter one tried release. “Let go of me! You’re…” He was not able to achieve it.  
An “I love you” was heard again and Caelum was starting to panic. What was Billy doing? Why wasn’t he getting it? He did not want to kiss him. He did not want to hear those words. He wanted to be left alone. He wanted his “boyfriend” to leave him be. “Billy, stop!”  
The brunette ignored the other’s plea and proceeded to rest his lips on Caelum’s neck, making sure to mark the skin.  
This was an action that usually felt good to the blond but, this time, it didn’t, not at all. “Billy, please.”   
“Hush.”  
“Billy…” The silver blond continued desperately.   
But the other’s grip became tighter. “Shut up.”   
“Stop it.” Caelum’s voice did not hide his nerves, his heart was now rapidly beating inside his chest and not in a good way.  
“Shut up.” Billy’s voice had turned louder and more demanding.  
“Billy!” The shorter boy spoke as he attempted once again to be left alone.  
This time, things became worse, the brunette had turned furious. He shook Caelum harshly, his nails piercing through the naked set of arms as he held onto him even stronger. He shouted in a way only a madman would. “Shut up!!!”  
Caelum froze, his eyes wide as they stared into the other’s. Billy’s face suddenly appeared to be almost disfigured, this was not the boy he knew.  
A few seconds of silence passed and Billy Taylor woke up from his crazy eyed state. He slowly released the boy before him, the brunette’s features now covered with regret. “Caelum.”  
No response.  
“Caelum, I’m so sorry. Please, I…”  
A pause and no response again, only the same wide eyes staring back.  
“I wasn’t… I would never… I wasn’t going to hurt you. I swear. Please just say something. Anything. I’m so sorry. I’m…” Tears were now starting to rush down the brown eyed boy’s cheeks, he was was having trouble breathing, his hands were trembling and so was his chin. “Please.”  
“I think you should leave.” Caelum spoke at last, his voice soft.  
“I want to talk.”   
The blond released a long breath before continuing. “Please, Billy. Not now.”  
“I don’t want you to hate me.”  
“I… I don’t hate you. I just need to be alone right now.” Caelum’s tone of voice had yet to change. He didn’t have the strength to shout anymore, he was too tired and too shaken up to respond in any other way.   
“O… ok.” Billy was quick to respect the other’s request. He moved to leave, merely stopping to say what he still needed to. “Tomorrow, in the train, can you… can you please leave your compartment door open? So I… I can find you? We should…”  
“Fine. Just… just go.”  
And so he did. Caelum Malfoy Potter was now alone in his room, the air around him thick and heavy.

The train ride went slowly, each passing minute more agonizing than the previous. Caelum stared through the window, his eyes threatening to drift shut. Billy had yet to arrive. The blond boy had done what was requested of him, he had left his compartment door open so he could be found by the brunette. He probably shouldn’t have, he probably should have ignored what was asked. Billy did not deserve this, he deserved to be ignored, to be left to feel miserable just like Caelum was. However, the silver blond didn’t have the strength to do such a thing. He might have been mad but he couldn’t help but want things to return to how they were, he didn’t want to break up with the other, he still wanted him to be by his side, he wanted the kisses and the laughs, he wanted Billy.  
Caelum was on the verge of falling asleep, the shivering train rocking him tired, when a knock was heard. Startled, he opened his eyes and looked to his right, his head separating from the wall.   
“Can I?” Billy Taylor stood nervously on the outside of the door, biting his lower lip as he waited for the other’s response.  
“Sure.” Was what was answered.  
The brown haired boy sat next to the blond, making sure he was far enough for their arms not to touch. “Are you ok?” Billy asked.   
Caelum didn’t spoke, he merely gazed at his fingers, which were playing restlessly with each other.  
“I wish…” The brunette continued, clearing his throat in order to make his voice clearer. “Caelum, I never wanted for any of this to happen. You’re important to me and I guess I screwed things up and… bloody hell…” The taller boy suddenly hid his face. He was now embarrassed. He was crying and didn’t want the other to see him in such a state. A sob escaped however, something that was enough to earn Caelum’s attention.  
The silver blond removed his gaze from his hands and turned his eyes towards Billy. He felt his heart become tight in his chest, seeing the brunette like that did nothing to appease his sorrow. “Billy.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s…”  
“I don’t want to go home. I know it doesn’t excuse it but I really wasn’t thinking properly. I needed to drink, I didn’t want… I just… I know you don’t believe me but I really am in love with you. When I first said it, I guess I didn’t really know what I was truly talking about but the way I feel about you now… it’s just getting stronger. It even hurts sometimes but… but not in a bad way. I… I wasn’t even that attracted to her. She kissed me and then I was shocked and then I, stupidly, moved my lips. I didn’t feel anything, I swear. I guess I just blacked out. I suddenly wasn’t there and my head was bloody hurting and… It breaks my heart that you saw and that it hurt you. I never wanted that. You got to understand that I was… fuck… I never said this to anyone. Not even Rob knows about it and he’s been my mate for years.” Billy stopped talking, he removed his hands from his face but still didn’t look up to meet the other, who was listening silently. He then continued. “It scared me. I wasn’t in control when I… the way I reacted, the way I forced myself on you, the way I… It scared me. I don’t want to be like him. I’m really afraid. Fuck. What if I turn out to be just like that?”  
The last part of the boy’s speech was confusing to Caelum. He furrowed his eyebrows as he finally spoke. “Billy, I don’t… what are you talking about?”  
This time, Billy Taylor did look up, his tears now dry, the redness of his eyes and nose the only proof of his previous state. He stared straight towards the set of grey eyes before him and clenched his fists as he attempted to control the trembling fingers. “It’s my dad. He’s not… Sometimes he looses it. He drinks a lot. He used to be a healer at St. Mungos but now… something… a child died and I guess he blames himself. He quit his job, just stays at home drinking. Mom thinks she can still save him but I highly doubt that. I don’t think he hurts her, I hope not at least. He takes it out on me. I guess he waits patiently until I go home to release his bottled up anger. Great dad, uh?” Billy laughed at his last words, the boy in front of him didn’t though, he didn’t find it funny whatsoever.   
“Billy.” The blond attempted.  
The brunette kept going. “He didn’t use to be like this. I swear it. He used to be cool. We used to get along pretty well. But now… well, that’s it. That’s why I drank so much, that’s why I ended up screwing everything up. It’s not a very good excuse I know, still… I’m sorry. I hope you can forgive me one day. I’ll leave you alone now. I really like you, Caelum. I… I want you to know that. I fell in love with you in less than two months, that’s how amazing you are. People at school don’t know shit.”   
Billy was now ready to leave, he got up and made his way towards the door but was stopped by a hand on his, keeping him in place. Caelum didn’t want him to go. “Don’t leave.”  
The brown eyed boy looked back to see the other silently pleading for him to stay.   
“Billy, I forgive you. Don’t leave, please. Stay with me just for a little longer. I don’t want to break up, I still want us to be together. Just… I… I might have fallen in love with you too.”  
Billy was shocked at this confession, he was not expecting this, he had convinced himself that they were over, that their relationship would now be merely a memory of what had passed. “Really?” This was all he could manage.  
Caelum Malfoy Potter couldn’t help but smile at the other boy’s confusion, it was somewhat adorable. He got up as well and moved to close the door, then he turned and kissed the brunette’s cheek. “Really.”  
Billy would not be satisfied with such a quick touch. He grabbed Caelum and pulled him towards him, colliding his lips with the other’s. The silver blond placed both of his hands on Billy’s cheeks, wanting to keep him close.   
They stayed like that for a while, smiling agains’t one another as they kissed, lips moving slowly yet passionately. The brown haired boy was the one who broke the action. “Can I still visit then?”  
Caelum laughed in response. He gave his boyfriend a quick peck before speaking. “You better.”  
An extremely wide smile left Billy’s lips, a hungry kiss following.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, real life, why?  
> So much to do, so little time.
> 
> Oh well, I'm back!  
> Chapter 10! And it's a big one!  
> I'm already working on the next. Hopefully nothing stops me from finishing it soon.
> 
> Warning here: This one's a dark one.  
> Hopefully, you'll still enjoy it though.  
> Fingers crossed!

Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were standing on platform 9 3/4. They had been anxiously awaiting the arrival of their sixteen year old son.  
“Scor, relax.” The brown haired man squeezed his husband’s hand, attempting to ease the lack of comfort he could sense emanating from the other.  
“I am relaxed.” The blond lied.  
“You’re clearly not.”  
Scorpius was quick to change the subject. The truth was he was feeling paranoid, as if other’s eyes were resting upon him and his husband. He didn’t want to think about that. “Caelum’s almost here. You saw him, didn’t you? When you went to Hogwarts? Was he all grown up? I bet he looks different. All tall and with stubble on his chin.”  
Albus couldn’t help but kiss the other’s cheek and smile in response. “He looks the same. Still clean faced and, honestly, not many inches different. I don’t think he’ll grow much more.”  
“He must be quite a teenager now though. Grumpy and hating life I bet. Is he going to start shouting at us?”  
The brunette laughed at the silver blond’s words before answering. “Most likely.”  
This, of course, added to Scorpius despair, his gaze turning quickly towards the man by his side, eyes wide.  
Albus Potter sighed. “Don’t worry so much.”  
There was a short silence afterwards, the thirty two year old blond being the one who broke it as he stared down, eyes fixed on his own garments. “Do you think this outfit is appropriate for this?”  
The brunette rolled his eyes in mockery and amusement. “Yes, Scor. That outfit is appropriate and you look bloody great in it.”  
Looking at his surroundings, Scorpius Malfoy continued his spoken thoughts. “Look at all these parents. I don’t see many prints and the ones I see are all… I hate wizard clothing. It always looks awful. Muggle clothes for me, thank you very much.” Scorpius raised his chin in pride before laughing at his own reaction. He looked over at his husband with a smirk resting on his lips. “I’m obviously gay, aren’t I?”  
Albus laughed once more, not answering the question with words.  
The silver blond suddenly turned serious, his eyes locked with the other’s. “How is it like? To look like that?”  
The question confused the brunette. “Like what?”  
“Straight.”  
Another laugh. “Scor, there’s no such thing as looking straight.”  
“Well, I bet girls hit on you all the time. With me is only guys.”  
This was enough to raise Albus’ jealousy to the surface. “Guys have been hitting on you?”  
“Look at you all jealous.” Scorpius smiled widely and teasingly.  
“You’re my husband. I don’t want other blokes making passes at you.”  
“I’m seeing a whole new side of you. I like it. We should add that to our dirty talk.” The blond, suddenly feeling quite flirty, moved to peck Albus on the lips. “Maybe tonight?”  
A wide smile left the green eyed man. As he was preparing to answer though, he was stopped, the sound of the awaited train startling them both. 

Leaving the Hogwarts Express turned out to be a rather difficult task for Caelum Malfoy Potter, two hands filled with bulky luggage, a narrow corridor to go through and, of course, a sea of students hurrying to get out just like him.  
As the boy finally got to the door and was about to sigh in victory, he was pushed towards the outside ground, his bags freeing from his grip as they fell beside him.  
“Move faster, freak!”  
Caelum didn’t have the chance to realize who his bully was this time. The palms of his hands were hurting, they had scratched agains’t the harsh surface when he had attempted to keep his face from colliding onto the stone ground.  
Two worried men were soon to come to his rescue. Luckily, they hadn’t noticed the reason behind his fall.  
“Caelum! Are you ok?” Albus was quick to help his son up.  
“Yeah, just tripped, that’s all.” Caelum lied as he adjusted his now crooked jeans.  
“Let me get those for you.” Scorpius hands went towards the boy’s bags only to be stopped.  
“It’s fine. I’ll carry them.”  
The couple shared a concern look before Scorpius opted to change the subject. “Did you say goodbye to your friends already?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Are they coming to visit this year?” A hopeful smile appeared on the blond man’s lips.  
“They can’t.” Caelum simply stated.  
“Right.”  
Recent events suddenly hit the sixteen year old, who then spoke words that were sure to excite his parents. “Uh actually, I have a new friend.”  
These news surprised the couple, Albus’ question revealing his emotion. “You do?”  
“Yeah, his name is Billy. He’s from my year and he lives in London too. I invited him over to our house. He’ll probably drop by in a couple of days. Is that ok?”  
A big wide smile appeared on Scorpius lips as he clasped his hands together in a quick motion. “Of course it is! We’d love to meet him.”  
The typical teenage response followed. “Don’t embarrass me though.”  
Albus found this to be a perfect chance for his mischievous ways to emerge. “Oh careful there, that might give us ideas.”  
“Dad.”  
“Leave him be, Albus. Come on, let’s go. Bet you’re hungry. We’re having dinner at the Weasleys.” Scorpius placed his hand on his son’s shoulders in a comforting gesture, he knew this fact was not something that was sure to bring excitement to the boy.  
It had brought him desperation instead. “The Weasleys? That means everyone will be there!”  
“See, Scor? The boy gets me.” Albus spoke with pride.  
Scorpius chose to ignore his husband, keeping his attention towards Caelum. “Yes, everyone will be there and they are all going to be very excited to see you. So, be a good boy and deal with it.”  
The sixteen year old couldn’t help but groan at what was to come. 

Ginny Potter found herself in the Burrow’s kitchen, her mother right beside her holding a big pot on her left and a spoon on her right.  
“Mom, you should be resting, not cooking for a crowd.” The younger redhead complained.  
The older woman wasn’t having it however. “Oh hush, silly. I might be old but I’m not an invalid. And besides, there are hungry mouths to feed. I can’t let my family starve, now can I?” There was no fighting Molly Weasley.  
“Fine. Do as you please.”  
Harry was quick to appear, his breathing heavy. “Ginny, I lost Olivia.”  
A scold left his wife’s lips, her two hands flying towards her hips in disapproval. “What do you mean you lost Olivia?”  
“I don’t know where she is! She was just here and now…”  
The man was interrupted. “You lost a three year old? Harry, you had one task! How can you…”  
Luckily, Lily Luna Potter was suddenly there too, a small freckled girl in her arms. “Found her!”  
Harry Potter breathed soundly in relief. “Oh good.” Shortly after, his expression turned mysterious as he became trapped in his thoughts, loosing awareness of his surroundings.  
The man’s daughter was quick to notice this. “Dad, are you ok? You seem strange.”  
Harry woke up from his slumber and attempted a smile. “I’m fine.”  
Lily was not convinced however. “Are you really? Is it because Albus and Scorpius are coming?”  
The fifty seven year old man was caught off guard by this, his voice rising in pitch. “What? No! Why would…”  
“You always turn weird when they’re here. Be careful, ok? Caelum is with them. You’re going to make him feel bad.”  
“I’m not gonna make him feel bad! I’m his granddad. I don’t…”  
“Dad, you know what I’m talking about. The kid is never comfortable when you’re around. And there is a reason for that.”  
Harry Potter knew this to be true. “When I’m… Lily…”  
“Just don’t make him feel unwanted. He doesn’t deserve that. He’s a good kid.”  
“I know he is.”  
“Good. You should know that.” The redheaded young woman smiled lovingly at her father as she prepared to leave. “I’m going to give Olivia back to James. Don’t worry, I won’t tell him how you managed to loose his child.”  
A shout was heard right afterwards, breaking the previously installed mood, a man had been hit with a wooden spoon.  
“Ronald Weasley! Get the hell out of my kitchen!” 

Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy soon arrived at the Burrow, their son following, as, one by one, they slipped out of the Weasley fireplace, the three arriving by floo powder. A few brushes and the dust had been cleared.  
James, the older of the Potter kids, now a thirty four year old man, was the first to greet them.  
“Hurray! The boy’s here!” Redheaded and with a very freckled face, the man crushed his nephew in a breath-stealing hug.  
“Hey, James.” Caelum attempted to reply, his face buried in the other’s chest.  
“Let me take a close look at you.” James pulled himself off the boy, his hands however never leaving Caelum’s shoulders as he smiled widely, baring his teeth.  
The silver blond boy was now feeling very awkward, being analyzed from head to toe wasn’t, of course, very comfortable for him.  
“Looking good, mate! Although I think that t-shirt is a bit too big for you. Scorpius should be all over that in a second, if he hasn’t already. But, still, I bet that when you put that uniform on you’re a little heartbreaker like your handsome uncle over here.” James continued his crazed speech, the words that followed needing to be spoken softly, something that didn’t happen of course, making them for all present to hear, who, in this case, were the boy’s parents. “Common, I won’t tell your dads. How many girls have you snogged this year? Or uh boys if that’s y…”  
“Girls! I… I like girls.”  
Scorpius and Albus couldn’t help but share a look at this newfound piece of information, Scorpius mouthing silently to his husband: “Girls.”, something to which Albus replied: “Told you.”.  
This subject was cause of great excitement for the redhead. “Great choice! Not that there’s anything wrong with…”  
Thankfully for Caelum, his aunt Lily appeared in the room, a very young lady in her arms, crazily wriggling her two tiny chubby legs. “James, let him breathe, the poor thing has just arrived. Oh and, by the way, don’t leave your three year old with dad, you know he’s rubbish at child care.” The redheaded thirty year old woman putted down the child, who clumsily ran towards her father. One second passed and Lily smiled at her nephew, she couldn’t help but pity him and find his current state amusing all the same. “I feel for you, kid. It’s gonna be a harsh couple of hours but you’ll get through it. Just know I’m here if you need me.” She came closer in order for her next words not to be heard, she whispered them only for Caelum to listen. “By the way, I know where the firewhisky is.” Lily was finished but not before releasing a wink.  
A big excited but gentle smile entered the room. Ginny Potter was there, her eyes towards her grandson.  
Caelum felt the need to reply. “Hey, gran.”  
“Hi, honey.” The woman opened her arms, her smile yet to leave. “Common, hug time.”  
“Uh right.” The teenager walked towards his grandmother and did what was requested of him, he threw his arms around the woman, who hummed in delight at the touch.  
“Your grandad is in the backyard. I think Ron’s with him. Why don’t you go and say hi?”  
Ginny Potter noticed her grandson’s desperate gaze, it was obvious he did not want to do what she had just suggested.  
“Do I have to?”  
Despite the look on Caelum’s young face, the redheaded middle aged woman insisted and said her final words to the boy in a still caring but now demanding tone. “Of course you have to. Now, go.”

“Mate, it’s not that big of a deal. It’s a bloody teenager, for fucks sake!”  
Ronald Weasley mocked his friend’s state. Harry Potter was looking down, worry written all over his features. They were soon to be interrupted though. Caelum Malfoy Potter appeared, startling them both. The boy seemed uncomfortable, he had heard the redhead’s words, he chose to ignore them however in an attempt to make things less uncomfortable.  
“Uh I just came to…”  
Ron jumped out of the bench he had been sitting at the boy’s voice and putted on a big smile, trying to conceal his previous speech. “Oh! Hi, Caelum! Had a nice trip? I was just chatting with your grandad about our Hogwarts days. Spiders and all.” The man lied.  
The grey eyed teenager ran a hand through his usually messy hair (yet another characteristic he shared with his father Albus). “Yeah, well, I came to say hello. So… hello. Uh I’m going now.”  
Before the boy could leave, Ron Weasley elbowed his mate, sending him a message, which he understood right away.  
Harry Potter spoke quickly and nervously. “You wanna stay with us for a bit? Have a butterbeer?”  
Caelum didn’t really want to accept the offer, and so he didn’t. “No, thanks. I’m ok. I’ll be inside.” He left afterwards without much thought, leaving the two middle-aged men behind.  
“The kid doesn’t like you that much, does he?” The redhead stated.  
Harry sighed loudly in response, frustration his main emotion. “I just don’t know how to get through to him. It’s Albus all over again.”  
“Can’t really help you with that, mate. Hermione is the one that’s usually good at that kind of thing. I guess you’ll have to wait until she gets back.”  
“Where is she anyway?”  
“Uh Canada. Or France. Was it France? Maybe Russia…” This was a question Ronald had trouble answering due to his constant forgetful behaviour.  
“Shouldn’t you know this?” Harry Potter smirked as he spoke.  
“Probably yes. Oh well, I’ll just give her a kiss and a welcome back. Don’t need to mention the location.”  
A pfff sound left the black haired man’s lips. “You never cease to amaze me, my friend.”

Molly Weasley analyzed the man before her, she shook her head in caring disapproval. “Scorpius dear, skinny as always. You have to come and live at the Burrow for a few weeks, get some meat on your bones.”  
“I’m afraid I’ll have to decline, Molly, but I do appreciate the invitation.” Scorpius smiled in response to the sweet woman he had grown to love and admire.  
“Suit yourself. Now, where’s the boy?” The chubby redhead’s eyes searched the room to find Caelum Potter standing awkwardly in front of the dinner table. “Aren’t you gonna give your great-gran a hug?”  
The teenager moved, making his way towards the woman. He didn’t get the chance to arrive at his destination though. Molly Weasley had been quicker, engulfing the boy tightly in her arms before he could prepare himself first. “Don’t beat yourself up too much, dear. Family dinners are always a stressful occasion. Believe me, I have quite the experience.” She whispered her words, her lips turned upwards in a soft smile.  
“Mom, release him. I’ll go call the others.” Ginny Potter’s voice interrupted.  
Molly took a deep breath before saying her words. “Yes yes, be quick. Time to eat.” 

The Malfoy Potters were free at last. A few hours later and they were safely back to their flat.  
Albus couldn’t wait to expose his bottled up thoughts. “Bloody hell, that was horrifying! You ok there, kid?”  
Caelum smirked in response, his father truly understood his position. “Yeah, I’m ok.”  
Scorpius didn’t like their thinking. To him, family should be cherished, not feared. “Albus, stop putting things in Caelum’s head! Your family is not that bad.”  
A childish response followed, the green eyed man had just stuck his tongue out at his husband.  
A well known Scorpius Malfoy eye roll was released. “How mature.”  
The younger silver blond found it best to change the subject. “Dad, where’s grandpa Draco? I thought he was going to be there.”  
Scorpius wasn’t expecting his son’s question. He thought it to be quite reasonable though. “Oh. Well, dad usually does his best to avoid Potter/Weasley related events.”  
“Are we going to the mansion then?”  
“Yes, probably the day after tomorrow if you’re up for it.” The blond man smiled at the teenager as his thoughts began to travel somewhere else.  
“I don’t mind. I like talking to him.”  
“Caelum, I love the fact that you enjoy spending time with grandpa Draco but, you know, maybe you should give Harry a chance too.” Scorpius Malfoy felt the obligation to speak about what was left unsaid.  
Caelum couldn’t help it, he was now back to feeling uncomfortable. “That’s… it’s difficult.”  
“Why is it difficult?” Scorpius was not about to let the issue go.  
“He’s just…”  
“I’ve seen him try to reach out to you. You’re the one that keeps blocking his attempts.”  
The boy’s features turned serious. “That’s because they’re fake.”  
“What is?”  
“His tries. He doesn’t really want to talk to me. He just feels like he has to.”  
The silver eyed thirty two year old sighed in response to his son’s words, a not so subtle mumble following. “You’re so much like your father.”  
At hearing this, Albus Potter had to intervene of course. “And what’s the problem with that? Is there something wrong with being like me?”  
Another eye roll from Scorpius Malfoy. “Albus, not now. I’m trying to reason with our son.” The man turned his attention back towards the teenager before him, who had just sat on the couch and was now moving his fingers anxiously. “Caelum, Harry Potter is a good man. He loves his family and you’re a part of it.”  
“Well, he wishes I wasn’t.” Yes, Caelum Malfoy Potter had grown to become a teenager indeed, the way he spoke proving this theory.  
“What do you mean by that?” Scorpius kept insisting, hoping to be able to make his son see the goodness he knew Harry Potter held on the inside.  
“I’ve noticed how he acts around you two. I’m not blind. You sometimes hug or kiss in front of the family, which is completely normal, I mean, you’ve been married for a long time, it’s not like your relationship is a secret or something. It’s just… it’s pretty obvious he’s uncomfortable with seeing you together.”  
Albus’ eyes turned to his husband, who stared back instantly, his gaze shouting desperately for the brunette to help resolve the problem at hand. And so, Albus Severus Potter attempted. “Yeah, well, dad doesn’t really know how to act in certain situations. It’s not that he disapproves, he just gets awkward that’s all.”  
Caelum was still not convinced. “So, are you telling me that, when you came out to him, there was a big hug, even though awkward, and an “I love you no matter what, son”?”  
The word “shit” was all the brown eyed man could think of. “Uh no there… there wasn’t. It was difficult. It caught him pretty off guard.”  
“And, when he found out dad was pregnant, he wanted him to get rid of me, right?”  
What the teenage boy had just released was a quite sensitive subject, something that the couple had never wished to discuss with their son.  
“Cae…”  
Albus interrupted Scorpius instantly, the wrong words leaving his lips. “Son, of course. That was what everyone wanted us to…”  
“Albus!” Scorpius Malfoy shouted his husband’s name, he could not believe what he had just shared with the boy.  
Regret hit the brunette, the look on his son’s face a strong evidence of his mistake. “I… I didn’t mean… Caelum, I’m sorry. It came out wrong. What I was trying to say was that…”  
Caelum wasn’t in the mood to hear his father’s excuse, he wanted answers, answers he had never found the courage to search for until then. “How the hell did it happened anyway? You told me this story a few years back about a drink and blessing of some sort, something bloody ridiculous. When are you really gonna tell me? I mean, are you gonna keep avoiding this subject? I already know I wasn’t wanted. You were… fifteen was it? Sixteen? Of course you didn’t decide to have a baby. And it wasn’t a typical teenage pregnancy. Dad doesn’t have the required parts. Or… Wait, does he? Is he uh… transgender? You can tell me if that’s the case you know.”  
Albus Potter was quick to correct his son. The truth was that what he had mention was in fact a plausible thought but, when it came to Scorpius, it wasn’t really the case. “No, that’s not… Your dad was born a man and is a man and has all the parts you would expect a man to have.”  
Scorpius Malfoy felt himself turn into an awkward tomato, a discussion about his genitalia was not something very comfortable for him to listen to. He ended up exposing his dorky self in a singing-like voice. “Yes, I was indeed born male.”  
Caelum sighed in frustration. “Then how… Will you tell me? I think I’m old enough to know already. You couldn’t possibly think that I would just not ever talk about this.”  
Scorpius looked at his husband, his lips squeezed into a thin line. “I guess we should tell him.”  
Albus swallowed nervously. “You think so?”  
The blond man nodded in response.  
The green eyed thirty two year old attempted to keep himself steady and mature. “Want me to or do you…”  
“You can tell him.”  
“All of it?” Albus Severus Potter’s eyes were now wide open.  
Another nod from Scorpius Malfoy, accompanied by a soft smile. “Yes, of course.”  
“Are you sure?” Albus surely wasn’t.  
Scorpius was though. “Yes, Albus, I’m sure. Just tell him.”  
It seemed that the brunette had no choice, it had been decided. The boy was about to learn the full story behind his birth.  
Albus took a deep breath before turning towards his son once more. The boy looked back expectantly, his nervousness rather noticeable. “Ok, son. First of all, you should know that your dads were never the most popular at Hogwarts. We were made fun of quite often. It started with me as the Slytherin Squib and Scor as the Son of Voldemort.”  
“The Son of Voldemort? What…”  
The brunette released a short laugh as he recalled the stupidity of his past fellow students. “I know, ridiculous thing that. Well, this was our first years at school, when we were still just friends. There was the whole time-turner thing afterwards. I think you already know about most of that.”  
Caelum nodded in response, he had indeed heard the wild stories of his parents foolish teenage actions.  
“Well, ok uh during that and all, your dad kissed me. He realized his feelings for me I guess when he experienced an alternative universe where I hadn’t been born because dad had died and Voldemort had…”  
The teenager couldn’t help but interrupt. “That’s when you first kissed? I didn’t know that.”  
“Yeah, well, actually it wasn’t, Scor was the one that kissed and I pushed…”  
“You kissed back.” Scorpius stated as if defending his honor.  
“Yes but I pushed you away rather fast.”  
The blond man continued his self-defensive speech. “Yes but, still, I kissed you and you kissed back. Even if it was just for a bit, it is in fact our first kiss.”  
Albus Potter thought of this as a rather big revelation. He had never thought about it that way. “Is it?”  
The signature Scorpius Malfoy eye roll made its appearance once again. “Yes.”  
A big smile left Albus’ lips, he found this to be extremely exciting. He looked over at his husband in order to show him his glee. “Wow. So, that was our first kiss then?”  
“Yes.”  
The brunette did not continue his story, he seemed to be deep in dreamlike thought, the silver eyed man had to clap loudly to get him to return to reality. “Common, Albus, don’t loose focus. Keep going.”  
After waking up from his slumber, Albus Severus Potter turned towards his son again, who had been waiting patiently for the story to be fully told. “Oh. Yeah, uh right. Well, so basically, after that, I started trying to avoid your dad and being horrible to him whenever we crossed paths as I got into this whole denying my feelings phase, keeping myself thinking I was heterosexual. Something that didn’t work out, obviously.”  
“And when did you accept it? Was there a confession? What made you finally get the courage to tell him how you truly felt?” Caelum wanted to know every detail, curiosity was hitting him harsh.  
On the other side of the room though, Scorpius Malfoy’s body suddenly became very rigid for he knew the answer to the questions asked and those were not something appropriate to be told.  
Albus didn’t seem to notice his husbands state. He hadn’t understood the limits of storytelling. “Something happened, something really bad, and it was no longer possible for me to deny it.”  
The blond teenager furrowed his eyebrows. “Something really bad? What…”  
“Albus.” Scorpius felt the name leave his lips rather softly, he was unable to speak louder, the volume of his voice so low he himself could not hear what he had just said. So, naturally, no one did.  
The green eyed man was still unaware of the effect he was causing his beloved and, with a slow intake of breath, kept going. “I guess you’re all grown up now. You have the right to know the truth, the whole one.” A pause. “Well, your father came back to the dorm one night crying. He seemed to be in pain, not only emotionally but physically too, and I couldn’t just pretend to be asleep. I was worry, extremely. And so, I found the courage I had been lacking and walked up to his bed and that’s when he told me that…”  
“Albus, what are you doing?” Albus should have heard this. If he had, he would have stopped. Poor Scorpius however couldn’t bring himself to speak in a tone that was perceptible to others. Once again, he was not heard. His hands began to shake, he searched for the closest surface he could find and held onto it with strength, a table, he needed it to keep himself from falling. The man wasn’t feeling so well.  
The grey eyed teenager swallowed nervously, he had the feeling something horrifying was about to leave his father’s lips. “What did he tell you?”  
Albus’ expression became very serious, so much that it became cause of fear. He spoke in an emotionless way. “That two boys had raped him.”  
“What?” Caelum felt his eyes turn wide, his mouth opening slightly in surprise as well as horror, the boy was not expecting this turn of events.  
A loud gasp was heard, father and son turning to the forgotten element in the room. Scorpius was searching for air, failing to do so properly.  
“Scor?” Extreme worry hit the brunette, what was happening was something Albus found absolutely dreadful to witness.  
Scorpius finally managed to speak audible words, even though soft and weak. “How could you tell him that?”  
“You said all of it.” Albus Severus Potter felt himself being contaminated by the other’s emotional state, his heart began beating furiously fast.  
“Not…” The silver blond man wasn’t able to finish his answer, another failed attempt to inhale the surrounding air brought desperation. Without thought, Scorpius Malfoy’s hands flew towards his own throat, nails scratching the naked skin as he struggled to breathe.  
Albus’ eyes were wide, he ran towards his husband and grabbed both of his restless hands, stopping the action. “Scor, baby, don’t do that.”  
The couple’s son didn’t know how to properly react to the scene before his eyes. “Dad, what’s wrong with…”  
A loud shout. “Not now, Caelum!” The brown haired man turned back towards his desperate beloved and did his best to bring calm. “Look at me, Scor. Common, look at me. Don’t hide, honey. It’s gonna be ok. Just…”  
“I can’t breathe…” Scorpius struggled to get words out, his body collapsing in the process. His husband grabbed him quickly by the arms, keeping him from falling.  
“Let me help you. I’ll make it better. Look into my eyes and take deep slow breaths.”  
“No.” The silver blond wasn’t responding as he should.  
“Scorpius, please.”  
Another harsh inhale followed. Scorpius tried to release himself from Albus’ grip, he didn’t wish to be touched. “Let… go.”  
The brunette was not about to accept this though. “I’m not letting go until you’re ok.”  
Caelum stared at his parents with fear in his eyes. What could the boy do? He felt powerless.  
Loud sobs began leaving the thirty two year old blond’s throat, their sound filling the room.  
Albus Potter felt tears running down his cheeks. His husband wasn’t cooperating, the man didn’t know what he could do to help. He decided on what had been requested. “Fine. I’ll let go. Just please try to breathe slowly.”  
The brunette released the desperate man only for the blond to finally fall onto the ground. “I can’t…” Scorpius was not getting better, his struggles to breathe continued, frustration started to increase and, instinctively, he began hitting his head repeatedly agains’t the hard surface.  
“Stop that!” Albus didn’t have a choice at this, he went to grab Scorpius’ wrists as fast as he could, there was no way he was going to let him hurt himself.  
“Tell him to leave! I don’t want him to… see me like this.” Scorpius Malfoy shouted his first words, the strength of his voice failing afterwards.  
Albus nodded quickly and spoke towards his son, his grip never lessening. “Caelum, go to your room, please.”  
The teenager tried to object. “But dad…”  
He ended up being shouted at. “Caelum, do as I tell you!”  
And so, Caelum left, quickly.  
The brown haired man’s voice turned soft, he needed to make himself appear calm. “Caelum is not here anymore, Scor. We’re alone now.”  
Albus Severus Potter was finally getting somewhere, Scorpius’ breathing was starting to ease. “Really?”  
“Yes, it’s just you and me, love.”  
A few seconds passed and only sobs and tears remained.  
Albus placed his hands gently on his husband’s cheeks and began planting soft loving kisses on the exposed surface of his face. He was rewarded with calmer breathing, to which he responded with pushing the other’s silver bangs away from his eyes, which had fallen during the man’s pained reaction. “You’re ok now. It’s over.”  
“I didn’t want Caelum to know.” Scorpius Malfoy kept his voice soft.  
“I’m sorry. I really thought you meant…”  
“He won’t be able to look at me the same way anymore.” The crying was starting to return but in a much lighter way, although still strong enough to affect the blond’s voice.  
“That’s silly, Scor. Of course he will.”  
Scorpius was not convinced. “No, he won’t. How could he? Knowing that I…”  
Albus attempted to reason with his husband. “He doesn’t think like those assholes did. He’s much smarter than that.”  
Scorpius Malfoy chose to ignore the other’s words. “This will never go away, will it? It keeps haunting me. I still have the dreams sometimes. I’m sorry. I kept it from you, I just didn’t want you to worry. They’re horrible. My mom saying how disgusting I am, how much of a freak, a worthless faggot, a whore. Maybe that’s what she would have thought if she was still alive.”  
The green eyed man pulled his beloved’s head up, making him face him. “No, honey, she would have never… I had the chance to meet her, she was good and she loved you very much.”  
The silver blond’s heart felt tight inside his chest. “It just keeps hurting.”  
“I’m here for you no matter what. You’ll always have me.” Albus attempted to make the other see reality, to make him know that, no matter what, he was loved.  
Scorpius Malfoy’s ears were not available for comfort however. “I can still feel the humiliation, Albus. And yet I like it when we have sex, when you do those things to me. I did deserve what happened. For being a bloody pervert.”  
“No, no. You’re not a pervert, Scor.”  
“I am. I’m disgusting. Maybe everything would be better if you hadn’t found me that day.” A uncontrolled sob left Scorpius’ lips, the subject now being spoken of much too fresh.  
Albus Potter couldn’t control himself, he lost his temper at this. “Don’t say that! Don’t you ever say those things!”  
“I want it to stop, that’s all.” The silver blond buried his face in his husband’s chest, crying silently to himself.  
Albus placed his arms around the other and pulled him closer in a comforting gesture. “I keep telling you this. You need to get professional help. I can only do so much.”  
“But I don’t want to talk to anyone about this. It would only make it worse.”  
“No, it would help you. If you aren’t able to talk to me, then maybe a stranger would be a good choice.”  
Scorpius was not about to accept that. “No.”  
And Albus was not about to let it go. “Scor, this is serious. I don’t know what I’ll do if it happens again.”  
“It won’t.”  
The brunette’s grip turned stronger. “You don’t know that. You feel that way now but there’s a chance you’ll go back. And when you do, I might be too late. I don’t want you to leave me. We have so many good years left. I need you and your son needs you too. Please, love. What just happened, it might not happen again for a while but it will come back eventually. It always does. You’re not well. Please get help, I’m begging you.”  
“I can’t.”  
A deep breath left Albus, the man was trying to keep himself calm. “At least tell your father, get it out of your system. He has the right to know. You can’t keep hiding the scars.”  
Another sob. “He’ll be so disappointed.”  
“No, it’s not about disappointment. It’s about caring for you. You want him to be by your side, I know you do. He can’t do that if you keep hiding this thing from him. It’s been too long already.”  
Scorpius removed himself quietly from his husband. The brunette watched carefully as the blond became expressionless. Scorpius then began rubbing his left wrist, lost in thought.  
Albus interrupted. “What’s wrong?”  
The answer to this left the silver eyed man’s lips softly and with weak emotion. “I can feel them, pulsing agains’t my skin, it’s as if they’re still healing.”  
“Can I see?” The brown haired one of the couple moved closer, his hand towards Scorpius’ wrist.  
The blond’s eyes turned towards the other. “You want to see them?”  
“Yes, I haven’t seen them for months, I want to know how they’re looking.”  
Scorpius was quick to accept the request, something that was surprising to both. “Ok.”  
Albus Severus Potter pulled out his wand slowly and directed it towards the exposed skin. “Can I?”  
The silver blond nodded in response, allowing the other to proceed.  
Albus waved the thin wooden object in his hand, making a long vertical soft red line appear on each of Scorpius’ wrists. He then smiled carefully as he gently caressed the damaged skin. “They’re so much better now. I mean, they’re still noticeable but way less than before.”  
Scorpius kept his eyes fixed on his husband as if analyzing him. “I guess.” A moment of silence followed as the blond prepared to speak once again. “Albus?”  
The brunette’s eyes left the skin, meeting the other’s. “Yeah, Scor?”  
“I really do regret it. When I woke up and saw the look on your face, it just came crashing down, the stupidity of it all. I’m sorry.”  
Albus Potter kissed his husband softly before answering reassuringly. “It’s ok, love. I’m just glad you’re still here.”  
Scorpius took the chance to throw his arms around Albus’ neck and shifted his body closer, resting his forehead agains’t the other’s. “I love you so much and I love our son. My mind was just acting strange that day. Cutting my… it was just… I was an idiot. And, truth be told, it hurt like hell.” A laugh left the silver blond, he was attempting to ease the sorrow that was felt.  
Albus didn’t laugh in return though, he didn’t find it to be funny. His expression was blank as he kissed Scorpius again. “Go rest. I’m gonna talk to Caelum now. Try to get some sleep. I’ll be with you in no time. Ok, love?”  
A nod and the living room was deserted once more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't take long!  
> Thanks, real life! Being kind, aren't you?
> 
> Oh well, faithful readers, here ya go: chapter 11
> 
> 11, yes, but...   
> Holy moly, there's still so much to write!  
> I feel like the story is still in the first chapters.   
> Plenty to go!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> And feel free to comment. Love reading feedback!

Caelum Malfoy Potter was lying on his bed, eyes wide up towards the ceiling, when his father knocked, signaling his arrival.  
“Hey, kid. Still awake?”  
“Yeah, I’m awake.” The boy spoke softly.  
“Is it ok for us to talk for a bit?”  
“Sure.”   
Caelum sat on the bed, making room for his father, who instantly took the hint, placing himself next to his son.  
Silence filled the room, an awkward moment shared between two Potters. Albus was the one who spoke first. “You shouldn’t have seen that.”  
The blond kept his eyes down and the state of his voice as it was, emotions hidden. “It’s fine.”  
There was a loud sigh and the adult continued. “Your dad is a great man, Caelum.”  
“I know that.”  
“He’s been through a lot.”  
“Yeah.” Again, Caelum’s voice had yet to change.  
The green eyed man rubbed his face before speaking. “He’s scared, he thinks you’re gonna see him differently from now on.”  
“That’s stupid.” The same blank-like sound from the boy.  
“Yes and, as his son, it’s your job to make sure he gets exactly how stupid it is.”  
“I guess.”  
A pause.   
“Caelum?”  
“Yeah, dad?”  
“We’re really glad that your life turned out the way it has. All we wanted was for you to have what we didn’t. Our school years were bloody terrible, we just wanted out. It makes us so happy and relieved that you’re doing so well. You have your friends, you’re a great student, you’re an interesting and handsome kid with lots to offer, someone people must admire and…” These, of course, were words that did not carry the truth. Albus Severus Potter was oblivious to what lied underneath his son’s daily life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The man kept going though. “We love you, Caelum. Me and your dad. We’re just afraid to tell you certain things, we don’t want to taint your, well, let’s call it purity. We don’t want you to know horrors, that’s it, we just want you to know happiness. That’s why we sometimes choose not to tell you things. It’s not because we don’t trust you, it’s because we only want you to experience the good out of life.”   
“That’s impossible.” That was all that was answered, Caelum was not about to reveal his secrets.  
“We’ll keep trying though.”  
“Maybe you will. He, on the other hand…”  
Confusion hit the brunette. “What do you mean by that?”  
“You realize there’s only a thin wall separating my bed from the living room, right?”  
Silence and, then, realization. “W… What did you hear?”  
“All of it.” Even though contained, the boy’s anger wasn’t hidden.  
Albus Potter saw himself become self-defensive at his son’s answer. “You shouldn’t eavesdrop, Caelum. It’s not a very nice thing to do.”  
“I didn’t do it on purpose, dad, you weren’t speaking that softly. And it’s a bit hard to ignore what you were saying, don’t you think?” The teenager’s negative emotional state was increasing.  
“It was a very private conversation.”  
“When did it happen?” Right to the point. Caelum Malfoy Potter wanted answers and he wanted them quickly.  
“Caelum, you shouldn’t…” Albus really didn’t want to speak of this, especially not to his sixteen year old kid.  
“When was it? When did dad try to off himself?”  
The boy had been rude, the way he had just approached the issue not left unnoticed. “Don’t put it like that.”  
“Who cares how I put it? I have the right to know, don’t I? I’m your son!” The volume of Caelum’s voice increased, and so did his anger.  
“Don’t raise your voice, your father might hear.” A harsh, and also anger carried, whisper from Albus in return.  
“What’s wrong with that? Wasn’t he the one that decided to…” The sixteen year old was not aware of his lack of empathy at that moment.   
It had hit a nerve. “Caelum, you have no bloody clue of what you’re saying. Your dad is not well, he’s sick, he needs help, it’s not his fault, none of it is.”  
Caelum’s lips transformed into a thin line at his dad’s words. The boy chose to stay silent for a few seconds as he prepared himself for what he was to say next. “I’m sorry. I’m not thinking properly. I just… I hate that you keep hiding things from me. You call me a kid all the time but I’m growing up, I’m not a child anymore, I can handle the bad, I know the world is not made of bloody unicorns jumping over rainbows, for fucks sake.”  
“Language.”   
“Sorry.”  
The thirty two year old man breathed soundly. Thankfully, he had calmed down from his previous state. “I know you’re growing up, I know you’re not a baby, I know you have the right to know things but you have to understand that there are stuff difficult to talk about.”  
“I know that, dad.” The teenager found himself able to look up at his father at last. “Just don’t push me away. I want to help too.”  
“You help, kid.” A half smile from Albus.   
A half smile from Caelum. “You’re calling me a kid again.”  
“You’ll be fifty years old and I’ll still be calling you that.”  
“How horrifying.”  
Father and son couldn’t help but laugh at the chosen words.  
The brunette bumped his shoulder agains’t his son’s. “Hey, still want to know the story?”  
This was quick to alert the boy’s curiosity. “About my birth?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Ok.”   
“There’s no unicorn poop in it.” Albus Potter smiled widely and triumphantly.   
The silver blond let himself be contaminated by the other, he smiled right back. “It’s fine, dad. I’m tough.” 

Scorpius Malfoy was quick to jump up into a sitting position at his husband’s arrival. “How did it go?”  
Albus should have guessed that his beloved Malfoy would never have fallen asleep without knowing the current gossip. “Still awake, uh?”  
“Can’t sleep.” Nothing surprising about that.  
“Need your big spoon?” The green eyed man smirked at the thirty two year old before him.   
The silver blond lost himself in thought before answering the question asked. “Actually, tonight, I wanna be the big spoon.”  
This was surprising however. “You do? I don’t know if I’m little spoon material.”   
Albus Potter had always been the big spoon. He slept with his arms around Scorpius, not the other way around. He was used to this, how was he going to fall asleep? You can’t just change a person’s sleeping routine.   
There was no denying a request from a Malfoy though. “Piss off. I need a teddy bear right now and you’re the quickest thing I can get my hands on.”  
“Not your first choice?” The brunette faked his injured heart.  
“I’m waiting.”   
“Falling in love with you all over again.”   
“Albus.”  
“Coming coming.”   
Albus removed his clothes and, now fully naked (his usual summer pajama), he approached the bed where his husband sat and turned off the nearest lamp, the moonlight now their only guide. Scorpius released a wide smile and placed himself underneath the bedsheets, allowing the other to enter as well. It wasn’t long until the blond wrapped his arms around the Potter, snuggling his face onto the man’s shoulder. A sigh of delight left the skinnier of the two.  
No silence followed.  
“Scor?”  
“Yeah?” Scorpius mumbled, eyes closed, his lips agains’t the other’s exposed skin.  
“I told Caelum the rest. About the potion and the prank.”  
The blond man’s eyes opened at that, his position never shifting. “Oh. How did he react?”  
“Not that bad. He’s a good kid.”  
“Was he… do you think he’ll talk to me again?” Scorpius feared the answer to this question.  
“Yes, Scor, of course he will talk to you again.”  
“I’m glad.” Surrounding darkness returned to Scorpius Malfoy as his eyes fluttered shut once more.   
There was quiet after that. Not for long though. Something wasn’t quite right and had to be fixed.  
“Albus?” The silver blond called.  
His husband mumbled in response. “Tell me.”   
“I changed my mind.”  
“About what?”   
“I don’t wanna be the big spoon.”  
Albus Severus Potter couldn’t help himself, he laughed. He felt his husband change his position. Then the brunette’s arms were taken without approval as they were forced to wrap a body he knew so well. A few adjustments to his own position and the brunette was now fully glued onto the other. A kiss on the shoulder and perfection.  
“Much better.” Scorpius whispered to himself.  
You would think the couple would attempt to sleep after that but no, there was more to chat.  
“You should ask Caelum to go shopping with you tomorrow.” Albus advised.  
“Do you think so?”  
“Yeah. You told me that he needed clothes, didn’t you?”  
“Well, he does.” And the blond was certain of this.  
“Then, ask him.”  
“He won’t say yes.”  
“He’ll say yes. You rarely get to spend time together, just the two of you. It’s true that he’s not a big shopping fan but he enjoys being with you and he rarely is. The kid’s going to accept, no doubt about that.”  
“I’ll ask him then.” Sleepy Scorpius Malfoy was easy to convince it seemed.  
“Perfect. Now, sleep. You need to rest.”  
They wouldn’t sleep just yet though. Scorpius still wasn’t ready for that. “Wait, I have to do one more thing.”  
“What?” A soft sigh of frustration left the brunette’s lips. The man was beginning to feel rather tired. He wasn’t going to mind what followed however.  
The silver blond turned around, breaking their connection only to grab his husband’s cheeks. His lips pressed agains’t the other’s, small movements, slow and loving, following the action. Scorpius Malfoy was now ready. He hummed in delight, a few shifts and they were both soon back to their usual positions.  
“Ok. Off to dreamland.” Scorpius whispered without much thought.   
Albus Potter wasn’t able to resist, he had to smile in response to his beloved’s dorky ways.  
Sleep was quick to arrive. 

Caelum Malfoy Potter stared with terror at the garments Scorpius Malfoy was showing him. The blond man had a huge smile on his lips, he seemed to believe he had finally reached victory. He hadn’t.   
“Dad, I don’t think…”  
Disappointment struck the thirty two year old. “What’s wrong with it?”  
“It’s not that there’s anything wrong with it. I just don’t feel…”  
A sigh. “Fine.” Scorpius continued to explore. A few shakes of the head and he settled with a grey and light blue stripped shirt. “What about this one?”  
“Uh…” Caelum did not seem convinced.  
An eye roll. “Ok ok. Let’s say…” The older silver blond returned to his quest. Frustration was beginning to hit but then suddenly: “This!”  
The teenager looked unsurely at what his father was now holding.  
“Oh common, Caelum! It’s a plain black t-shirt for goodness sake.”  
“Well, it’s a bit small.”  
“It’s supposed to be like this, it stretches. It’s your size, you should try it.” Scorpius desperately attempted success.   
The boy was difficult though. “It’s tight.”   
“Which is a good thing! You can stop wearing baggy and show off your figure.”  
“I’m not fit, dad. I’ll look weird.”  
Scorpius Malfoy couldn’t take it anymore. He was convinced this t-shirt, the simplest thing ever in the man’s mind, was perfect for his son. And so, without hesitation, the thirty two year old moved towards the boy and stretched the large shirt he was wearing, exposing the shape of the body underneath. “Look at it. Your body is perfect. Show it off.” The younger blond was released. And had, at last, accepted a suggestion from the other. “Fine, I’ll try it.”  
Victory! Followed by… Scorpius Malfoy pushing his luck. “And you’ll try this shirt too, right?” What the man was now holding up was a printed black and white shirt, with horses on it. Pushing is luck indeed.   
Caelum Potter was not ready for such a thing. “Nu uh, not that one!”  
“But you’d look so handsome in it. And it’s not tight! You can wear it open, you know, with the black t-shirt. What do you think?” No answer. Begging was now a must. “Please please please.”  
There’s no denying Scorpius Malfoy when the row of the three pleases is released. Caelum didn’t have an option, he ended up shouting in defeat. “Ok! Just…”   
A jump of glee. The man had won. “Yay! So, you have the jeans with you?”  
“Yeah, dad.”  
“The skinny ones?”  
Caelum’s eyes turned wide, he was now horrified. “You said they were slim, not skinny!”  
“That’s what I meant. Slim.” Scorpius Malfoy released a mischievous grin. The boy was going to try skinny jeans, no matter what he took. 

Scorpius stood in front of the changing room, waiting, his son hidden by curtains. The teenager was sure taking his time.  
“Is everything ok in there?”  
An unsure small voice was heard from the inside. “Yeah, everything is fine.”  
“Can I see?”  
“I don’t really want to come out.” Caelum Potter showed fear.   
“Is it that bad? Let me take a look, maybe you’re wearing it wrong.”  
“I think I’m just gonna take it off.”  
Scorpius Malfoy was not about to let this happen. “No way you’re doing that, let me see first.” He demanded, with success.   
“O… ok.”   
A few taps with his foot on the floor and the man was frustrated. Teenagers…  
The blond boy, after taking his time, finally showed himself, eyes down and cheeks Gryffindor red. An incredibly large bare teethed smile was the response the boy got from the one who had, not so patiently, waited.   
When the teenager finally looked up, he furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”  
Scorpius was very pleased with the result. He had expected something to not fit properly but that had not been the case. The way the jeans were glued to the boy’s legs was perfect and the t-shirt hugging his body was like magic. Oh, and the shirt with the horses? The perfect addition. “You look really good.”  
“Isn’t it a bit… If I eat a cheeseburger, wouldn’t it show?” Caelum was now making up excuses.  
Eye roll. “Caelum, don’t be ridiculous.”  
“It’s weird.”  
“The only thing that’s weird right now is your expression. There’s nothing painful about looking that bloody good. Smile.”  
“Maybe you like it just cause you’re my dad and are being blinded by fatherly love.”  
Scorpius purposely sighed, loudly. “Again: ridiculous. You. Look. Good.”  
A small insecure smile left the blond boy’s lips. “Really?”  
“Yes!”  
“You think uh… someone else would like it too?” As soon as Caelum had said those words, regret had hit.  
“Someone else? You have someone specific in mind?” Scorpius Malfoy couldn’t help but smirk. At the same time, he attempted to restrain his curiosity.   
Panic struck the sixteen year old. “No! I was simply asking if you thought…”  
The silver eyed father laughed. “Breathe, honey. I’m not gonna push you into telling me who your crush is.” He wanted to know though, real bad.  
“I… I don’t have a crush.”  
“Uh uh, sure.” Scorpius was not buying it.  
“I don’t.”  
The subject of the conversation was quick to change.  
“Take those off and give them to me. I’ll go pay. Meet me at the entrance. We aren’t done yet!”  
Oh no. They weren’t finished? Caelum Malfoy Potter had reached Hell. “We’re not? But dad…”  
“Common, hurry up, there’s still much to go.”  
The silver blond teenager, as many teenagers do when frustrated, released a loud groan before doing exactly what he had been told.

Scorpius Malfoy and his teenage son were finally back to their original location. The flat seemed deserted though, the boy was confused, someone was missing.  
“Dad’s not home?”   
“The pub opens at five. He’s already working.”  
“But it’s Summer.”   
“The pub doesn’t close during the Summer, honey.”  
“Right.”  
Caelum was now ready to go lock himself in his room like a proper sixteen year old when his father started a new subject.  
“When’s Billy coming?”   
“Billy?” The blond boy knew exactly who Billy was of course, he just didn’t want to appear too enthusiastic at the mentioning of his name.   
“Yes, your friend Billy. You said he was coming to visit.”  
“Yeah, uh I think tomorrow.” Caelum was certainly aware that his boyfriend was indeed coming the next day, extreme excitement had to be hidden though.  
The older Malfoy didn’t attempt to hide his however. “I can’t wait to meet him.”   
“He’s just a friend, dad. It’s no big deal.” Indifference was the key.   
“Well, it’s the first one I meet. It’s exciting.”  
“Yes, well, just don’t be all over him when he comes. I don’t want you making him uncomfortable.”  
“Of course I’ll leave you two to yourselves after I say hello. I wouldn’t like my parents to intrude either.” There was pause afterwards, Scorpius seemed to be restraining himself from saying something. It didn’t work out, he said it anyway. “Are you two gonna talk about girls?”  
“What? Dad!” The boy was not in the mood to have this conversation, whatsoever.  
“You must talk about that all the time. Me and Albus used to do it too.”  
Surprising and extremely amusing, these were the words that characterized what his father had just said. “You? Talking about girls?”  
“Well, yes. I used to have this huge crush on Rose, you know?”  
No, wait, this was the thing that was surprising, nothing could compare to this. A laugh left the boy, there was no controlling it. “You mean, you used to think you had a huge crush on Rose.”  
“Yeah, that’s about right.”  
Caelum released a crooked smile, he just had to ask the following: “Did you ever kiss her?”  
“No, she didn’t like me that much.”  
The smile increased, overpowering the boy’s right cheek. He was ready to tease. “Because you were obviously gay, right?”  
Scorpius Malfoy felt the sudden urge to defend himself, even though he knew his son’s words were true. “I’m not obviously gay, Caelum.”  
The blond teenager laughed loudly. “Sure thing, dad. Whatever you say.”  
Scorpius had to change the subject as fast as possible, he was starting to feel annoyed. “So, do you two talk about girls?”  
Caelum returned to misery. Without much thought, he ended up answering something he was soon to regret. “I guess Billy likes girls.”  
The man’s eyes widened. “You don’t?”  
The silver blond boy jumped in fright, startled by the question. He had to say something, quickly. “No! I mean, I do! I like girls. They have boobs and all.”  
“Oh no, the boob talk. Dreadful thing that.”  
He had dodged a bullet, relief was now Caelum’s main emotion. What was to come was sure to ruin that though.  
Scorpius Malfoy was having a blast, he and his son were having a rather satisfying day of bonding and he was not about to stop here, he had to take this chance to find out about all the juicy details he could. “Have you already… you know…”  
“Dad, that isn’t something we’re supposed to talk about! We’re father and son.” Caelum Malfoy Potter felt terrified. Like most of the population, he believed sex to be a forbidden subject when talking to a parent.   
“Well, we haven’t exactly given you the sex talk yet. That’s something parents do.”  
Sex talk? No. That wasn’t gonna happen, the boy would never allow it. “And you never will. I know how sex works.”  
This statement made the thirty two year old’s eyes turn wide in fatherly fear. “So, you did do it.”  
“That’s not what I…” The younger blond felt his features hot and cheeks red and, before he could stop himself, he ended up admitting the truth. “Uh, well, actually, yeah I did.”   
“Oh.” What could a father respond to that? Scorpius certainly didn’t know. He had to act quickly though and keep himself and his voice appearing calm. “Was it, you know, really awkward?”  
“No, it was nice.” Caelum found himself to be surprise at his own response. It seemed he was beginning to master the conversation.   
“Good good, I guess that’s good. Sex is nice, really nice in fact.”  
And there you go, the sixteen year old was, once again, back to the negative feeling experience. He now carried a grossed out expression. “Oh no, dad, don’t say that. I really don’t want to think about you and dad… gross.”  
“It’s not gross, Caelum. It’s perfectly natural for two married people to engage in sexual conduct.”  
“That’s a weird way of putting it.” The state of Caelum Potter’s face had yet to change. Grossed out, yes, still was.   
“It’s not weird when your dad puts it in me though.” Scorpius Malfoy had thought out loud. This was something a father should never say to his teenage son, ever. The horrified expression on poor Caelum’s face proving it and making a certain silver blond man realize his mistake, who became horrified himself. “I didn’t mean to say that! Forget I said it! Quickly!”  
“It’s forgotten! It’s forgotten!” The boy shouted in response. It had to be forgotten for the sake of their mental healths, no doubt.  
After the disaster, silence followed.   
Caelum’s gaze moved. From staring at his dad’s expression of utter awkwardness, the boy’s eyes fell onto the thirty two year old’s arms, more specifically, his exposed wrists. A difficult subject was about to be brought up, something that had been plaguing the teenager’s thoughts throughout that day. “Dad, you didn’t hide your scars today.”  
“My…” A confused Scorpius dropped his gaze, eyes towards both his wrists, two noticeable red lines tattooed into the skin, taunting him. Fear attacks his body, extreme nervousness too. “You… you know about…”  
“I kinda heard you two last night.”   
“You did?”  
“It’s ok though. Dad explained it to me. You don’t feel well, I know that now.” Never had Caelum Malfoy Potter looked so mature.  
“I see.”  
“When…”  
The silver blond man stared at his son, wondering whether he should answer the unfinished question. There was no running away from the subject though. And so, he thought: might as well. “Last year, just before Christmas.”  
Caelum was surprised, he hadn’t expected this to be the answer. “But… you seemed ok at Christmas.”  
“People can fake things sometimes.” Scorpius Malfoy smiled, or attempted to.  
The boy could be young but it was rather easy to see what truly lied behind that fake grin. “You can talk to me, you know. When you’re feeling sad.”  
The man’s smile turned truthful in response. “You really are all grown up, uh?”  
A rather noticeable rolling of the eyes from Caelum Potter followed. “That’s what I keep telling you guys.”  
A scary image appeared, arriving suddenly: Scorpius Malfoy’s extremely excited self. “You rolled your eyes! You’re not all Albus!”  
“Uh, yeah. I’m your son too. Where do you think this came from?” The teenager grabbed a small piece of his inhumanly light blond hair and showed it to the other in order to make his point.  
Scorpius Malfoy was quick to hug his now all grown up son, smiling big as he crushed the boy. “And here I thought you were a lost cause.”  
“Aren’t you supposed to love dad?”  
“Screw him. Me and you are having a moment now.”  
Caelum released a laugh. “You’re swearing.”  
“Oh. Forget I said that.”  
“It’s forgotten.” Now it wasn’t only Scorpius doing the crushing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, before you read this, I need you to be aware that I'm practically the same age as these boys. And, even though I am in fact older, I would most likely look much younger than them if they were real and not fictional. Baby face for life! So, me writing this is not creepy or, at least, not extremely so.  
> I’m informing you of this because things get a bit heated in this chapter and, well, a bit kinky I guess. But not the fucked up kind of kinky. We’ll just call it “soft kinky”.  
> But yes, here it is: Billy meets dad 1 and, afterwards, love making between boyfriends (Yes, I’m calling this love making).
> 
> Enjoy!

The awaited day had arrived, the “tomorrow” when Caelum would finally get to see his boyfriend once more. The problem was: he was going to be at his place with Summer break Scorpius on the loose. The teenager just wished his father Albus was there to save Billy from the skinny overenthusiastic and definitely scary being that carried the name Scorpius Malfoy but, unfortunately, the man had to work that day too. How he managed to juggle his work at the pub and his research an everlasting question.  
The door bell rang and the race was on. Who would get there first? Caelum or his fellow blond father?  
“Hi!” It had been the fellow blond. Somehow, he had managed to open the front door of the building and the flat’s door surprisingly quickly, with Billy there in no time. Living on the ground floor be damned.  
“Uh hello.” An awkward brunette released an equally awkward smile.  
“You must Billy.” Scorpius was quick to reply with a smile himself. “Caelum told us so much about you.”  
“No, I didn’t!” The pale teenager suddenly appeared out of the blue, still catching his breath from his failed running. “Hi.” He said quickly and nervously to the boy that stood on the outside.  
Billy Taylor tilted his head in order to see his boyfriend. His eyes opened wide at the sight before him. Caelum Malfoy Potter looked very different, the clothes he was wearing weren’t hiding his body like they usually did, they were showing it off. The brown eyed boy swallowed before answering the greeting. “Hi.”  
Scorpius Malfoy stretched his hand towards Billy, making the boy turn his attention back to where it was before, the smile had yet to leave the man’s lips. The thirty two year old was nervous and his son, knowing him well, was quick to see that. Add a Scorpius to nervousness and what you get is absolute disaster. “A handshake is common in this kind of situation. I don’t do it often but I think I should try fixing that. You seem to be a handshake guy. So, here I am, offering you my hand to shake.” He laughed, terrifying Caelum. “That sounded weird, didn’t it? Well, maybe we shouldn’t shake hands. It makes me kinda uncomfortable actually. Does it make you uncomfortable too? Maybe we have that in common. It would be nice to have something in common. You’re Caelum’s friend, we could be friends too. In fact, I would love that. I’m Scorpius by the way. Don’t call me sir or mr Malfoy or mr Potter. Actually, I’m not even a Potter by name you know, we ended up keeping our surnames as they were. Having your own identity is important for a person. So, Scorpius. Call me Scorpius.”  
During the man’s speech, Billy began to smile widely, a truthful smile. Caelum’s dad seemed to be, well, quite extraordinary. He was young too. How old was he? He looked twenty something, twenty four maybe? Twenty five? That couldn’t be right though. Billy Taylor knew the nature of his boyfriend’s birth. He didn’t know whether it had been Scorpius to have the baby or not but, still, Caelum’s parents were the same age, they had him while still at Hogwarts, at least that’s the story everyone at school thought to be true, and, even if that wasn’t the case, the man in front of him couldn’t have had sex at eight or nine, that was way too young. He couldn’t help it, he had to ask, his curiosity was high up in the sky. “Can I ask something?”  
Scorpius wasn’t expecting to be put through a quiz, what was he about to be asked? This, of course, was quite an addition to his nerves. “Uh sure! Go for it.”  
“How old are you?”  
Caelum could not believe what his boyfriend had just asked. Was this… was Billy hitting on him? Was Billy Taylor, the boy he was in a relationship with, attracted to his father? This was really uncomfortable and hurtful. He knew he shared characteristics with both of his dads but he definitely didn’t want his boyfriend to find them fit. He was the one that the brunette should feel attracted to, not his parents.  
“How old am…”  
“I’m sorry, it’s just that you seem very young. Are you really Caelum’s dad? I don’t mean to sound rude, I’m just curious, that’s all.”  
Billy was still smiling. Caelum Malfoy Potter was not finding this amusing, whatsoever.  
The answer was soon to come. “Uh it’s ok, I can answer that. Yes, I’m really Caelum’s dad and, out of everyone, I should know, I mean, my belly went giant. The female population needs to be praised, pregnancy sure is a bitch.” The man kept a silent wide smile after saying those words, then he realized that the boy was still waiting for the requested facts. “Oh! Uh, right, sorry. I’m thirty two. We both are actually, me and Albus. We were in the same year at Hogwarts, that’s how we met.” Scorpius couldn’t help but smile once more, the brunette’s expression was rather contagious and it didn’t help that he was so charming and handsome looking.  
“Wow, I’m surprised. It’s weird, you don’t look thirty two. I mean, you’re still not old obviously, you just look like you could be almost a teenager.”  
“A teenager?” The silver eyed man felt his cheeks heat up at what he found to be quite flattering and so, the rapid nervous speech was quick to return. “That can’t possibly be the case, Caelum looks much younger than me. Maybe I could be an older brother perhaps, but not much older I guess. We do have the same hair and eye colour and skin, which, I have to say, has zero sunlight tolerance. You have no idea how much I have spent on sunscreen over the years. I still manage to get sunburns, would you believe that? It’s rather annoying actually. Albus doesn’t have that problem, lucky him.”  
“Caelum wears a lot of sunscreen too.” Billy’s smile had turned wider.  
Caelum was starting to relax. His boyfriend had mentioned him, a person does not mention their boyfriend when flirting with someone else. However, the truth was his father didn’t know they were in a relationship so he was free to do that without ruining the mood. The silver blond boy’s anger was quick to return.  
Scorpius was being totally oblivious to the flirting though. That is, if flirting was the case of course. “He has to. I’m telling you, sensitive skin, both of us. One of the few things we're alike. He looks so much like Albus, you have no idea. You’ll see when you meet him. It’s a bit scary actually and, I have to admit, I get jealous sometimes. They even have similar personalities, it can be quite annoying that. Oh! And a similar walk too. And you, Billy? Do you look like your parents? If you do, they must be a rather attractive couple. You are very handsome you know.”  
Did Scorpius Malfoy just say he found Billy handsome? Caelum’s Billy? Nuh uh, he wasn’t having it, he had to put a stop to this nonsense. The grey eyed teenager spoke at last. “Dad, you’re bothering him.”  
The signature eye roll. “I’m not bothering him, Caelum.”  
“Yeah, Caelum, don’t worry, he’s not bothering me. I’m enjoying talking to your dad, he’s nice.”  
Nice? What did he mean by that? In what way was his father nice? Caelum Malfoy Potter was not about to give up. “Billy’s here to see me, dad. You know, to talk about girls and stuff.” The teenager emphasized the word “girls” in order to show his dad Billy’s attraction to the opposite sex. Of course, Caelum knew he was not only attracted to the female population but he didn’t want his dad to know that, he wanted him to back off and leave his boyfriend alone, the brunette was his and he was definitely not available. And, besides, he knew for a fact his green eyed father would be dead jealous if he were to witness their little chat, probably clench his fists too as he imagined beating Billy Taylor to the ground.  
The word “girls” played in the brown eyed teenager’s head as he suppressed his ready to burst laugh. They would definitely not be talking about girls during his visit.  
“Fine, Caelum, you’re right. You boys need to have your alone time. No drinking though! And, if I see a cigarette, I swear you’ll be grounded for life. And it won’t be me picking the punishment, so watch out.”  
Billy Taylor swallowed nervously at this. He had come by tube, there was no smoking in the underground. The boy was dying for a cigarette and, mentioning the subject, was not helpful whatsoever.  
Scorpius’ smile returned as his attention went back to Billy. “Go ahead, Billy. I had a lovely chat.”  
“Likewise, sir.”  
“Scorpius.” The thirty two year old was quick to correct.  
“Yes, of course, Scorpius.”  
Scorpius Malfoy almost jumped with glee at this newfound possibility of friendship and then turned to go back to his previous activities. “Right! I’ll be in the living room if you need me.” He remember something before he could disappear completely though. “Oh! Caelum, before I forget, I found that book you’ve been looking for on eBay.”  
This brought instant excitement to the young blond. “Really? Did you get it?”  
“Yes, worry not, I got it. It shouldn’t take long to arrive.”  
Billy had found himself to be confused. “Do fully wizard families have wi-fi?”  
Scorpius smiled widely at this. “Well, of course, silly. The internet is a marvelous thing. Muggles are incredibly interesting, it would be plain stupid not to take advantage of what their beautiful minds have created.” After making his statement, the blond man went back to his walk but not without finishing with: “Now, go on. Go to your room and go play.”  
Caelum rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Dad, we’re not children.”  
“Yes, right. Then, go do whatever.” Scorpius Malfoy was quick to vanish from their sight.  
Billy had to take advantage of what had been said. He made his way towards the blond boy, a mischievous smirk on his lips. He then whispered into the other’s ear after placing a hand strategically on his boyfriend’s lower back. “We can still play though.”  
Caelum Malfoy Potter responded by turning into a strawberry.

“Bloody hell, you look great in that.” Billy Taylor was incredibly grateful for his boyfriend’s new look. Caelum sure looked fit in those clothes.  
The blond wasn’t in the mood for this though, the compliment was only serving to increase his anger. “Right”  
“Turn around.” The brunette requested, smiling widely.  
“I’m not turning around, asswipe.” Yes, the boy was angry indeed.  
Billy wasn’t reading the other’s emotional state however, even though its obviousness. “Common, I wanna see how your ass looks in those jeans.” Yeah, of course he did.  
“It looks fine.”  
The brown eyed boy approached his boyfriend and, after forcefully turning him around and achieving his objective, he pulled the other’s body towards his own, gluing himself onto him, chest to back. How he wished they shared the same height… His crotch agains’t Caelum’s tightly covered ass would feel heavenly. “What’s wrong? Feeling shy? Is that it?” Billy Taylor whispered teasingly.  
“I’m not feeling shy, Billy.” The silver blond’s furiousness was not going away. In fact, it had just increased considerably.  
“It’s ok to feel shy, Caelum.” The brunette kissed the other’s neck, humming in delight agains’t the naked skin. “I love it when you blush.”  
“You should stop that.” The grey eyed boy pushed his boyfriend away, releasing himself from his hold.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll just have to be quiet, that’s all.” Billy Taylor was still not getting the message, despite the obvious signals.  
“And we will be because we’re not doing shit.”  
The other’s words hit hard. Billy wasn’t about to accept that. “But… We haven’t had sex in so long. Actually, we only did it once for fuck’s sake. We’re not at Hogwarts. Bloody hell, we finally have a room all to ourselves. We can’t just not do it.”  
“Well, I’m mad at you so we’re not doing anything.”  
The brunette was suddenly very surprised. “You’re mad at me? Why? What did I do wrong?”  
Caelum Potter was ready for fight. “Do you think I’m blind? You realize he’s my dad, right?”  
“Uh?” Billy Taylor was confused.  
“You were flirting. I didn’t like it, ok?”  
“What are you talking about?” Yes, confused.  
“Do you find him more attractive than me?” The blond teenager feared the true answer to the question asked.  
“What? No, he’s… he’s your dad.” Was Caelum being serious? Why would he ever think that?  
“How old are you? Really, Billy? Couldn’t you be more obvious?”  
The boy had to defend himself, quickly. “I was truly curious. He looks very young.”  
“Ok, then look into my eyes and tell me you don’t think he’s attractive.”  
“Common, Caelum, that’s just stupid.”  
“If it’s stupid then it won’t be a difficult thing to do, now will it?”  
This was not an easy thing to do actually, it was rather hard in fact. Billy was not about to lie about his true thoughts on the subject. Even though, actually, maybe lying would be wise in a case like this. “He… I can’t say he’s not attractive, I have eyes. Your dad’s cute.” Not the right choice of words.  
Ok, now the shorter boy was getting truly furious, his jealousy was off the roof. “Cute? You think he’s cute? So, you want to shag his cuteness?”  
“Shag? Bloody hell, Caelum, I’m not gonna have sex with your father.”  
“Well, if that’s the case, I guess you’re not having sex with a Malfoy at all.” The angry teenager crossed his arms, attempting to control himself.  
Billy Taylor did not want to be deprived of sexual intercourse. “You can’t do that, I didn’t do anything wrong! I’m dating you, not Scorpius.”  
“Scorpius?”  
“Yeah, he wants me to call him that, didn’t you hear what he said?”  
Caelum moved his gaze to the floor and breathed heavily, his arms still crossed tightly agains’t his chest.  
The brunette began his attempts at fixing the situation. He pulled his boyfriend towards him by the hips, even though the blond was still refusing to free his arms. “Really? Now you’re not gonna look at me? You’re being childish.”  
“I’m angry.” A pout made its way to the upset boy’s lips.  
“Don’t be angry. It makes me sad.” Billy was now pouting as well.  
“You should know my other dad would have beaten the shit out of you if he had seen what I did.” This was bit of an exaggeration. Albus Severus Potter was easily attacked by jealousy when it came to his husband but he wasn’t what one would refer to as a violent man.  
“I wasn’t flirting, I was just being nice. Did you want me to be rude?” The brown eyed teenager was now dreadfully frustrated.  
“There’s a difference between nice and too nice.” Of course Caelum would say this.  
A playful smile left Billy Taylor’s lips. It seemed he was about to try a different approach. “I think you’re more attractive.”  
“Fuck you.” Still angry.  
“It’s true. You’re really boyish, I like that.” The words left the brunette as a whisper.  
“You like boyish girls too then?”  
“With girls it’s different. When it comes to my boyfriend, well, I love fucking the boy out of him.” Billy released a smirk.  
Shock was the response given by the blond, who uncrossed his arms instantly at what had been said. “You don’t fuck the boy out of me!”  
“I’m pretty sure I’ve already made you moan like a whore.” Again with the smirk. The brown eyed teenager was sure feeling proud of himself.  
“Is that your try at dirty talk? Cuz, if it is, you’re not getting anywhere.”  
Seeing that Caelum didn’t have his arms blocking him from the other’s complete touch anymore, Billy took the chance to pull his boyfriend towards himself once again, hand dropping onto the silver blond’s newly formed covered by jeans erection. “I think I’m getting somewhere actually.”  
The grey eyed boy swallowed loudly, his penis was now throbbing in expectation.  
“You love it, don’t you?”  
The words had been whispered into the blond’s ear, he could feel his heart beat go mad. He attempted to hide this though and with much effort. “Piss o…”  
A hungry kiss followed, not allowing Caelum to finish his words. Billy’s lips were on his, tongue finding itself into the other’s mouth. The brunette was quick to push his boyfriend onto the bed. The kissing continued and also the touch on the silver blond’s crotch, a firm rubbing motion accompanying.  
“I’m gonna make you beg for it.”  
Billy Taylor felt his own cock hard, matching Caelum’s. He continued working towards his goal by squeezing his boyfriend’s covered member. Caelum Potter released a low involuntary moan at this.  
“Wanna be a good boy and unzip me? See how hard you make me?” The brunette was sure having fun. He stopped his hold of the other and placed his boyfriend’s hand on top of his hard-on, directing the blond’s hand movement, making him caress the spot.  
Billy couldn’t help but be affected by the touch, he swallowed in an attempted to hide his heavy breathing and continued, his smirk returning fast. “You wanna put your lips around it, don’t you? If you ask nicely, I might let you do it.”  
“I’m not gonna…” Caelum tried to preserve his dignity. It was true that the situation was, unfortunately for him, making his body betray him but he still had to defend himself. The blond teenager was interrupted though. Another another hungry kiss was enough to shut the silver eyed boy up, who moaned agains’t the other’s mouth, his self-control deteriorating.  
Billy continued his quest for bliss. The brunette unzipped his own pants, freeing his now fully hard member. “I guess I had to do it myself. I’ll have to punish you for that.” His smile grew bigger in content. “What do you think? It’s big, right? Don’t worry though, you’ll manage. You already did it once, remember?”  
Caelum couldn’t resist the following: “Yeah and you were finished in two bloody seconds.”  
The brown eyed teenager ignored the attack, he wasn’t going to let anything ruin the mood. “You still swallowed it, didn’t you? This time, I want to see it all over your face.”  
The blond boy’s features turned furious at this. “You’re kinda pushing it, Billy.”  
“It’s not in yet, Caelum. You’ll have to wait just a bit more for that.”  
“How funny.”  
Billy proceeded to remove his pants completely, as well as his boxer shorts, exposing his lower half. Then, he sat on the bed. “Common, hop.”  
“What? Am I gonna ride you now? I thought you said I had to wait.”  
“And you do. I don’t want you to take off those jeans now, they look too bloody good. All you’re gonna do is rub.” The extremely wide Taylor smirk didn’t seem to want to go anywhere.  
“Rub?” Was the brunette serious? Did he really expect Caelum to just jump on top of him and rub himself agains’t his hard-on?  
“Yeah, show me how much you want it.”  
“You’re really…” The silver blond wasn’t able to finish his sentence, he was suddenly pulled onto the other boy’s lap.  
“Rub.” Billy whispered the word, sending unwanted shivers up his noncooperative boyfriend’s spine. “Common, play along. It will make you feel good.”  
The brown eyed boy then grabbed Caelum’s head from both sides, pulling the hair slightly, not too strongly. In spite of all this, he did not want to hurt the other. Billy just wanted to have the blond’s face on display, he wanted to be able to see all of his boyfriend’s reactions to what was going to follow.  
Caelum Malfoy Potter swallowed. A few seconds of hesitation passed and he was finally doing what he had been told. The boy began to move his hips, his breathing heavy. The silver eyes were down though. He felt embarrassment and did not want the other to see the effect the action was truly having on him.  
Billy wasn’t going to allow it however, he wanted to see everything. “No. I want you to look at me.”  
Caelum, even though still noticeably uncomfortable, looked up, locking his eyes onto his boyfriend’s, the back and forth movement never stopping.  
The brunette groaned, all this felt extremely good, pleasure was taking over his body and the other’s facial expressions were truly helping him enjoy the experience to the fullest.  
An audible moaned left the silver blond’s lips, his mouth opening in a pornographic-like image.  
“Shhh… Quiet. No sound.” Billy spoke softly. They had to make an effort to stay as silent as possible, the boys didn’t want to be caught.  
Caelum nodded in response, his movement still in action and mouth still open, frozen in sexual delight.  
“Fuck.” The brunette was in heaven. He wanted more though. So, he grabbed his boyfriend’s hips, helping him go faster.  
“These clothes… they’re new, I can’t dirty them up, dad’s gonna find it strange.” The grey eyed teenager struggled to speak between breaths.  
“I didn’t say you could cum yet, did I?” The demands had return.  
This time, Caelum Potter was going to play along, rather willingly in fact. “No.”  
“So you won’t.”  
“I won’t.”  
“You’ll do as I tell you, am I right?”  
“Yes.”  
“You don’t want to be punished, do you?”  
“No.”  
With silver eyes darkened by pleasure, Caelum found himself with difficulty restraining the sounds that were threatening to leave his lips.  
“Good boy.” Billy Taylor smiled wide and proudly when his next idea hit: placing his thumb inside the other’s mouth. “Suck.”  
Even though hard to do while moving, Caelum did as he was told, moaning in the process.  
“I’m gonna fuck you so bloody hard.”  
“Promise?” The blond boy responded in a moan-like voice, releasing the other’s finger from his hold.  
Billy smiled big at this, his bloody sexy boyfriend was really playing along. He couldn’t help himself, he had to pull Caelum’s face close and collide his lips onto his in a passionate kiss. The blond continued his silent moaning, now directing it towards the brunette’s mouth, his hips still moving. The taller of the two stopped the kiss in order to speak, volume low. “You can take them off now.”  
Caelum quickly does what he was told to do. He gets off the other and takes his jeans off, leaving his lower part covered only by underwear, legs completely exposed.  
“Now the top.”  
And so, the boy’s t-shirt was gone in one swift movement, all stripping done with his gaze never leaving Billy’s chocolate coloured eyes.  
“On your knees.”  
Caelum found himself hesitating at this newly given command but ended up doing it anyway.  
Billy rubbed his dick slowly, watching the other positioning himself, preparing for the action to come. “You know what to do.”  
He did know what to do. He licked and sucked.  
A groan of pleasure left the brown haired boy’s lips as he struggled, the difficulty behind keeping the volume down and his dick from reaching the final goal kept increasing, his boyfriend’s tongue and lips felt way too good. He had to be strong. This time, Billy Taylor was determined to make it last. He wasn’t about to be finished yet. “Fuck, you really know what you’re doing.”  
Caelum was finding it all extremely pleasurable, Billy wasn’t alone on it. The blond felt the urge to search for more however. So he moved his right hand towards the inside of his boxer shorts and began to rub himself while sucking. He was soon forced to stop though.  
“I didn’t say you could touch yourself.”  
The shorter boy removed his hand in response, it traveling back to the other’s thigh, and kept sucking, now faster.  
“Shit, I’m gonna loose it.” Billy knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer if the sucking didn’t stop soon. Breathing heavily, the brunette looked down at Caelum, who was still in the middle of his performance. He whispered with surprising softness and care to the other. “Get up.”  
The blond got up.  
“Lie down.”  
The blond lied down, front towards the mattress.  
“Take them off.”  
The blond’s underwear was off, the boy quick to throw it to the floor without much thought. Caelum shivered in anticipation at what was to happen. He soon felt a finger enter him without warning, he was being prepared. This was enough to make the silver eyed teenager bury his face in the sheets bellow him, muffling the sounds of pain and pleasure that were leaving him uncontrollably. Frustration soon hit. Billy was taking too long. Caelum Potter moaned in annoyance. “Common, Billy, I’m ready.” No answer. He continued with slight irritation. “Billy, please.”  
To this, Billy smiled and did indeed reply. “Please what?”  
“Just put it…”  
“Nuh uh, that’s not how you ask.” It seemed that the brunette was enjoying his boyfriend’s suffering a bit too much.  
“I need it.” The shorter teenager felt his face warm, he thought this to be extremely embarrassing.  
Billy Taylor, however, was absolutely loving the situation. “Need what?”  
“It.”  
“I don’t really know what this it thing you’re talking about is.”  
“Your…”  
“My what?” The brown eyed teenager wanted to laugh. Not in mockery but in excitement and joy. This was all absolutely amazing to witness.  
Silence ended up being what followed and Billy was, certainly, not going to allow it to continued. “So… you’re saying…”  
“Your cock.” Caelum Malfoy Potter finally managed to speak before imagining his body turning completely red after the word had left his lips. It must have been what happened actually, he was feeling extremely hot all over, as if his body had become one enormous blushed cheek.  
“Keep going.” Evil, that’s what the brown eyed boy was, pure evil.  
Caelum moaned not in pleasure but in a preparatory cry as he got ready to continue his pornographic, and a bit demeaning, speech. “I want it inside. I can’t… Fucking hell.”  
With a big mischievous smile, Billy Taylor moved to position his erection between his boyfriend’s butt cheeks. However, he didn’t enter, he simply rested his member teasingly on the entrance.  
The silver blond found this to be agony. “Billy, please. Just do it.”  
“You really are cock hungry, uh?” A short mocking laugh from the brunette.  
“Billy.”  
Billy lowered his body. He knew what to say next, he just had to do it correctly. With his hand squeezing his boyfriend’s right lower cheek, he whispered into his ear. “Are you gonna moan like a whore?”  
Caelum swallowed before answering. “We have to be quiet.”  
The brunette was disappointed at this. But they didn’t have a choice. Even though, in fantasies, being caught fucking his boyfriend might be cause of excitement, in reality, it was terrifying. The mood was not about to be ruined by the restrictions though. “Shame. I wanted to hear you shout. It’s gonna be fun seeing you struggle though. Guess we’ll have to settle with that.” And so, at last, Billy Taylor entered the blond.  
Caelum was caught off guard, he wasn’t able to control the loud intake of breath that followed, a response to the new sensation. The boy was quick to bury his face again and grip the sheets tightly, he felt pain most of all but he didn’t want to stop, whatsoever. He knew pleasure was soon to come, he just had to be patient.  
Billy was already feeling the good it seemed. “You’re so fucking tight. Shit, it’s awesome.”  
The silver blond, despite the pain, turned his head to speak, with difficulty of course. “Don’t forget your promise.”  
“Uh?”  
“Hard. You promised.”  
Bloody hell, this was indeed all very enjoyable for the brunette. “Don’t worry, I won’t let my boy down.” Billy was quick to do it. He pulled Caelum’s hips towards himself, going as deep as he could possibly go.  
The boy bellow hurried to bury himself again, so no sounds could be heard. He wasn’t expecting the other to act so fast. Now it hurt much more.  
Slow turned to fast then fast turned faster, then faster turned bloody fucking fast.  
The brown eyed teenager was doing his best to be rough as hell, his hips harshly hitting the boy underneath him, who, fortunately, was now feeling the extreme pleasure he had sought, the pain had yet to leave however.  
Three more thrusts and Caelum Potter had gasped, his head moving upwards, away from the soft surface bellow. Luckily, he had been relatively silent when doing this, there was no getting caught.  
Billy removed himself as soon as he noticed the other had finished. He then rubbed his member fast, directing towards his boyfriend’s entrance. He came shortly after, eyes shutting suddenly, the liquid finding its way between the blond’s lower cheeks. When he opened his eyes to look at his masterpiece though, he frowned. “Caelum?”  
“Yeah?” The blond was breathing heavily, a result from all the overwhelming activity from before.  
“Did I hurt you?”  
“What? Why?” Now was Caelum’s turn to frown.  
“You’re bleeding.”  
“Uh?”  
Billy felt worry rush over him. And, then, realization hit. “Why didn’t you… Shit!”  
“What…”  
“We didn’t use lube! Bloody hell, are you ok? Why didn’t you say it was hurting? I would have stopped.”  
“I didn’t want you to stop.”  
“You’re bleeding, Caelum!”  
“Shhh! Billy, you’re being too loud! ” Caelum whispered the words harshly to his freaked out boyfriend. This conversation was not for his dad, right on the other side of the wall by the way, to hear.  
“Sorry sorry. I just… fuck. I brought it and everything, it’s in my backpack. How could I forget… And… Wait, I was bloody rough. It must have hurt like hell, Caelum! You should have said something!” The brown eyed teenager was now the one with the harsh whispers.  
“It’s not that big of a deal, Billy. Really. It’s ok.”  
“You came though.” The boy was now starting to relax.  
“Yeah, the pain was not that unbearable. So, relax, everything’s fine.” Caelum Potter smiled softly, hoping to ease the situation, and attempted to sit up with the goal of kissing his boyfriend, an unexpected wave of pain stopped him from doing so however. He ended up falling back onto the mattress instead.  
The freaked out teenager returned. “Fuck, I did hurt you!”  
Billy was quick to assist the boy bellow, helping him reach a sitting position.  
Caelum, carrying a newly created smile, took the chance to peck his worried boyfriend on the lips and change the subject at hand to something he found more appealing. “First time I saw your sex face. It’s like you’re in pain but really concentrated on something, it’s probably how you look during an O.W.L. exam.”  
Billy couldn't tell whether this was positive or negative feedback. “An O.W.L. exam?”  
The silver blond ignored the question and flirtatiously bit his lower lip, a small smile lingering. “I wanna see it again. I’m so gonna ride you next time.”  
“You are, uh?” The brunette definitely liked the sound of that.  
Caelum kissed Billy once more, humming while doing so. When he finally pulled away, he kept his lips real close, hovering in front of the other’s. He then whispered seductively: “Always wanted to be a cowboy. Ride a horse real fast.”  
“Careful, this one’s a big one.” Billy Taylor’s teeth made their appearance, a big smile unveiling them.  
“Exactly how I like them.”  
The brown eyed teenager wasn’t able to restrain himself. Quick and desperately, he grabbed the other’s cheeks and pulled him hungrily for another kiss, their bodies crashing onto the sheets bellow them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, my few but faithful and beautiful readers
> 
> I’m back!  
> Real life… oh my my my… A crazy turn of events! Life changing! I’m here again though. This story hasn’t been abandoned. Worry not!
> 
> Quick (or attempted to be quick) note:  
> After this long hiatus, during the past days, my thoughts before sleep have been solely directed towards this story and I keep seeing a path in my head that is different from the one I had in mind at the begin of this fiction.  
> As some of you might have noticed, there’s a tag that announces schizophrenia as an element of the narrative. However, even though it had previously been my intention to include it, I keep thinking about doing something else, also drama drama drama of course.  
> Don’t worry though, my true psychopathic-self will still shine!  
> If you are not very joyful about me changing the direction of the story and dropping the schizophrenia tag, please be free to leave a comment telling me so. Your opinion means much to me. 
> 
> Anyway, here’s a new chapter for you. Finally!  
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Cheerios!

“Scor, what are you doing?” Albus, having just arrived at the Malfoy-Potter flat, looked warily at his husband, who seemed to be fully concentrated on the big ball of raw meat that rested on the counter before him, his hands struggling to dominated it.  
“What do you think I’m doing? Isn’t it obvious? I’m cooking.”  
The named action was cause of fear for the brunette. “But… you don’t cook.”  
Scorpius Malfoy (pale, blond haired and silver-eyed) smiled joyfully at the man beside him. “Well, I thought I should practice more. Learn the craft.”  
Albus Severus Potter took a deep slow breath. He spoke his words carefully. “You do remember that, whenever you try this, people spend a week in misery with their head stuck in a toilet, right? And, honey, we only have one. Be reasonable.”  
Two grey eyes rolled in unison. “It’s not gonna be like that this time, you silly goose. I’m following the recipe step by step. There’s no way it’s gonna go wrong. I can feel it, this is going to be…”  
“Scorpius, there’s smoke coming out of the oven.”  
“What?” Panic was soon to hit. “Oh no! The lettuce!”  
The blond ran towards the oven in despair, the meat previously in his hands forgotten. A cloud of grayish smoke (most likely skull-shaped) found itself being released from the appliance. Scorpius Malfoy felt his heart breaking at the sight. Oh no indeed.  
“You putted lettuce in the oven?” Albus thought this to be extremely confusing. How to react? To laugh? Or to cry in compassion for his beloved? Most likely to laugh.  
“Well, of course. See? Look at the picture.” The silver blond was quick to grab his cooking guide, an immaculate book with a very toothy-smiled redheaded witch on the cover. “The lettuce is in the oven.”  
The brunette took another breath and proceeded with caution, afraid to hurt the man he loved so dearly. “Honey, that’s a cabbage.”  
“A cabbage?” Adding to despair, disappointment hit the thirty-two year old Malfoy.  
“Yes, you don’t put lettuce in the oven like that. People don’t eat roasted lettuce. Well, at least not the regular type. It’s horrible.”  
Scorpius looked down, all joy lost. “So it’s not a thing?”  
“No, Scor.”  
“I really suck at this, don’t I?”  
“You can’t be good at everything, Scor.” Albus Potter released a comforting smile. The “comforting” did not succeed though.  
“But I’m not good at anything!” Scorpius turned his gaze towards his husband, his grey eyes watered at the admission of defeat.  
The brunette’s smile did not waver. Albus took the blond’s face in his hands. “Common, love, that’s not true.”  
“Tell me one thing.”  
“Well, you are good at…” The green eyed man took a moment before continuing. When he finally did… “Reading! You read really fast, it’s like you’re a superhero. The Amazing Bookworm!” He was quick to realize how terrible his words had sounded.  
Scorpius released himself from the brunette’s hold. He was now feeling even more miserable. Albus Severus Potter had screwed up. “The Amazing Bookworm? Really, Albus? A superhero whose power is to read fast? That’s a bit sad, don’t you think?” A loud sigh. “I’m just worthless.”  
“You’re not worthless. So what if you can’t cook? I’ll cook for the both of us, I don’t mind. And you love it when I cook for you, don’t you, Scor?”  
“I guess.”  
The brunette placed his arms around his Malfoy, who willingly returned the embrace. The blond needed to be comforted and he needed it badly.  
“I just wanted to impress Caelum’s friend.” Scorpius admitted.  
Albus furrowed his eyebrows. “Caelum’s friend?”  
“Yeah. Billy. They’re in Caelum’s room.”  
“Our son’s friend is here?” Concealed excitement filled the pair of Potter-green eyes.  
“Yeah.”  
Albus Severus took a moment, suddenly realizing something. Billy, his son’s friend, had been the reason behind his husband’s strange presence in that specific place, a place which was meant for food preparation. “And you wanted to impress him with your cooking?” To laugh, this was what the Potter really wanted at that moment (correction: needed), the attempt to hide such a natural reaction failing completely. Scorpius was quick to notice the not-so-concealed mockery.  
The blond pushed the man away from him. No way he was letting himself be hugged by someone who seemed to be enjoying the state of misery he was in. “Don’t make fun of me! I wanted to do something nice, that’s all.”  
The black haired thirty two year old ignored the other’s outburst. A gentle kiss on the cheek followed. “Let’s just order pizza. Teenagers love that.”  
Scorpius smirked at the suggestion. “You love pizza.”  
“Well, yes. My fifteen year old soul is forever trapped inside my aging body.”  
“That’s creepy. I don’t wanna be married to a fifteen year old.”  
Albus Potter found his husband’s words to be an opportunity for his cheeky self to make its appearance. The brunette’s arms flew towards the other’s waist. “So, you like them all grown up then, uh?”  
The blond smiled widely, his hands moving to rest on Albus’ neck. Scorpius too was feeling cheeky. “Don’t dirty talk, there are teenagers near by.”  
In fake frustration, the green eyed man exclaimed theatrically: “Damn the teenagers and their innocent ways!”  
Scorpius Malfoy released a “Pff!”. “Yeah, real innocent. We used to be so bloody innocent ourselves, didn’t we?”  
No answer followed. Albus Potter’s expression turned serious, his mind had travelled to another place. The topic was soon to change. “Feeling better today?”  
“Much.” The silver blond pecked the other on the lips.  
The brunette responded with a gentle smile. He hoped for his husband’s answer to be truthful. Another change of dialogue followed. “By the way, how did it go? Managed to tame our son’s sixteen year old stubbornness?”  
“Yeah, wait until you see him. Real handsome boy he is. So much time wasted in the oversized.” Scorpius Malfoy was very proud of what he had recently achieved, he was very proud indeed.  
“It went well then?”  
Now it was the blond’s mind’s turn to travel to another place. He did not answer what was asked. Instead, his words were: “He saw the scars. I forgot to cast the charm.”  
Albus’ smile dropped. “Oh.”  
“You didn’t tell me he heard us.”  
“Oh uh, well, I didn’t want you to feel worse. I was going to tell you, promise. I just wanted to wait for the right time to do it.”  
Scorpius placed another peck on the other’s lips before speaking, he didn’t want his husband to feel as if he had done something wrong. “It’s ok, I’m not mad. Caelum handled it pretty well actually. It made me proud. He’s such a good kid.” The silver eyed man took a deep breath before continuing his speech. “I think I’m ready to tell dad now.”  
Albus Severus Potter was not expecting his beloved’s statement. “Really?”  
“Yeah. Caelum treated me as he always does, he didn’t start judging me. Dad won’t too, I’m certain of it now.”  
The brunette couldn’t help but smile. “He truly won’t.”  
“And, also, I don’t mind if you tell James. I’m sorry I’ve kept you from it. I know you want to and… I think it would be good for your brother too. After loosing Emma… Well, it must have been difficult and he doesn’t share much. You should talk to him. But just James, not even Lily! I don’t want all the Potter/Weasleys to know about it. That thought alone gives me anxiety.”  
Albus’s smile grew bigger. “Thank you.” A kiss on a pale cheek followed.  
A wide and rather beautiful (as Albus Potter would certainly always describe it) smile made its way onto Scorpius’ lips. The brunette kept his gaze locked onto the other’s. A moment passed and then… he remembered with excitement: “Oh! I know! You’re also really good at writing! I never mentioned this before but it’s true.”  
Two light coloured eyebrows furrowed. “Writing?”  
“Yeah. Did you know that, when I read your letters, I felt like I was reading a complicated award winning novel? It was confusing how you managed to come up with some of those words. It’s kinda embarrassing but I used to have a dictionary on top of my desk. I guess I found it necessary each time one of your overelaborated essays arrived.”  
Scorpius laughed, his heart warming at the noticeable spark in his husband’s eyes. “Well, I did use to write a lot when I was younger. I don’t think I ever told you this but there was a time when I wanted to be a fiction writer, just like Caelum does.”  
Albus Potter was not expecting such a thing. “Caelum wants to be a fiction writer? Why don’t I know this?”  
A Malfoy shrug. “You never asked.”  
The black haired man froze before continuing expressing his disbelief. “Fiction writer?”  
“Horror fiction writer actually.”  
“Horror fiction? But… he’s such a good student at Hogwarts. He could easily become an Auror if he wanted to.”  
“Well, he doesn’t.”  
“Does he write much? Have you read any of his stuff?”  
Scorpius smiled. “I did yes.”  
“Was it good?”  
“Bloody brilliant.” The blond’s smile was now incredibly big.  
“I want to read it too. I like horror. Do you think he’ll let me?” Albus Severus Potter’s inner child was now visible to the naked eye, he just couldn’t believe his lack of knowledge when it came to such an important piece of information about his son. Caelum had told Scorpius. Why hadn’t he told him too then? It wasn’t fair.  
“If you ask nicely.” Scorpius Malfoy kissed his husband’s cheek in a loving fashion. It was rather easy for him to guess the thoughts that were racing in the other’s head. A calming action was required.  
Albus’ self hatred thoughts were quick to stop. Scorpius’ last words, weirdly enough, had brought a sense of calm joy to the man, his thoughts changing into something else, something positive. His son, the great horror fiction master. Rows of best sellers stacked in the shelves of all UK bookshops. No, worldwide! “Learning new stuff everyday, uh?”  
“Uh uh”.  
A kiss, long but gentle, followed their chat. It was soon interrupted though. The reason: a sixteen year old boy named Billy. Brown eyes were surprised by an intimate romantic moment that was not meant for the young man visitor to witness. “Oh! Sorry, I was… I thought Caelum was here. Sorry uh… maybe he’s in the living room. I should…” Billy Taylor was quick to attempt his departure. Without thought, he opted for left as his direction.  
Scorpius Malfoy noticed the boy’s choice of path and felt the duty to correct him. “To the right.”  
“T… thanks.”  
Albus Severus Potter was not letting Billy escape so easily however. “Hey, kid, wait a second!”  
At this, the young brunette suddenly realized he and Caelum’s Potter side had yet to meet. “Oh! Right. Forgot to introduce myself I guess, my mistake. Billy, Billy Taylor. I’m friends with Caelum but you already know this, obviously. You must be Caelum’s other dad. Albus, right?” Apparently Billy was failing miserably at keeping himself calm before the green eyed man. He did look like Caelum. An older, dark haired, green eyed and much taller version of him. But also, even though he actually appeared to be rather friendly, he managed to somewhat scare him, Caelum’s words about how he would have reacted if he had heard Billy and Scorpius’ conversation playing in his head. The smile Albus Potter was giving him looked very much like Caelum’s though, a thing that was able to tranquilize the boy, even if just slightly so. But bloody shit if he knew what he had just done to his son…  
“Yes, that’s right. Albus Severus Potter at your service!” The green eyed man released his goofy nature, a wide smile accompanying it.  
Billy Taylor’s mind froze for a second. Wait… Albus Severus Potter. Potter. Caelum was a Potter. Right. As in Potter, Harry Potter. The teenager had just realized he was actually talking to Harry Potter’s son. Bloody brilliant… Maybe he’ll soon meet the actual Harry Potter too. In the flesh! That possibility was definitely wow as hell. After all this thinking, the boy swallowed before answering nervously yet politely. “N… nice to meet you, sir.”  
“Feel free to call me Albus. I would very much appreciate it actually. I’m guessing you’ve already met Scorpius.” Albus turned his attention towards his husband to find the blond’s cheeks rather red. Two black eyebrows furrowed at that, the man didn’t think much of it though and his gaze was quick to return to Billy, who had a strange expression on his features.  
The teenager attempted to keep his speech calm and steady. “Yes, we met. Talked for a bit.”  
At that, the thirty two year old Potter’s friendly smile quickly returned.  
Billy Taylor swallowed once more. Caelum’s black haired father seemed as nice as a person could possibly be. The boy’s nervousness had yet to vanish however. “Uh y… yeah. But just for a bit! It wasn’t a very long conversation, sir. I mean, Albus. It was nice though. But not… not too… It was normal talking. Nothing out of ordinary, really. So, there’s no need to…”  
Albus Potter couldn’t help himself, he had to laugh at the other’s speech. “You’re a little nervous there, Billy. Hiding something, are you?”  
The question had meant to be mere teasing. However, it had actually worsen Billy’s state. “No! Nothing to hide. I just get nervous around new people that’s all.”  
Scorpius didn’t think this to be reality. “Don’t be silly, Billy. You weren’t nervous talking to me. You were quite charming actually.”  
A pair of black eyebrows furrowed once again, much deeper than they previously had. Albus’ stare was now, once more, on the silver blond. The pale man was nervously playing with his fingers, his face still flushed, something extremely noticeable agains’t pale skin. “Is that so…” A few seconds of analyzing his husband and his attention was back towards the teenager.  
Billy Taylor swallowed, he could sense sweat forming on the surface of his forehead. Albus wasn’t actually a big muscular guy when it came to his body type but, still, the sixteen year old feared the possible monster he could become if jealousy hit.  
“Albus, are you…” A pause and Scorpius Malfoy was quick to realize the reason behind Albus Potter’s furrow-eyebrowed silence. “The boy likes girls for goodness sake!”  
Billy spoke his words loudly. “Yes, I like girls! I wasn’t… I mean, your husband is a handsome bloke and all but I’m not into…”  
The boy’s prayers had been answered. Salvation! Caelum Malfoy Potter had, thankfully, appeared. “Billy! There you are. I was in the living room. Why are you here? Did you get lost or something? Isn’t the flat a bit small for that?” The blond teenager did not wait for an answer, noticing his dads’ presence the cause for that. “Oh no… You weren’t bothering him, were you?”  
Scorpius found his son’s words to be insulting. “Of course not, Caelum! We’re not bothering your friend, we’re just getting to know him. It’s a perfectly normal thing to do as parents.”  
Albus Potter previous jealous state vanished. He had noticed something in his son, something other than his new handsome boy look. “What’s wrong with your lip, kid?”  
“Uh?” Caelum’s hand instinctively flew towards his mouth.  
“It’s bleeding.”  
The silver blond teenager showed surprise at his father’s words. “Bleeding?”  
Billy Taylor’s eyes grew wide. His boyfriend’s lip was bleeding and he knew the most likely reason for that was him. The truth was, the boys hadn’t exactly had what one would describe as gentle and loving sexual intercourse. Caelum had probably been biting his lip hard in order to restrain himself from releasing certain sounds. The brunette should have been more careful. He said rough though. The grey eyed teen had asked for rough. It wasn’t all Billy’s fault, right? A pause of five seconds for his thoughts to wander and… “Oh! He was biting his lip. He does that sometimes.”  
“Does he?” Albus had never noticed such a thing. How could he though? It wasn’t exactly true.  
“Yes, I do that sometimes.” Caelum released a short smile as he lied to confirm the other sixteen year old’s words.  
The black haired man had yet to leave the subject be however. “It’s rather swollen too. Try not to do it anymore, ok? It can’t be good for you.”  
A short nod of the head and Caelum quickly turned towards his (secret) boyfriend. “Billy, should we…” The boy didn’t get to finish his sentence, he had forgotten something. “Oh! By the way, can Billy sleep over tonight?”  
Scorpius Malfoy was not opposed. Billy was his son’s friend, the first one he had ever met and the brown eyed sixteen year old appeared to be goodhearted and a true gentleman. “Of course he can, Caelum! Our parents didn’t use to allow us but I find that extremely silly.”  
Albus Severus Potter rolled his eyes. “Scor, we were boyfriends.”  
“Yes, well, the word “friends” still applies.”  
“You wouldn’t let a girl sleep in Caelum’s bedroom. A “girlfriend”.” Albus smirked at his own words. In his head, this issue was most likely soon to rise and anxious Scorpius was, without a doubt, going to make his appearance then. His sixteen year old kid would be bringing a girlfriend home, it was only a matter of time. Or so the man thought.  
The silver blond man swallowed at the idea of seeing his son with his arm around a girl. Or, worse, kissing! It was true that he now knew that Caelum had already lost his virginity but the thirty two year old Malfoy was yet to be ready to actually see his baby acting all grown up right in front of him. He just hoped for the boy’s future girlfriend to be his age. No cougar was getting her slutty hands on his beautiful and innocent child. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy would never allow that. “Of course not, but that’s different. We can’t have our teenage son having you know what in our home.”  
Two teenagers shared a look.  
Albus’ eyes rolled once more. “I think that’s what our parents thought too, honey.”  
“Uh… but we… we were uh… boys and…”  
The black haired man smirked at the other’s words. “Did that ever stop us?”  
Scorpius Malfoy ignored his husband’s mischievous stare as he took a deep breath in and turned his attention back towards the youngsters. “Right. Well, then…” A pause. “You two are not going to have sex with each other, right?”  
“What?! No!” Caelum Malfoy Potter’s eyes opened in panic. So did Billy’s.  
“Bloody hell, Scor…” Albus Potter’s hand went to rest on his face, an attempt to shield himself from the agonizing awkwardness that was now floating around them. Had it been necessary? Did Scorpius really have to ask such a thing?  
The thirty two year old Malfoy nodded. It was rather noticeable that the man was attempting to play the role of the stereotypical concern, responsible and proper parent. “Good. That’s good. Then I guess Billy can stay.” Scorpius’ next words were to his husband. “Do we still have that extra mattress?”  
Albus Potter’s hand had left his face. “No, I threw it away a year ago or so. It was looking pretty nasty.”  
Scorpius Malfoy didn’t think this to be a major issue, he was not too concern about the lack of extra mattress matter. “Then I guess you two will have to share. Good thing you’re friends! Imagine doing that with a stranger. Awkward!”  
Red teens. Cheeks red as they can get. Red as tomatoes, the boys attempted a smile.

Lots of cheese, mushrooms and pepperoni later…  
Caelum Malfoy Potter, hair wet from a nightly shower, entered his bedroom, his naked body covered by an old and rather large Nightmare on Elm Street tshirt, the striped shorts worn underneath hidden from sight. The silver eyed boy looked down at his boyfriend. Billy Taylor was sitting on the bed, a peculiar look resting on his features. The brunette was nervous, visibly so.  
“I found an extra toothbrush.” Caelum’s voice was soft. He felt calm but it was obvious the other did not. The blond was not about to burst shouting excitedly at the surprisingly currently frail looking boy in front of him. “There ya go.”  
Taking his time, Billy grabbed the offered item. The brown haired boy then whispered an almost inaudible “thanks” and continued his silence. Lost in thought, Billy Taylor was not acting the way people usually expect him to act. Was it… shyness? Could it be?  
Caelum Potter joined the other, the silver eyed boy sat on the soft surface beside him. A moment passed before the shorter of the two finally dared to speak. “Something wrong?”  
Billy’s hands fiddled with the toothbrush in his hands, his eyes down towards the object. “No, I was just… I don’t mind sleeping on floor. If you’re not comfortable with us…”  
Was this why… Caelum couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the reason behind his boyfriend’s strange behaviour. “You’re not sleeping on the floor, Billy.”  
The brown eyed boy looked up at last, hidden joy in his stare. “So you don’t mind sleeping with me?”  
The silver blond bumped his shoulder with the other’s, a smirk leaving his lips. “We’ve done way worse things than sleep, idiot.”  
Billy Taylor released a young, boyish and shy looking smile, a whole new side of him on display. “Yes but this just seems more personal. Sleeping together is… kinda uh romantic and all.”  
Caelum Malfoy Potter laughed. His boyfriend’s last statement was definitely amusing. “Are you really stressing over that? So what if it’s romantic? We can do romantic things, can’t we? Or do you think it’s too gay?” Another smirk.  
“Well, it is a bit gay. I mean, we are both blokes. I wouldn’t mind doing it though.” Now it was Billy’s turn to smirk as he prepared to ask what followed. “Are we gonna cuddle?”  
The blond haired teenager laughed once again, surprised at what had been suggested. “You want to cuddle?”  
“Yes.”  
“Fine. But I’m the big spoon.” Caelum showed certainty in his voice, his words were not going to be accepted with ease however.  
Billy wanted cuddling but there was no way he was going to be the girl. Yes, in the boy’s young and yet to be fully open mind, the little spoon was the least manly part of the two. The big spoon. That was his role to play, not Caelum’s. “Fuck you, I am!”  
Caelum Potter was quick to shake his head in an obvious: no. “My bed, my rules.”  
“Nuh uh. When Big Billy rises, he’s going to need his pillow.”  
The blond boy rolled his eyes before laughing yet again. “Are you referring to your morning wood? And there you were talking about romance.”  
“It’s not my fault. He wants to cuddle too. Don’t be selfish, Caelum. It doesn’t suit you.” Yes, Billy Taylor seemed to have returned to his old self and he was determined to have the final word on the subject.  
So was Caelum Potter. “Piss off.”  
“Watch your language, little spoon.” The brunette smirked at the use of the words.  
Silver eyes squinted defyingly. “Big spoon.” With that, Caelum had won. There was no way Billy would be able to have his way now. It had been said in such a way that no room was left for argument. And the time for the winner to savor his victory had arrived. The silver blond couldn’t resist, he moved his lips towards his defeated and rather annoyed boyfriend’s ear and whispered: “Don’t worry, I’ll behave. Your ass is not that great anyway.”  
Billy Taylor’s mouth was quick to open in shock, his eyes wide at the sudden insult. He had to defend his honor. Quickly. “Not that great?! It’s a bloody a masterpiece!”  
Lips yet to change place, Caelum Potter whispered again. “Better than mine?”  
The question caused a sudden change in the brown eyed teenager. After shock, excitement rose. “I don’t know… I guess I’ll need to study a bit more to decide.”  
The silver blond moved his mouth towards the other’s, the promise of a kiss. “Oh is that right?”  
Billy Taylor couldn’t find himself the strength to answer properly, his attention was now fully focused on his boyfriend’s inhumanly pink lips. “Uh uh.”  
Caelum was very certain of the effect he was having on the other sixteen year old. The grey eyed boy restrained himself from laughing as he letted his tongue, saliva covered, lick Billy’s face, bottom to top, starting on his chin. The tongue’s journey didn’t finish though, the tip of the nose, the last place reached. This had not been an attempt at seduction, obviously so. Caelum Potter, his laughter now released and wild, was pushed away before he could finish the action.  
“What the hell, Caelum! That’s bloody gross!” Billy did his best to remove the other’s saliva from his face, swearing inaudibly. It appeared that the blond had made the effort to offer plenty.  
The grey eyed prankster, still laughing, didn’t wait much. He was quick to stop his boyfriend’s attempts at drying his skin. The shorter teenager grabbed the other’s face firmly, not allowing the chance of refusal, and pulled Billy towards him, two lips colliding in what grew to be a rather fiery kiss.


End file.
